


Young Justice- Hello Garfield!

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Camping, Christmas, Day At The Beach, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Grief/Mourning, Karaoke, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pet Sitting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sasquatch, Sibling Bonding, Snow Day, Source of Beast Boy's Powers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Watching My Hero Academia, Young Justice Outsiders, Young Justice Season 3, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 68,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: A Series of Stories about Garfield Logan during the Events of Young Justice Outsiders.





	1. Welcome back

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

On The Watch Tower, M'gann welcomes Geo-Force, Halo, Forager, and Terra to the Team along with Superboy and Tigress (who are rejoining the Team).

The Zeta Beam Activates, recognizing Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy. When Garfield came through Halo and Forager were both suprised.

"Is that who I think it is", Violet Whispers.

"What do you mean? do you know him?", Brion asks with a Confused look. Terra also looked at Violet confused.

"Everybody Knows Garfield Logan, who plays Lieutenant Tork in the hit series Space Trek 3016. Forager is surprised Brion Markov hasn't heard of Garfield Logan", Forager says.

"And How do you Two know of him", Brion Asks.

"A friend of Ours at School introduced us to the Show", Violet Says, "it's a really good show".

Then both M'gann and Garfield began walking towards the four new members of the Team. "Geo-Force, Halo, Terra, and Forager. I am proud to introduce to you another member returning to the Team. My Blood Brother, Garfield Logan", M'gann says.

"But you may call me either Gar or Beast Boy", Gar says. "And it's nice to meet some new Members of the Team".

"Wait, you two are related," Violet says with confusion. "I thought you were a Meta-Human, not a Martian".

"I am a Meta-Human. M'gann gave me a blood Transfusion that saved my life", Garfield explains. " Now I can Shape shift into any animal I encounter."

As he explains he has a Confused look to his face. Because after the incident with the Goode Goggles, He's still trying to figure out whether his powers came from either the Blood Transfusion or the Monkey.

"Hey Gar, why don't you show our new Members around the Watchtower", M'gann says, "while you do that, you all can take the time to get to know each other".

"Alright, M'gann", Gar says. "Ladies, Gentleman, and Alien. Welcome to the Watchtower, I'll be your tour guide for Today, so why don't you follow me and we can get this tour started". 

___________________

Garfield showed Brion, Violet, Forager, and Tara every part of the Watchtower. The Conference Room, The Storage Area, The Nature Room, Training Room, etc.

"... And that concludes our tour around the Watchtower", Beast Boy Continues. " I have been your tour guide, and I hope you enjoyed the tour. Now, does anyone have any Questions".

Both Halo and Forager both raised there hands.

"Any Questions not related to my acting career", Gar says with a slightly irritated look. Both Violet and Forager slowly lower their hands.


	2. Where is Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield, M'gann, Conner, and Perdita take Brion, Violet, Fredd Bug, Victor and Tara to the Logan Animal Sanctuary.

"Are we there yet", Brion said.

"We'll be there soon", Garfield said Flying the Bioship, then began to tease him by saying, "You just have to be patient". Brion looked at him with irritation written all over his face.

Garfield, M'gann, Conner, Perdita, Brion, Violet, Forager, Victor and Tara were all on the Bioship heading to the Logan Animal Sanctuary.

"I am so excited to see all the Animals at the Animal Sanctuary", Violet said.

"Fredd Bug is also excited as well", Forager says, wearing his glamour charm.

"How is this any different from going to the Zoo", Victor said, looking at his phone.

"It's different because you can get up close with nature more", Gar says.

"This is also the place where you grew up, isn't it", Tara said.

"Yes... yes it is", Gar says now looking depressed. He began to remember the Memories of Gar's childhood, even the upsetting one's.

"Garfield...", Perdita said, giving him a mixed looks of Concern and Sympathy. "Are you Okay".

"I'm fine", he answers. "Just some old enemies flooding my head". M'gann was the only one who knew Gar wasn't being entirely truthful to everyone else, she didn't know why and she wasn't going to pry or invade his mind to find The answer, because she didn't do that anymore.

Then Gar's face lit up and said, "Here we are guys, welcome to the Logan Animal Sanctuary". They all looked out the Bioships Window and saw the view.

"Wow", Conner said with a surprised face. "A lot has changed since the last time we were here." 

"Yeah", Gar says. "After I was adopted by Rita and the Doom Patrol, They were very wealthy, and gave a lot of their money to the Sanctuary, to keep it going and expand it more".

"I must say, it is an Impressive sight", Brion said.

Garfield begins to land the Bioship. After it lands everyone begins to pile out of the Bio ship

"Gar" a voice shouts out. Gar looks to see that the person calling his name was Bernhard Baker, who runs the Sanctuary now. "It's good to see you again, Gar".

"You too", Gar says, fist bumping Bernhard. Then turns to the others, "Everyone this is Bernhard Baker, he runs the Sanctuary now".

"It's nice to meet you all", Bernhard says. 

Brion than hears rustling and screeching from above and looked up to see a Monkey falling from the tree and landing on his face. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Brion began screaming, "MOTHER OF GOAT! GET IT OFF!" The Monkey, jumps off his face and lands on Gar's shoulder

"Relax Brion, This is Monkey," Gar said.

"Wait, hold up" Vic began. "You named that Monkey, Monkey".

"Yeah, I named him when I was Six years old" Gar said. 

"That insect-eating creature attacked my face", Brion shouts

"He wasn't attacking your face, that's his way of saying hello," Gar said earning an irritated look from Brion. "Anyway there are many other animals like Monkey who live here on the Sanctu-OOF!!!" Before Garfield could finish a flash of Yellow with black spots knocked Gar to the ground, and before anyone realized Gar was pinned by a Cheetah, who was licking his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Gar began to laugh. "Duma... HAHA... Get off me... HAHA... it's good to see you too."

When Duma finally got off of Gar, Gar rose up from the ground and began to pat Duma on the Head. "Guys This is Duma, he is one of the Cheetahs I helped raised."

Than Gar looked out in the Distance "Speak of the Devil, there's the other one", Everyone looked and saw the other cheetah racing in and pouncing on Duma. Both the Cheetahs began to nuzzle each other's faces.

"Awww...", Violet began. "Looks like Duma has a Girlfriend".

"Actually", Gar began. "Make that a Boyfriend".

"Excuse Me", Brion said with a surprised looked.

"Yeah", Gar says. "Homosexuality is very common in the Animal kingdom."

"Noted", Brion said.

______________________________________

Gar began to show everyone around the Sanctuary, and showed them all the different types of Animals that now reside there.

"Wait a Minute...", Gar says. "Where's Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth", Violet asks.

"Elizabeth is an Elephant, me and my mom saved when she was a Young Elephant.", Gar explained.

"Well Gar..." Bernhard continues. "Elizabeth Has wondered off three or four times. The first three times she's been gone two or three days. But this time she's been gone for a Week, and we don't know where she is".

"Then we gotta find her", Gar said

"We'll help out, Gar", M'gann said everyone searched the wide open spaces of the Animal Sanctuary. Forager began looking down holes.

"Fredd Bug does not see Elizabeth The Elephant in any of these holes". Fredd Bug says.

"Forage... I mean Fredd Bug", Perdita says. " those are Meerkat Holes. And Besides Elizabeth wouldn't be able to fit in any of these holes. Elephants are huge".

"Oooh... Fredd Bug Understands". Fredd Bug says.

"I have an idea", Gar says. "Elephants find one another using their huge hears, so all I have to do is shape shift into an Elephant and hear for her trumpeting".

"Uhh... Are you sure that will work", Victor said. "There are other Elephants out there besides Elizabeth. How would you be able to know which one is her."

"She couldn't have gone far", Gar says. "Plus it's worth a shot". Gar than shape shifts into an Elephant and perked up his big ears to hear for Elizabeth, then he heard some trumpeting coming this way.

"I hear an Elephant, it's coming this way from the East." Gar said.

They all looked and sure enough an Elephant was coming this way and Gar knew right away that it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth", Gar shouts with glee, and run towards Elizabeth and hugs her trunk. "I'm so glad you're okay".

Then Gar heard small trumpeting coming from behind Elizabeth. Gar looked behind her and was shocked to see two baby Elephants. "Oh my gosh", Gar says with a big smile. "Guys... Elizabeth is a Mother, look."

They all looked at the two baby Elephants that were right behind Elizabeth.

"Aww!!!" Violet, Tara, and Perdita all said in harmony "They're so cute".

"Do they have names", Violet said.

"That's a great idea" Gar began. "And, I have the Perfect names for them".

Gar points to the Boy Elephant Calf. "This one will be called Tantor." He says, then points to the Girl Elephant Calf and says, "And this one will be called Rita".

"After Rita Farr", M'gann said. "I thought you would name the Girl, after your mother."

"I was going to save that name for whenever I had a daughter" Gar said.

"Awww". Perdita says. "Thats sweet, but your thinking to far though".

"Yeah, I know", Gar says, then a thrown forms on a face and turns to Brion, Tara, Violet, Fredd Bug, and Victor. "Alright you guys feel free to look around more. I have to talk to M'gann, Conner, and Perdita for a moment".

Gar walked into the House and M'gann, Perdita, and Conner followed him.

"Gar...", Perdita said. "Is something wrong".

"Yeah..." Gar Began. "You see... I wasn't entirely truthful to all of you. There was another reason why I brought you all along Today. I needed you to stay by my side".

"For what", M'gann said with concern.

Gar had a sad expression on his face, Tears began forming in his eyes. "One of the Animals here at the Sanctuary is going to pass away soon", he began. "Her Name is Tiger Lilly, and I came here to say goodbye to her in Person".

________________________

To Be Continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Here's the sneak peek to the next chapter
> 
> Chapter 3: Goodbye Tiger Lilly  
Garfield says Goodbye to Tiger Lilly, the Liger


	3. Goodbye Tiger Lilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield says Goodbye to Tiger Lilly the Liger.

The Room was silent for a while, strands of tears roll down both of Garfield's cheeks as he explained that he got a call from the Sanctuary explaining that Tiger Lilly one day suddenly collapsed, started growing weak and wasn't getting any better and that he knew the worst was coming and that her time on earth is coming to an end.

"Garfield...", the silence was broken by M'gann, who came over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure there isn't anything the people here at the Sanctuary could do for her." Said Perdita.

"They've done all they could for her", Gar says. "But now there's nothing more that could be done for her."

_________________

"They are so cute", Violet said sitting and petting both of the baby Elephants. Violet, Brion, Tara, Victor and Forager (Fredd Bug) were still at the Animal Sanctuary with Gar, Perdita, Conner, and M'gann.

"I agree with you on that one". Tara said 

"Well, Garfield was right." Victor said. "You can really get close with Nature here".

"Gaaaahh!!!" They all heard Brion shout and turned to see that another creature was on him."Mother of Goat, I swear, if this is Monkey Again...."

"Actually it isn't Monkey." Victor said. "This Time, it's a Lemur."

"It's not just any Lemur." They heard Gar say as they turned around to see him walking towards them, with M'gann, Conner, and Perdita following behind. "It's a Sifaka Lemur. And his names Zoboomafoo."

"Seriously," Vic said. "You named him after a character from an old toddler show".

"Yeah." Gar said. "I named him in memory of the lemur that played Zoboomafoo, who passed away in 2014".

"Well, that's one way to honour someone's memor...YAAAAHHH". Brion yelled as he felt something wet touch the side of his face. He turns to see that it was a strange creature that licked him. Brion couldn't tell what the creature. The only features he recognized were it's Giraffe like face and it's Zebra Striped Legs.

"Hey, he likes". Gar said

"That's nice" Brion said, not trying to be irritated and burn his clothes off. "But, what is it?"

"His name is Kupigwa, which is Swahili for stripe, and Kupigwa is an Okapi" Gar says.

"What's an Okapi". Violet Says.

"An Okapi is an animal that is closely related to the Giraffe", Gar said.

"Garfield", Fred Bugg says. "What are those two animals over there." He was pointing at two different types of Antelope"

"That's Oryx and Beast", Gar said. "Oryx is an Oryx, And Beast is a Wildebeest, they've been on the Sanctuary for years".

"I don't know about you guys" Vic said. "But I'm about ready to leave."

"Wait". Garfield said, forcing a smile trying not to look sad in front of them. "Before we go, there is one more animal that I want to show you. Her name is Tiger Lilly, and she is a rare animal".

"Oooh!!! What animal is it." Violet said with excitement, now showing her Yellow Aura".

"You'll see". Gar says. "Follow me".

As the all followed him to the barn to meet the mystery animal, Gar was doing his best to hold back tears. For he knew the really hard part was about to come.

They all walked in to the barn and followed towards a Stable, where they saw a big cat similar to a lion, but was bigger than a lion. The big cat laid still on the Ground breathing slowly and heavily.

"Guys," Gar said. "This is Tiger Lilly, she's a Liger".

"What's a Liver". Violet asks.

"A Liger is a hybrid," Gar said."A combination of a Lion and a Tiger."

Gar came a little closer to Tiger Lilly, who began to open her eyes slowly to see Garfield. Tiger Lilly remembers Gar even if he was Green, the sight of seeing the person who helped saved her made her tail slowly move back and forth. Gar began to slowly sit down next to the liger, and began to pet her head.

"Me and my Mom saved her from a cruel person, who wanted to make a coat out of her". The thought of poachers makes Gar sick to his stomach. "She was pregnant around that time, so not only did we save that day, we saved her two unborn cubs as well". 

Then Two fully grown Ligers came into the barn. "And there they are now".Gar said pointing at two livers coming in. "Let them come through."

They all made a path for the two livers to go through to see their mother. "I wanted to introduce her to you, before she goes." Gar says as a sad expression grows on his face.

"Goes?" Violet Says confused. "Goes where? Is she going to another sanctuary?"

"No", Gar says.

"Is she going to a Zoo?" Violet asks

"No."

"Is she going to be released back into the wild?" Violet asks.

"No." Gar says as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "By the way, Ligers are not born in the wild. They are bred in captivity".

Violet notices the years rolling down his cheek. The sight Gar beginning to cry made her worry, Everyone else began to notice as well. "What's going to happen to Tiger Lilly than".

"Violet." Perdita said as feelings of sadness began to show on her face. "Tiger Lilly's Dying".

Violet gasps, putting her hands over her mouth. Strong emotions begin to flood the inside of her body as her purple Aura shows. Sad expressions began to form on everyone else's faces as well. "But Why?" Violet Says, her voice beginning to crack a little. "Why is she dying?"

"Because she's old, Violet" Gar says. "She's not as young as she used to be. Everyone does eventually, and Death is a natural part of life."

"Wait, I have an idea" Violet said. "I could use my healing aura to heal her so she won't die today".

"No." Gar says. "I'm sorry, Violet. But I can't do that to Tiger Lilly. I just can't keep her from dying. It wouldn't be right."

"But I don't want you to be sad". Violet Says, as tears began to form in her eyes."I want you to be happy".

"Violet." Gar says, "I know your trying to help me. But using your healing powers to save Lilly isn't going to make things better for her. Also death isn't forever. Once Lilly dies, she'll be in a better place. A place where she'd be happy and is no longer in pain."

"You really think so". Violet Says, as the tears forming in her eyes started rolling down her cheeks.

"I know so" Gar says. He then looks down at Tiger Lilly who looked back at him.

"Hey, Girl" Gar began. "It's me. You remember right. I know it's been a while since I've seen you" Tiger Lilly continues to look up at him. "The one thing I wish I could get back was spending more time with you. I'm really going to miss you Girl." He begins to sniffle a little as More tears began to fall from his face. "I came to say Goodbye to you before you go, please say hi to mom for me."

Tiger Lilly began to lift her head up slowly and slowly began licking the tears off Gar's. "Goodbye Tiger Lilly, I'll never forget you."

Tiger Lilly then rubs her face on Gar's face. She then lowers her head to ground level, continuing to breathe slowly and heavily.

Until her ears began to lower down, her eyes slowly closed, her tail stopped moving, and then she took her last breath.

And before Gar knew it, Tiger Lilly was gone.

Tears continued to run down Gar's cheeks. He closed his eyes as he places his head on top of Tiger Lilly's. Perdita came to Gar's side hugging him as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Violet couldn't help but cry as well. Brion came to her side and began to comfort her.

Two of Tiger Lilly's children, began to place their faces onto their mother. Tears then began to form in their eyes, for they knew that their mother was gone.

Gar continued to look down at the lifeless body of Tiger Lilly. 'I promise, I'll never forget you'. He said to himself Quietly.

__________________

Later that day, Tiger Lilly's funeral was held. Many of the staff members who worked at the Sanctuary were devastated by the death of Tiger Lilly. She was beloved by all of them.

After the funeral, They all said their goodbyes to the staff. They all got on the Bio-Ship, and flew away.

Superboy was piloting the ship, as M'gann sat next on Gar's left and Perdita on his right. Gar was quiet, for the whole ride home.

"Gar." M'gann said softly, he looked up at her. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay. It's like you said before, Tiger Lilly moved on to a better place. Plus she won't be alone up there. Your mom will be there with here."

"I know, it's just I regret not being there for her all the Time". Gar says. "I wish I could have a do-over".

"I know Gar." M'gann said softly, as tears formed in her eyes and began to run down her cheeks, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you didn't cry as much as I did when reading this chapter.
> 
> The next chapter is called Chapter 4:Acting Coach- When the Happy Harbor High School is putting on a play, Gar teaches Violet to act. 
> 
> But why is Brion so worked up about Violet being in a Musical? Your going to have to wait and find out why.


	4. Acting Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Happy Harbor High School is putting on a play, Gar teaches Violet to act.
> 
> But why is Brion so worked up about Violet being in a Musical? Your going to have to wait and find out why.

\------------2 weeks ago-----------

"Hey Gar," Violet Said. "Can you Help me with Something?"

Garfield was spending the weekend at Happy Harbor. "Sure, what do you need help with".

"So, my school is doing a Musical. It's called Into the Woods and I'm trying out for a part", Violet explains. "But I don't have a lot of experience in acting, so I thought that since you are an actor, you could help me".

"I'm not an actor", Gar said using Air Quotes. "I'm an Actor", he said with a little more presentation in his voice.

"Uhh... I don't hear a difference...", Violet said with a Confused look. "You basically said the same thing.

"I was only making a reference from the Show, The Big Bang Theory." Gar said. "And to answer your question, Yes, I will help you out."

"Really," Violet said with excitement, her yellow Aura showing. "I honestly thought you would say no, because of how you hate your acting career right now".

"The only reason I hate my acting career is because Gretchen Goode is in the Picture", Gar said. "And just because I hate my acting career, doesn't mean I shouldn't help other teach people to act."

Violet then gives Gar a giant hug" Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"No Problem," Gar said, his face turning Purple. "Now... Can you let go of me... I can't... Breathe".

"Oops," Violet said letting go of the green shapeshifter. "Sorry, are you okay".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a minute." Gar says trying to catch his breath. "Man, I thought M'gann had a strong grip."

"Alright", Gar says, after finally caught his breath. "Let's Begin".

\-------------12:00 am--------------

"Okay," Gar said with a Yawn. "Let's try again."

"Okay," Violet said

Violet has been going over her script with Gar since 10 am. Over that time Gar taught her the basics of how to be an act. However she's been struggling with reciting her lines the first few times. They took a few breaks and continued on.

"Into the Woods, Without Delay.  
But Carefull not to lose the way.  
Into the Woods, who knows what may  
be lurking on the Journey". Violet sung now sounding less like a Zombie.

"Great Job, Halo". Gar said, Yawning. "We'll continue this in the morning."

"Okay", Violet said. "Thank you, once again for helping me."

"Your welcome", Gar said. "Good night".

"Good night".

\-------------- the next morning------------------

Morning came and Gar came outside onto the Back porch, where M'gann, Connor, Violet, Brion, Tara, Forager, Victor, Artemis, Will and Lian were.

"WOAH!!! Dude are you okay!" Victor said, looking at the tired Garfield.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Gar said. "I'm just tired... Yawn.... I stood up until Twelve to help halo go over her lines for the musical at her school".

"I think somebody needs, Coffee". Will said

"No", Gar, M'gann, Connor, and Artemis said in unison.

"I don't drink Coffee, anymore". Gar said. "It was just one time, and after that I vowed never to have again".

"Why?" Brion said

"Well..." Gar said

\-----------flashback (year 2016)--------------

Through the entire sparing practice, a tired beast boy was having trouble staying up. After the Sparing was over, Connor, Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann confronted Gar about his tiredness.

"Garfield", Kaldur said, with concern. "Are you Okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine", Gar says. "I'm just tired."

"I told you not to stay up all night watching all the transformers movie". M'gann said.

"Here, Gar" Jamie said. "Perhaps you need Coffee."

"Uh... are you sure that's a good idea". Kaldur said.

"What you think Gar's never had coffee before," Jamie said.

"Actually, I've never had Coffee before." Gar said

"Never?" Jamie said, surprised.

"Never!" Gar said.

"Well, consider this... your first Coffee." Jamie said holding a cup of coffee from Tim Hortons in his face.

"Thanks, Jamie." Gar said with a Yawn. Than began chugging the whole cup.

All of a Sudden, Gar froze. His tail stuck up and his pupils shrunk. Then the next thing everyone knew Garfield was running around in Circles as fast as a cheetah.

Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary came out of the debrief just in time to see Garfield zoom past him. Batman looked where Artemis, Connor, M'gann, Kaldur, And Jamie were all standing. "Explanation, Now!"

"Well, you see..." Jamie says. "I kinda gave Gar Coffee, and all of a sudden, this happened".

"That explains it", Batman says.

"How does that explain it". Oliver says.

"Think about it Garfield can Shape shift into any animal" Batman says. "He can also shape shift into Animals that can't handle the energy in coffee".

"That does make perfect sense," Dinah said.

"So how long will it take to wear off". M'gann said.

"Probably an hour". Batman said.

Everyone then began to look at Jaime. "Maybe giving him Coffee was a bad idea" he said nervously.

"You think". They all shouted in Unison.

\------------- End of Flashback-------------

"... And that's basically what happened." Gar finished.

Briton, Victor, and Tara couldn't help but laugh at the Story.

"It's not funny..." Gar said with irritation in his voice. "I had a really bad headache after that."

"So Gar", Violet said. "Can we Continue to go over my lines".

"Yeah, sure", Gar said. "Just give me a minute... Yawn... I need to take a little cat nap". He shape shifts into a cat and falls asleep.

_____________

Over the weekend, Gar began continued to help Violet go over her lines and help her get over her nerves.

She's shown great progress, and was ready for the try outs.

A couple days later, Violet called Garfield with excitement, explaining to him that she got a part in the musical as the Bakers' wife. Garfield was very proud of her and continued to help go over her lines and prepare for opening night.

\------------Present Day----------

"Gar, I need to Ask a favor of you". Violet said.

"What is it?", Gar asks.

"I have a friend coming over to practice with me on a song we are going to sing together in the musical", Violet explains. "But I need you to take Brion to the Beach and keep him distracted".

"What? Why?". Gar said.

"Because, the friend I'm singing with is playing the baker. And the scene involves a kiss", Halo exclaims. "And I don't want him to get mad and scare my friend".

"Don't worry, Violet" Gar said. "I'll keep him occupied."

"Thank you", Violet said.

\--------------- Later ---------------

Brion and Gar were both in there superhero outfits sparing on the beach. Gar asked brion to spar with him only to help Violet avoid another one of his jealousy rages.

Beast Boy Shape Shifts into different animals that are able to dodge Brion's lava blast. Then brion hardens his lava to make it easier to punch Gar in his Gorilla form. After a while Brion and Garfield took a little break.

"Phew, I don't know about you, Gar..." Brion said. "But I'm ready to head back and rest."

"Woah... Wait a minute!!!" Gar said. "Let's spar some more, I mean the sun is still up, we still have sometime".

"No thank you", Brion said, beginning to walk away. "I'm tired and I'm ready to head back".

"Oh, come on." Gar said, getting in his way. "Just a few more minutes."

"Wait a minute..." Brion said something clicking on his head."Are you preventing me from heading back".

"Nooo!!!" Gar said trying not to act nervous.

"Don't lie to me", Brion said starting to sound angry. "I know you are lying".

"Me, No", Gar said, shape shifting into a lion. "I'm not lion about anything".

"Tell me the truth". Brion said, steam emitting from his body.

"Please stop badgering me," Gar said, turning into a Badger.

"Enough with the animal puns, and spill the Beans", Brion shouted.

"I honestly thought you would find those puns hissssterical", Gar said turning into a Python.

Brion then Grabs Gar by his scaly neck and picked him up. "Last chance...", Brion said not trying to burn Gar. "TELL... ME... THE... TRUTH."

"Alright, alright. I talk, but please don't get mad". Gar said. And begins to explain about how halo put him up to it, because she was rehearsing a scene with a guy and how the scene involved the two of them kissing.

"Mother of Goat". Brion shouted, throwing Gar to the ground and running back to the house".

Gar turned into a falcon and flew past him turning into a wildebeest and landing in front of him. "Don't get in my way, Garfield." Brion said, and starts to burn through the Ground. Gar knew what he was doing. His plan was to burn a tunnel underground to get past him. 

But Gar was ready and turned into a mole to feel for his vibrations underground. Then when Brion popped out from the Ground, Gar turned into a Donkey and kicked him in the Butt, causing him to fly in the air and hit a tree.

"What the Hell, you Jackass." Brion said.

"Oh, there's an animal pun when you hear one", Gar said as he turned into an Elephant. "Now let's acknowledge the Elephant in the room". Then began charging at Brion.

Brion then began to throw shots of lava at Gar, who quickly turned into a Rannian Dragon (Alien creature from Rann), and dodges each lava blast quickly. Then turns into a Gorilla and punches him in the Gut.

Briton hardens the lava on his hand and uses it to punch Gar. Gar then turns into a Mandrill, grabs a stick and sacks Brion on the Head with it, Raffiki Style.

"OWWW!!! MOTHER OF GOAT!" Briton Shouted, in pain.

"Would you just listen to me, please." Gar said.

"GRRRRR!!!" Brion growled. "Fine, what do you have to say."

"Violet only asked me to keep you distracted because she knew you react like this," Gar began. "Plus, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?!" Brion shouted. "Violet is going to kiss another guy, that's what the big deal is!!!"

"Don't get so worked up. It's not going to be a real kiss," Gar said."There's nothing between them. They are just rehearsing for a Musical, and It's not like she's going to dump you to be with that Guy. She loves you and only you."

Brion begins to calm down. "I guess I was acting a little childish just now".

"A little?" Gar said, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay," Brion said. "A lot. Sorry for acting that way".

"It's no problem", Gar said. "Let's just wait until Violet's done with her rehearsal. Also it's a good thing I stopped you before you got there." Pointing at Brion in his suit.

"Oh, right", Brion said, chuckling a bit. "That would've been hard to explain".

\---------- That Night ---------

"Halo" Brion said, as she was just about to leave.

"Yes, Brion", Violet said.

"I know what you were doing today", he said calmly.

"Wait, you do." Violet said shocked. "Did Gar tell you".

"Yes he did".

"Are you mad?" Violet said with a sad face.

"I was, but not anymore". Brion said. "Gar knocked some sense into me, and I got the bump to prove it". Rubbing his hand on his head as he chuckled a bit.

"So, your okay with me kissing a guy in a Musical". Violet said.

"Yes, because I know that you love me and only me." Brion said.

Violet smiles. "Yes that's true". And both come together for a kiss.

"Awww", Gar said who was on the coach in the form of a lizard. "That's sweet. You two really do make a cute couple".

"Seriously, Gar". Brion said, as Gar ruined the moment. "Go bother M'gann and Connor with their love life".

"Great Suggestion", Gar said changing back to his normal form and heading off to bother Connor and M'gann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter is Called, Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Robert.
> 
> Garfield takes the team to the Australia Zoo.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was a special request from Undertaleuniverse.


	5. I need ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas for my next chapter

Hey guys

So as you know the next chapter is about Gar and the Team going to the Australia Zoo. And Gar introduces the Crocodile Hunters family to the Team.

But I need some ideas for this chapter. So I was hoping you guys could give me some ideas for this chapter. If you can that would be so helpful thank you.


	6. Ch: 6 Happy Birthday Robert part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar takes the team to the Australia Zoo. But will the fun last.

"Please", Bart said.

"No", Gar said.

"Pretty Please", Bart Said.

"Still, no." Gar said.

"Pretty Please with Whipped cream, Sprinkles and a Cherry on top." Bart said.

"Okay", Gar said.

"Really", Bart said.

"No", Gar said.

"Oh, come on", Bart said. "Why won't you tell us where we're are going?"

"Because it's a Surprise", Gar began. "And I am not going to spoil it for everyone."

The young speedster then began to give Gar the puppy dog eyes. 

"Please, I invented the puppy dog eyes", Gar said. "I can do them better than you." Gar then turned into a Beagle pulling his best puppy dog eyes act ever.

"Okay, fine", Bart said. "But, please tell me."

"Sorry Bart, but you are going to have to wait." Gar said giving him a little smirk.

"That's not funny." Bart said irritated.

It was December 10th, Gar, Perdita, Victor and the Team (Brion, Violet, Tara, Forager/ Fred Bugg, Jamie, Bart, Traci, Virgil, and Cassie) were all in the Bioship, flying in the Air. Gar told they were going on a trip, but he didn't tell them where they were going.

Bart has been kinda antsy and impatient, constantly begging Gar to tell them where they're going. What you would expect from a Teenage Speedster.

"Do you by any chance know where we are going," Bart asked The Vlatavan Queen.

"Yes, I do", Perdita said, which made Bart smile in hopes she would tell them. "But I'm also not going to tell you."

"No Fair", Bart said.

__________________________

15 minutes have past, and Bart is still being a pest, only this time he not begging Gar or Perdita to tell him where they're going, anymore.

"Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we..."

"MOTHER OF GOAT, BART!!!" Brion yelled. "I never thought I'd say this... but be patient!"

"You won't have to be patient for long Bart, because we're already in Australia", Gar says than talks to the Bioship. "Alright Girl, shape shift into a tour bus."

The Bioship got out of Camo mode and began to take shape as a tour bus. Everyone in the Bio ship watched everything around them begin to change. The Bioship lowers itself onto the road and begins to drive.

"So the surprise place is in Australia?", Jamie asked.

"Yes," Gar said.

"Oooh, I wonder if we're going to the Beach", Traci said with excitement while trying to keep her magic powers under control.

"Uh Traci," Virgil said. "We didn't bring swim suits, beach towels or anything else beach related with us."

"Oh right." Traci said with disappointment on her face.

\------------- 6:00pm --------------

"Alright Guys, we're here." Gar said. "Welcome to the Australia Zoo."

"Oh, great", Brion said sarcastically. "Another place with animals".

"Are you kidding, Brion" Bart said. "This place is so crash. It was founded by the Crocodile Hunter".

"Who", Brion, Violet, Tara, and Forager said in Unison.

Steve Irwin aka the Crocodile Hunter was an Australian zookeeper, conservationist and television personality." Gar said. "He was very famous for his Wildlife Documentaries, but he's more famous for preserving Crocodiles and many other animals here."

"The Crocodile Hunter was a big deal", Virgil said. "In Many of his documentaries, he was brave enough to wrestle crocodiles".

"So we're going to meet this Crocodile Hunter?" Brion asked.

"Sadly, no" Gar said with a bit of sad expression on his face. "Steve Irwin past away in 2006, by a stingray injury in the heart. But his legacy still lives on in his family and in this Zoo."

Everyone began to pile out of the Bioship/ Bus and head to the entrance.

"Awe man," Bart said. "It's closed."

"The Zoo isn't closed to us". Gar says as he sends a text to someone. Seconds later the Gates to the Zoo began to open and a blonde Woman, in her 50's, a Girl in her 20's, and a Boy who looked like he was the same age as Gar, all appeared in front of them.

"Hey Gar," the woman said. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too." Gar said, giving the woman a hug. "You, remember Perdita, right?"

"How could I forget" the Blonde woman said said. "It's good to see you again, your Majesty."

"Please, I am nobody's majesty tonight". Perdita explained.

Gar then turns to the others. "Everybody, this is Terri Irwin. Wife of Steve Irwin, and their Son and Daughter. Robert Irwin and Bindi Irwin

"Wait a minute, your know the Crocodile Hunter's family". Cassie said surprised.

"Yes", Gar said. "And I also knew the Steve Irwin, before he passed away."

"How do you know them" Vic asked.

"Before I was born, my mom was close friends with Steve and Terri" Gar said.

"And we were the ones that inspired her to help animals who are sick or wounded" Terri Said.

"How did we not know about this", Jamie asked.

"You never asked", Gar said. "Another reason why we're here is because it's Robert's Birthday, well actually his birthday was on December 1st."

"Come on in", Robert began, as they all walked into the Zoo. "I'm glad you all could make it, and it's nice to see you again, mate". Turning to Gar.

"you too", Gar said.

They all walked around the Zoo seeing all the Animals. Getting up close to animals like Kangaroos, Cheetahs, A Wombat named Minibus, Rhinos, Giraffes, and many more.

At one point, one Kangaroo came up to Brion. Brion slowly reached his hand out to pet it. But before he knew it the Kangaroo was standing on its tail with his legs up which it used to kick Brion in the Crouch. Brion fell to the ground in pain, as Bart, Jamie, Virgil, Traci, and Cassie were filming the Whole thing on their phones. 

However, Violet had more success petting the Kangaroo than Brion.

"How are you better with animals", Brion said, still in pain from the kick.

"I don't know," Violet answers. "I guess animals love me more".

"Terri", one of the staff members shouted. "The new guy we just hired fell into one of the Crocodile pits."

"Oh no" Terri said in fear.

"Don't worry, we have him covered" Gar said. "Blue with me."

The scarab gave Jamie his armor, and both Gar and Jamie head to where the crocodiles were as fast as they could. They arrived just in time to see the Crocodile moving slowly towards the staff member who fell in.

"Blue, get the guy out of their," Gar said. "I'll hold off the Crocodile".

Gar jumped into the pit, putting himself in between the Crocodile and the person. Than shape shifting into a Crocodile and began to snarl at the Croc. But the Croc kept of moving, so Gar turned into a Hippo and Opened his mouth wide and roaring, in hopes that The Crocodile will back away and return to its pond. And sure enough, it did.

Meanwhile, blue got the staff member out safe and sound, and Gar followed them out. After a while, Terri, Bindi, Robert, and the others

"Are you alright," Terri asked the staff member.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The staff member answered.

"That was an awesome job, you did, Mate." Robert said to Gar.

"Yes, it was." Terri said, and then began to think."You know what, now that you're here, maybe you can help us out with Something."

"Sure", Gar said. "What do you need help with".

"Follow me" Terri said.

Everyone follow the Irwin family to their main office. When they were all there Terri explained everything to Gar.

"We have been getting reports on some people who have been abducting animals hear in Australia", She Began. "This has been going on for weeks now, these people might be animal traffickers. So since you lead the Outsiders Gar, I was hoping you and your team could put their Operation on ice."

"Of course we can," Gar said.

"Wait, are you actually considering this, Gar" Brion said to him.

"Being a hero isn't just about helping people." Gar began, "We can also help animals as well, they have a right on this planet justice as much as we do. So who's with me."

"I'm in", Bart said.

"Did do", Jamie said.

"I've been itching to bust an operation," Cassie said.

"Count me in, as well", Virgil said.

Everyone then looked at Brion.

"*sigh*, Fine I'll come, as well." Brion said.

"Alright, let's go save some animals." Gar said. "Outsiders, Away."

"Yeah, that battle cry needs work." Virgil said.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter
> 
> The Next chapter is called: Happy Birthday Robert Part 2
> 
> Beast Boy and the Outsiders go on a mission to save some animals. And they run into a surprise along the way.


	7. Happy Birthday Robert Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy and the Outsiders go on a mission to save Australian animals from Poachers. And they run into a surprise along the way.

It was a late night as the Bioship flew in the air.

"We're almost at the location", Gar said as he piloted the Bioship, pointing at the Big flashing dot on a map. "The tracker we implanted on the poachers van shows that the van has come to a complete stop. Meaning that's where operation is."

The Bioship was in camo mode when they finally arrived at the location, which was two abandoned warehouses with about ten poachers standing Guard outside.

"So predictable, that they would choose a place that's been abandoned for their base of Operation". Bart said.

"Let's deploy a beetle mini-drone, we need to see what's going on in there", Gar said. 

A Beetle mini-drone flew out of the Bioship and flies into the warehouse

"Transfer the signal to bioship". Gar said.

Blue Beetle transfers the signal to Bioship. The bioship then projects what's inside the warehouse. The Team saw 9 poachers, one of them probably being the Leader. The Team also sees cages of many sizes holding several Species of Animals indigenous to Australia and Tasmania.

"It looks like they've been hoarding the Animals they catch." Traci said.

"But why?" Tara asked.

"They're probably animal traffickers," Gar said, with a bit of aggravation in his voice." Their going to butcher all these animals at once, just so they could get money". 

Since Gar lived all his life on a sanctuary with animals, the thought of what Poachers, hunters, and Traffickers do to animals makes him numb with rage. Memories begin to go through Garfield's head as he remembers see a dead elephant with no tusks, obviously pried out by poachers leaving the poor creature to die.

"Which is why we gotta prevent that from happening", Gar said. "So here's the plan, Geo-Force will be leading Forager, Halo, Terra, and Thirteen to distract the Guards outside of the Base. I will be leading Static, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, and Wondergirl to take out the poachers inside and save the Animals, got it."

"Got it" everyone said together.

"Alright, Outsiders away," Gar said.

"Still needs work", Static Said.

_____________________________

Outside the warehouse, all the Guards were keeping watch. Geo-Force, Halo, Terra, Forager, and Thirteen were quietly hiding behind old vehicles, that were left behind.

"Is everyone ready", Brion said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Forager, get ready." Forager than begins to role into a ball, as Brion creates a ramp but hardening the lava he forms. Forager roles up the ramp and into the air. All the Guards looked up, wondering what the hell that thing is.

"Terra, Now". Brion said. Terra began using her powers to to levitate the piece of the ground they were on top of, and charge at the poachers.

Thirteen used her magic powers on two of the poachers guns causing the guns to fall apart, while Terra threw chunks of Rocks at the two poachers, Forager lands on one poacher.

Poachers began firing at Brion and his Team. Halo used her red aura to create a force field around them. But not before getting hit in the shoulder by one of the bullets. She swallowed her pain the best she could and kept the force field up.

_________________________

Inside the Warehouse, the poachers heard the gunfire coming from outside.

"Oy, what's all the commotion going on outside." One of the poachers said.

"We've been found out, mates." Said The lead poacher, who was bulked up than the others. "Let's take 'em out. We can't have any witnesses."

Then crashing through the top of the warehouse and landing in front of them was the Outsiders.

"Krinkey, it's the Outsiders", said one of the Poachers.

"You got that right" Cassie said.

"Alright, listen up you butcher's", Gar said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I should encourage you to do this the easy wary, because we're basically teenagers with power's. So please stand down, for your sakes."

"We're not going to surrender to you." The leader said. "Alright mates, light 'em up". The Outsiders took cover behind big empty crates as the poachers began shooting at them.

"Alright, looks like they chose the hard way", Gar said. "Wondergirl, deflect."

"Gotcha covered", Wondergirl said as she gets in front of them deflecting the Bullets coming their way.

"Statc, Electro magnetism. Kid Flash disarm" Gar said.

"You got it boss," Kid Flash said racing in, disarming 4 poachers. While Static uses takes away the guns of the other five poachers, by monetizing them together and throwing them away.

"Alright, Outsiders..." Beast Boy said while shape shifting into a Tiger. "Let's take them out."

___________________________

Outside the Warehouse, Brion and his team were still dealing with the Poachers outside.

"Halo, behind you." Brion said. Halo turns to see a poacher pointing a gun at her. But Forager rolled into him, causing him to fly in the air and hit a big crate.

Thirteen used her magic on three the poachers guns, causing them to fall apart. Making it easier for Terra to knock the daylights out them, using the rocks she formed around her fists.

As Brion knocked one poacher to the ground he noticed two other poachers heading for their truck. One was going to man the heavy machine gun on top, while the other went for a bazooka inside the truck.

Brion flung a shot of lava at the poacher holding the Bazooka. The other poacher began to fire at the Team. Brion used his lava powers to Block the gunfire.

Terra then flung a big chunk of rock at the poacher. Knocking him to the ground unconscious. 

Forever knocked another poacher off his feet. Halo used her white aura to blind to other poachers, allowing Terra to butt their heads together. Thirteen took out the two remaining Poachers by using her magic on them, sending them flying and landing on one of the trucks.

"All the poachers are down," Thirteen said.

"Good," Brion said. "Now let's tie them together".

_______________________________

Inside the warehouse, the Outsiders were still taking care of the other poachers. Beast Boy was in his Gorilla form punching the daylights out of one of the poachers. Than he saw the Leader making a run for it.

"Guy's, I'm going after their leader". Gar said. "Can you handle these guys."

"You bet," Bart said. "Go after him."

Gar shape shifts into an Eagle and flies after him. The lead poacher escapes through the back door of the warehouse leading him outside. Garfield follows. Shape Shifting into a Bison and landing in front of him.

"Dude, give it up." Gar said. "Your not winning this fight, plus there's still a chance for you to surrender."

"I will not surrender,mate". The leader said. "But, you know. Ever since you revealed yourself to the world, lots of poachers wanted to get their hands on you. Mainly because you are one of a kind, and might be worth a fortune. I can only imagine how much I'd get to bag you.

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Gar said, charging at the poacher.

The poacher got out of they way in time. Grabbing a knife from his boot the poacher began charging at Beast Boy, who shape shifted into a Gazelle jumping over him, Then turning into a big horn sheep and ramming into his butt. Causing the poacher to drop the knife and slide across the Ground. As The poacher began to get back up, Gar turned into a Gorilla and charged towards him. But then the poacher punched him in the face.

Gar began to back up in pain. Then the poacher curled his fists together, and struck Beast Boy to the ground. Gar lays on the ground reverting back to his normal form. The poacher heads towards the knife, picks it up, and begins to walk towards gar slowly, with a evil grin on his face.

But little did he know, that Gar was pretending to be Unconscious to fool the poacher. So at the last moment Beast Boy Shape Shifts into a Monitor Lizard and bites the poacher in the leg.

Losing his grip on the knife, the poacher howls in pain as the lizard sinks his teeth in his legs. Garfield then retracts his teeth from the poachers leg and reverts to his normal form.

The poacher begins to huff in pain from the bite. "You... huff... think one little bite... huff... can take me down." But when the poacher finished talking, he began to lose all feeling in his body, causing him to fall to the Ground. "What's going on. I can't feel the lower parts of my body."

"Isn't it amazing what a Monitor Lizards bite could do to a person", Gar said. "You should've studied more on animals, because you would know that a Monitor Lizards bite contains thousands of Bacteria that acts like venom. And the venom can temporarily paralyze a victim."

The poacher then growls to that retort.

"I'll take that as your way of surrendering", Gar said.

_____________________________

The Team locked up all the poachers in three large empty cages. 

"Alright team," Gar said. "Now that the poachers are taken care of, let's go check on the Animals."

The Team began to unlock the cages of each animal. With each animal, Gar shape shifts into that animal to communicate with them, telling them that they mean them no harm and that they're rescuing them.

A while later their was one last cage with six animals in it. But when Garfield came to that cage, his eyes grew wide with Shock. "Holy Chalupa". He says.

"Garfield," Cassie asks. "What is it?".

A smile of Joy forms on Beast Boy's face. "The Irwin Family are going to be happy to see these guys".

\----------- Later ------------

The Outsiders got all the Animals safely on the Bio ship, And began to make their way back to the Zoo. But not before dropping the poachers off at the nearest police station.

"Great Job," Terri said. "We can't thank you enough for saving all these beautiful creatures".

"Your welcome." Gar said, "but that's not all. We have a surprise for you guys. And this is like a belated birthday gift for Robert."

Gar turned towards the bioship. "Alright Girl, let them out."

The bioship turns around and a back door opens. Six creatures began to walk out. Creatures that were similar to dogs, with stripes on their backs.

Terri, Bindi, and Robert gasped with surprise with surprise when they saw the creatures walk out, for they knew what they were.

"Tasmanian Tigers!!!" Robert shouted with delight. "They're still alive."

"So they did survive their extinction", Bindi said.

"They were one of the few animals that were held captive by poachers." Gar said. "We honestly don't know how the poachers came across the Thylacines, But what we do know is that if these Tasmanian Tigers survived, then that would mean that there is more of them out there in Tasmania."

"Let's hope so", Terri said, looking like she was about to cry with tears of joy.

"Plus, we can preserve these Thylacines here so they could repopulate, and still have a chance at survival," Bindi said.

"Mate, this is the best birthday gift ever," Robert said. "Thank you, Garfield".

"Your welcome," Gar said. "I'm glad you like it."

Forager walks up to one of the Tasmanian Tigers, coming face to face with it. The thought to be extinct creature began to sniff Forager's face. "Forager, is confused why the Tasmanian Tigers are called Tasmanian Tigers. Tasmanian Tigers don't look like Tasmanian Tigers at all, Tasmanian Tigers look more like Dogs."

"That's because Tasmanian Tigers aren't tigers, they're not dogs either, Gar began. " They are Marsupials".

"What are Marsupials?" Violet asks.

"Marsupials are any members of the mammalian infraclass Marsupialia," Robert began. "A distinctive characteristic common to these species is that most of the young are carried in a pouch."

"Oh, like Kangaroos." Violet said.

"That's right." Gar said. "And the reason they are called Tasmanian Tigers is because of they stripes on their back, and a color similar to Tigers."

"Um... can someone help me out here." They all heard Brion voice. They turn around to see him covered in Koalas. They all couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Brion, they're hugging you," Violet said with a face that said, so adorable. "You see, not all animals hate you".

Brion began to smile at Violet. "You're probably right."

This is a night they'll remember for a long time, especially for Garfield. Because he not only saved animals from Poachers, but he also save animals that were thought to be extinct.

"But seriously could someone, help me out." Brion said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I know Tasmanian Tigers haven't been confirmed to still be alive. But there have been several sightings, so I still have high hopes.
> 
> By the way, Thylacine is another name for Tasmanian Tigers.


	8. Super Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield decides to help Bart and Iris Supervise the Children of the Justice League.

The Sun began to rise over Hollywood. In the hub, every one was asleep. Until a tired Victor began to hear Music and slammed his hand on the Alarm Clock beside his bed. Then he realized he never set his alarm on a Saturday.

Victor got out of his bed and began to walk out of his room. But he wasn't the only one, Brion, Violet, Tara and Forager all came out of their rooms, still tired. 

"Who is playing that infernal music", Brion said to tired to yell.

"I don't know, But I believe it's coming from the Kitchen", Tara said.

"Forager also smells something good coming from the Kitchen, as well." Forever said.

They all walked downstairs and began to head into the Kitchen, but stopped at the entrance way to see Garfield, in red sweat pants and a Black shirt that read 'Meat is Murder!' dancing to the Song, Thundershock.

The sight was enough to make everyone, except Forager, snicker a little. Tara got her phone out and began to recording Gar dancing. The Team found it funny and impressive how Gar can prepare Breakfast and Dance at the Same time.

After another minute of watching Gar dance without even knowing they were watching him, Brion couldn't hold his laughs in much longer.

"MWAHAHAHAHA", Brion laughed, making Gar come to a halt and turn around slowly to see them all watching him. "Mother of Goat, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my life".

Garfield began to blush, then slowly walked to the Music Box to turn it off.

"H-Hey," Gar said embarrassed. "How long were you guys standing there."

"Two Minutes", Victor said.

"That's long enough for me to record the whole thing." Tara said, chuckling a bit.

"Forager is wondering what Garfield Logan was doing", Forager said.

"I was just dancing," Gar said.

"Is it like some type of ritual humans perform, when they prepare food." Forever begins, earning some laughter. "Because Forager has never seen Miss Martian or Superboy do that when they prepare food".

"No," Gar said laughing a bit. "It's people do for many reasons, like for fun."

"Hm, Forager understands" Forager said.

"But why are you dancing while making Breakfast", Victor said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's something Uncle Larry would do when he prepares a meal," Gar said.

"Who's Uncle Larry", Violet said.

"Larry was part the Doom Patrol," Gar began. "The first family that took me in after my mother died, and I considered Larry, the Fun and Carefree Uncle."

"That explains why you were dancing", Brion said, finally finished laughing wiping tears off his face from laughing to much.

"Well, now that you guys are awake, would you like some breakfast," Gar said. They nodded in response.

Garfield began to hand out pancakes, waffles, and Cinnamon Toast to everyone.

"Did you make any Bacon and Sausage to go with any of this," Brion Said.

"Um... Hello", Gar said with irritation in his voice. Signaling his hands to what it read on his shirt.

"Right, you're a Vegetarian", Brion said.

"Probably wasn't a Vegetarian before he got his powers", Victor whispered.

"You know I can here you, nothing escapes these ears," Gar said. "And yes, I was a Vegetarian before I got my powers."

~Recognized- Kid Flash:B23~

"Good morning, Bart", Gar said.

"Mornin'" Bart said, with a tired expression.

"Wow," Gar said. "I don't think I have ever seen you this tired."

"The Tornado Toddlers have running me and Grandma down all day yesterday," Bart said. "And it's going to be much more of a hassle today. 'Cause not only do I have to help watch Dad and Aunt Dawn, but I also have to help watch the other Super Children."

"Tornado Toddlers?" Brion said.

"Super Children?" Tara said.

"Watch Dad and Aunt Dawn?" Vic said.

"Grandma?" Violet said.

"Oops! Spoilers!" Bart said.

"Let me sum it up for you guys", Gar said."Bart is from the Future. His Dad and Aunt Dawn are the Tornado Toddlers. The Tornado Toddlers are the son of the Flash. And the Super Children are the Children of some of the Leaguers."

Everyone sat around the table with confused looks. 

"That makes sense," Forager said. Everyone then looks at Forager, looking more confused that Forager understood everything Gar said.

"Anyways," Gar began. "Why don't I come and help you and Iris out".

"Are you sure you want to do this," Bart said. "They can be a lot to handle, plus aren't you busy with Something".

"Chilax," Gar said. "It's no problem."

"Dude, no one says chilax anymore," Bart said.

"I just did," Gar said, Smirking a little. "Plus you guys could use some extra hands. Or Tentacles." Gar's hands began to shape shift into Tentacles.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya" Bart said.  
________________________________

At Central City, Bart began to walk towards the West-Allen house. With Gar in the form of an iguana, perched on his shoulder to avoid the paparazzi.

~Ding-Dong~

Iris Opened the Door

"Thank god you're here Bart," Iris said. "And is that Garfield on your shoulder".

"Shh, not so loud," Gar said, through his bio suit. "I'm trying to keep a download. Paparazzi's everywhere".

"Noted," Iris said, as they came inside. "So why are you here, Gar".

"Well, Bart explained how the Super Children are having a get together, and I decided that I should help you guys out." Garfield explains shape shifting to his normal form.

"Well thank you, Gar," Iris said. "I could use the extra help, today especially".

Than two small flashs went past them and started running around them.

"How did they get out," Iris said. "I had the child's safety gate up."

"They might've vibrated through it," Bart said, as Don and Dawn ran into a different room. "Don't worry I'll go get them".

Bart chases after them, then later comes back with the two of them in his arms.

"No, Down." They both said in unison.

"Stay moded, Dad", Bart said.

"Don't call him Dad," Iris said. "And don't call me Grandma."

"But I didn't say it." Bart said.

"You were going to", Iris said.

"Why would you think that", Bart said.

"You always do," Iris said.

"Oh, right," Bart said feeling sheepish.

Don looked over at Garfield with a look of interest. "Why are you Green."  
_________________________________

Hours have past, and many parents with their children have arrived. First it was Lois Lane and Her son, Jonathan. Then came Lynn Stewart-Pierce and Her Daughter's , Anissa and Jennifer. Then John Smith (Red Tornado) and his Daughter, Traya. Then a pregnant Karen. Then came Mera, and her son Artur. Then Will arrived with Lian. And Finally Raquel arrived with her son, Amistad. They all gathered in the Backyard this time.

Basically, every kid except for Anissa, Jennifer, Artur, Lian, and Traya asked why Gar was Green, and he would always give the same answer. That he was an Meta Human. Anissa and Traya asked Gar questions about his relationship with Perdita. And Amistad asked Gar what type of powers he has.

"Uncle Saladhead can Shape Shift into Animals." Lian Said.

"Really," The Tornado Toddlers said in unison. "Can we see."

"Sure," Gar said. "Have any requests."

"Lion" Artur said.

"Tiger" Amistad said.

"Bear" Dawn and Don said in Unison.

"Koala bear" Jonathan said.

"Cat" Lian said.

So Gar began to shape shift into Animals all of the kids have been requesting. But after a while Gar began to get tired from shape shifting into Animals, it looked like he was on the Verge of passing out.

"Cow"

"Pelican"

"Turtle"

"Tasmanian Devil"

"Eagle"

"Toucan"

"Zebra"

"Monkey"

"Chimpanzee"

"Kangaroo"

"Octopus"

Reverting back to his normal form from Gar collapsed onto the Floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you dying " Amistad said.

"No," Gar said. "But I kinda feel like I am".

"Okay everyone, I think it's time to give Gar a break". Will said.

"Awe," they all said in unison.

"Thanks, Ro... I mean Will." Gar said.

"Your welcome," Will said.

"Hey, so Lynn was talking to me earlier," Gar said. "So you and Artemis..."

"Oh, Dear God," Will said.  
_____________________________

At the end of the Day, everyone began to leave. Leaving Iris, Bart, Gar, and the Tornado Toddlers left.

"I'm home," they all heard a voice. They saw Barry Allen, enter the Backyard. "Hey Sweetie, Bart... and Garfield!?" He said as he saw a tired Beast Boy laying on the Ground.

"He helped us supervise the Super Children" Bart explained.

"So, how did the play date go this time." Barry said.

"It was better then the other previous play dates we've had, mainly because we had Garfield here to help." Iris said. "He kept the kids occupied by shape shifting into various animals."

"Yeah" Gar said, still panting. "Took a lot out of me".

"You, know I should invite you to these more often", Iris said.

Garfield than looked at Iris with an are you joking look. "Oh... Okay!?" Was the only thing Gar could say.  
____________________________

~Recognized: Beast Boy: B19

Garfield began to walk up the stairs, with a tired expression.

"So, how'd it go," Brion said with a Smirk.

"Can't talk, too tired." Gar said.

"Now you know how we felt when you woke us up this morning by blasting that Loud Music," Tara said.

"Music?" Helga Jace said entering the room. "I didn't here music this morning".

"What," everyone said with surprised looks

"How can you sleep through that," Vic said.

"I probably wore my noise cancel headphones", Dr. Jace said.

Everyone looked at her for a long while

"Why didn't any of us think of that," Brion said smacking his hand on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I've enjoyed making it.


	9. I'm not Decent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date Garfield spends the night at Perdita's hotel room. But Perdita is in for a surprise.

"That was fun," Perdita said. Gar and Perdita were returning to the Hotel from their date, with two Bodyguards walking behind them.

"Which Part," Gar said. "The Part where we were followed by the Paparazzi, or the Part where Mr. Freeze interrupted our Date by robbing a bank."

"Okay, there were some bumps in the Road," Perdita said. "But still I had a good time."

Gar smiles, "I'm glad you did, your Majesty."

"I've told you many times not to call that," Perdita said Jokingly. "Or its a year in the Dungeon".

"Oh, big talk," Gar said, joining in on the Joke.

As they walked into the hotel Gar was surprised to see the time on his phone said 11:30 P.M.

"Wow is it really that time." Gar said. "I'm probably not going to get much sleep."

"Why is that," Perdita said.

"Because the Hub is a good two hour long Drive if I take an Uber". Gar began, "And when I get back to the Hub, it would probably be 1:30 or something like that."

"Well, you are welcomed to stay in my hotel room for the Night," Perdita said.

"Really", Gar said. "You sure we're not moving to fast?"

"That's not what I meant," Perdita said, Blushing a bit.

"I know," Gar said Smiling. "I was just Joking."

"Oh", Perdita said laughing. "That was a good."

"Thanks," Gar said. "But are sure it won't be a problem for me to stay for the night."

"It's no problem, what so ever," Perdita said.

"Well, Okay than," Gar said. "Just let me text Brion and the others."

When they got into the Apartment room, Gar tells Perdita that he's okay with sleeping on the Couch. Luckily for him, The Couch is the kind that turns into a Bed. So Perdita helped Gar set up the Bed.

"Alright, Gar." Perdita said with a Yawn. "I'm gonna turn in myself. I'll see you in the Morning.

"Goodnight, my Queen." Gar said hugging her and delivering a Kiss. "See you in the Morning". And with that Perdita walked into the other room which was her bedroom.

\--------- The Next Morning ----------

The Next Morning, the sun shines through the Room. The brightness from the woke up Gar. Gar sat up on the Bed and began to stretch and rub his eyes. Gar begins stands up and begins to stretch some more. As he gets up to stretch the sheets covering him began to fall off the Bed, Revealing he was entirely Naked.

At that same moment, Perdita walked at of her bedroom in her pajamas to see a butt naked Garfield Logan.

Perdita, gasped in shock and turned around as her face was burning red. That was the one thing she wasn't expecting to see when she got up. Her gasp was heard from Gar who turned to see Perdita turning around.

"PERDITA," Gar shrieked, covering his privates.

"Why are you naked," Perdita said, still red as a tomato.

"I can explain," Gar said. "Just give me a minute to put on my Clothes."

After Gar gets his clothes on and gave Perdita the Okay he began to explain why he was naked.

"So here's the thing," Gar said, Blushing a little. "I sleep in the Nude."

"How long have you've been doing this." Perdita said.

"Since I turned green," Gar said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Gar said.

"Seriously," Gar said. "I didn't think you would've wanted to know that."

"Noted," Perdita said. "But why do you sleep in the nude."

"I don't find it a big deal to sleep in the nude," Gar said. "Animals are naked. And I am the entire animal kingdom framed into a single magnificent Specimen."

"Noted, again." Perdita said. "I wasn't really expecting to see you naked. To be honest I thought the first time I would've see you naked was if we ever got married."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now." Gar said. "I can stop sleeping in the Nude if you find it a little uncomfortable."

"No no no," Perdita said. "Don't do that. Don't change yourself For me. I was just surprised to see you naked, something I wasn't expecting to see when I woke up today. Whether you sleep in the nude or not, I will still love you."

"Thank you, Perdita." Gar said Smiling. Than both Perdita and Gar lean in to kiss one another.

"Can I ask you something," Perdita said.

"Uh, sure." Gar said.

"Are you green there to," Perdita said, motioning to his junk.

"PERDITA," Gar shouted, his face burning of embarrassment.


	10. How old are you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion, Violet, Tara, Forager, Traci and Victor check out Garfields room.

"*Yawn*, Morning." Brion said to everyone else as he walked in the kitchen. 

It was 8:30 AM, in Hollywood.

"You know, it's kinda nice today." Vic said drinking some Coffee. "Mainly because Garfield isn't here, Dancing to loud music and waking us all up."

"Yes, I agree." Tara said.

It was last night, when they all got a Text from Gar, telling them that he'll be staying with Perdita for the night. And won't be back until the morning.

"Forager does wish Garfield Logan was here," Forager said. "Garfield Logan is really good at making pancakes."

"That's true," Vic said.

"Recognized - Thirteen: B29" the computer announced.

"Traci? What are you doing here?" Tara said.

"Waiting for Jamie," Traci said. "He made arrangements to meet here and go walk around Hollywood for our date."

Traci then looks around. "Is Gar still asleep."

"No. He's been spending the night with Perdita." Brion said. "He should be back soon."

"So," Traci said with a grin "Garfield isn't here."

"What is Traci Thurston planning." Forager said.

"Let's check out what his room looks like." Traci said.

Everyone looked at her a little confused.

"Why," Vic said a little creeper out.

"Because I've always wanted to know what his room looks like." Traci said. "After all, he is a celebrity."

"I'm not going into Gar's Room without his permission," Brion said.

"Isn't that described an invasion of someone's privacy." Violet said.

"Plus, your acting very creepy right now." Vic said.

"Oh,come on." Traci said. "Aren't you a little bit curious about what's inside Garfields room. I mean you seen each other's rooms. But not Gar's. Plus there's no way he'll find out, cause we'll be in and out in no time."

"I'm in," Tara said.

"I am a tad curious," Violet said.

"Forager, would like to see Garfield Logan's room." Forager said.

Brion thought for a while. "Well as long as it's quick."

Everyone than looks at Vic. "Well I am out-voted so there's no point."

Everyone than walked up the stairs and towards the door to Garfield's room. Traci reached for the Knob and twists it. She slowly opens it and they all began to look inside.

Gar's Room looked normal. It had a TV hanging on the wall over the dresser, with the bed on the other side facing the TV. There was a Computer desk, a Bookshelf, a Glass casing containing Beast Boy's Bio-suit, a DVD cabinet, a mini fridge containing snacks and pop, an X-Box, PlayStation, and Wii, gaming systems and a Rocker gaming chair. Garfield even had posters of Classic Movies and Superheroes on his wall.

"Well, we looked not let's go." Brion said. But Traci began walking into Garfields room. "What are you doing."

"Just taking a closer look." Traci said. "And besides it's not like I'm going to raid through his underwear drawer."

Nobody followed her. They stood there hesitating. "Come on in. We'll be out before you know it."

Then everyone follow her into Gar's Room and began to look around. Violet looked at the framed pictures on the dresser. One of them was of Garfield, before he turned green, with his Mom, his Godmother Rita, his Godfather Paul Sloane, and his pet Monkey. They were all standing in front of the house at the animal sanctuary.

The second picture was of Garfield who was green with the Doom Patrol Members. Niles Caldur, Cliff Steele, Larry Trainer, Steve Dayton, and Valentina Vostok. And the final picture was of Gar on top of Wolf with M'gann and Conner on either side.

"Why does Garfield have manuscripts of Shakespeare plays," Vic said, looking through the bookshelves.

"Well he is an Actor." Tara said.

"What's the Golden Girls," Forager said as he was looking through the DVD cabinet.

They all went over to where he was. They saw Forager holding the complete first season of Golden Girls.

"It's one of those old Classic TV Shows back in the 1980's." Vic said. "Didn't know he had this."

"That's not the only old school show he has." Traci said. They looked in and saw that he had the Complete Series of Golden Girls, And other shows. Happy Days, Gillagan's Island, Brady Bunch, Munsters, Hello Megan and More. He even had classic monster movies. 

He had modern day shows like the Complete series of The Office, The Suite life of Zach and Cody and The Big Bang Theory and the first three Seasons of My Hero Academia, but what concerned them the most was his collection of Classic Shows and Movies.

"Is anyone else finding it a little weird he has all of these old shows," Tara said.

"Yeah, it makes you wonder how old Gar is." Vic said.

"What are you guys doing in here." They heard a voice coming from outside the room shout. They turned around to see an Irritated Garfield Logan.

"It was Traci's idea," they all shouted in Unison pointing at Traci.

"Real mature guys," Traci said. "Throwing me under the Bus."

"Why are you in here,"Gar repeated himself.

"Traci had the idea of looking at her room, because she's always wondered what it looked like." Violet explains. "And she peeked all of our interests, so we followed her. The plan was to be in and out before you got back."

"Also, you do realize you have these old school shows. Do you?" Brion said.

"You mean Classics," Gar said.

"Yes, but why do you have them." Vic said.

"Because I used to watch them with my Mom..." Gar said. "Before she died."

The room was quiet for a minute or two.

"I always loved watching these shows and movies with my mom." Gar explains picking up a framed picture of him and his mother together. "I kept them because they contain great memories i had with my mom. And I always want to remember the good times I've had with her."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Traci said, tearing up a bit.

"The shows help me through a lot of hardships, and it's great to remember the good times instead of the Bad." Gar said.

"You're right," Brion said. "It is good."

"Do you think we can watch some of these shows with you," Violet said.

"I would like that, thank you." Gar said, smiling a bit. "But don't go into my room without permission again. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all said in Unison.

"By the way." Vic began. "What's with all the manuscripts of Shakespeare plays."

"What," Gar said. Oh, right. Well, that's another story. They were given to me by my godmother, Rita Farr. She and the Doom Patrol adopted me after my mom died. She knew I had a love for acting. So she got me Shakespeare manuscripts for my birthday. And now that she's gone, I keep them to not only practice acting, but to remember the good memories I had with Rita."

"Just like how you watch these shows to remember your mother." Violet said.

"Yeah." Gar said.

Gar has been through a lot of tragic events in his life. Losing his mother to a Bialyan. Losing his second family, the Doom Patrol, on a mission. And Losing his fellow team members he considered family, including Wally. The team wondered how he got through all of it. And the answer was simple. It was his family and the memories he had with them to get through it.

"And if your wondering about the Souvenir display case, that's to remember the good times I had with Wally, the original Kid Flash." Gar said pointing at the Souvenir case. "I considered him a Brother and it was really hard getting through his lose. It always hard getting through any lose."

"I'm sure they're all very proud of you, Gar" Violet said. "Look at where you are now. Leading a public team to help people and Meta Teens alike."

"Thank you, Violet". Gar said. "So does anyone want Breakfast."

"As long as you don't dance while doing it," Vic said as everyone laughed.

It did take Gar a while to get where he was. But he didn't do it alone. He had friends and family by his side. And they'll always be there with him no matter what.


	11. New Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Update.

Hey guys making a new update. Just to let you know I have new Projects in the Making.

The first project is a Beast Boy/ Raven Project.

And the Second project is Called Pride Month. This project is about the LGBT Characters in Young Justice.

I'm really excited to make these projects. Don't know when I'm going to start them, so be ready in the future.


	12. Doom Patrol Part 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar tells the Team a story about his first Mission with the Doom Patrol.

-Recognised: Blue Beetle- B22, Kid Flash- B23-

Jamie and Bart walked into the Hub. "So what's on today's agenda, oh fearless leader." Bart said zooming by Gar's Side.

"Nothing much, Bart. All is quiet," Gar said.

"Too Quiet, you might say." Bart said jokingly.

It has been slow for the Outsiders. Crime spree hasn't been that active for the past few days.

"To be honest, I was hoping to fight crime when I joined." Eduardo said.

"Don't Worry," Bart said. "Pretty soon, there will be action soon. After all, it doesn't have to be action all the time for us."

"You've gotta point," Ed said.

"So what should we do until we have a mission," Virgil said.

"You could do anything you want," Gar said. "Training, Watching TV, play games. Anything you can think of."

"Hey Gar," Violet said.

"Yes, Violet." Gar said.

"Can I Ask you something," Violet said.

"Sure", Gar exclaimed.

"What was the Doom Patrol like." Violet said.

Gar hesitated when Violet asked that Question. "What brought this up." Gar asked with concern.

"Well," Violet began. "You Never really talk about the Doom Patrol that much. You've mentioned them three or four times and that's it."

"It was actually five times Garfield Logan mentioned the Doom Patrol," Forager said. "Forager kept count."

"Well Violet," Gar began. "The Doom Patrol was like a second Family to me."

"Oh, like how you all are like my second Family." Violet said.

"Exactly," Gar continued. "The Doom Patrol took me in after my Mom died. But they're not like your average ordinary family. They basically started out as ordinary people who got into accidents. People gave up on them because they thought they wouldn't make it, that they would be Doomed. Hence the name "Doom Patrol". Then Niles Cauldir came and saved them all. He became their leader and trained them to become heroes."

Gar Continued. "The Team Consisted of Niles, who is the leader and everyone calls him the chief. The Chief was like a wise Grandfather to me. Then there's Cliff Steele aka Robotman. Cliff was a famous race car driver, until he got into an accident that destroyed his entire body. Niles managed to save his Brain and put it in a robot body he built. He was kinda like an Uncle who loves me, but gets irritated with me at the same time.

"Then there's Larry Trainer aka Negative Man. Larry was a Jet Pilot for the U.S. Military, until he crashed into some negative energy and the jet he was flying crashed. Badly burned from the plane crash that ensued when he made contact with the negative spirit, he is covered in special bandages to prevent the radioactivity emitting from his body from spreading. And he also has a negative energy entity living inside him, ever since he made contact with the Negative Energy. He's like the Gay Uncle, whose fun to hang out with."

"Next we have Valentino Vostok. She was kind of Similar to Larry Trainer. Wrapped in bandages, has a Negative energy solf-self, but the only difference is she worked for the Soviet Air Force. She was like a cousin to me, because Larry Mentored her."

"Next there's, Steve Dayton aka Mento. He's my stepfather. Besides me he is the only survivor of the Doom Patrol. He wore this helmet he invented, or so he says. It amplifies his own latent psychic powers. While wearing the helmet, he has the powers of telepathy, psychokinesis, intangibility, and limited mind control. He and I never formed a bond like I have with the other members."

"And finally, there's my Godmother. Rita Farr aka Elasti Girl. She was a former Hollywood actress and an old friend of my mom. Her cellular structure was altered into a gelatinous state after being exposed to a toxic gas. Her powers allow her to change her body shape, like grow, shrink, or stretch. After Rita heard that my mom died she took me in and she became my new mom."

Tears began to form in Gar's eyes as the feelings got to him. Violet began to notice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to..." Violet said.

"It's okay," Gar said wiping his tears from his face. "It's not your fault. I just really miss them."

"Can you tell us more about the Doom Patrol," Tara said.

"Actually, yes I can." Gar said. "I do remember this one time when I was going on my first mission with the Doom Patrol. Niles was briefing us on a New Mission..."

\----Flashback----

Gar was ten years old, during that time. All the members of the Doom Patrol were lined up in a line, being briefed by the chief.

"... General Zahl and his forces have been stealing numerous of equipment form several Star Labs locations." Niles continued briefing.

"Do we know what these Nazi posers are trying to build." Larry said.

"No," Niles said. "But we do know where they are..." a map appeared on the computer screen with a big red dot. ".... I had Star Labs place a hidden trackers on every piece of equipment they had. Turns out they took the equipment to this abandoned military base from World War II."

"Typical for a couple of Nazi Posers," Gar whispered to Larry, which earned a chuckle from the bandaged man.

"It's very possible that they have the rest of the equipment there as well." Niles continued. "Your mission is to find out what their building and put a stop to it." Than he looked over at Rita. "Elasti-Girl, you'll be leading this time."

"Of course, Chief." Rita said. Then The Group began to walk towards the the Hanger. In there was the Jet they used for their missions. The Doom Patrol began to pile into the Jet.

"So Gar, are you excited for your first Mission," Rita said.

"Yes, I am really excited." Gar said. "I am so ready."

"You know, I'm beginning to like it when you weren't with us on these missions." Cliff said.

"As, come on." Gar said jumping on to Cliff's shoulder in the form a cat. "You know you love me, even if I keep pushing your buttons. Get it, cause your a robot, and robots have buttons".

"Keep pushing them, they'll be a green tiger skin rug on my bedroom floor." Cliff said.

Rita began to fly the Jet out of the Hanger and into the air. Off on their first Mission.

\-----------------------

The Jet landed a couple of miles away from the coordinates The Chief gave them. The Group continued on by moving on foot. Until they got to the abandoned military base. Six Guards were in front the base.

"Mento would you like to take this one." Rita said.

"With pleasure," Mento said.

Mento placed his right hand to his helmet and began to focus his attention on the guards. The guards then began to put their hands to their faces and grunt in pain, as if they had headaches. This continued for half a minute, then the guards fell to the ground unconscious.

"They'll be out for a long while." Mento said.

"Good, let's go." Rita said.

The Doom Patrol began head to the base and hid behind some cargo containers left behind from the war.

"We need someone to get in there unseen," Rita said. "That's where you come in Beast Boy."

"Roger that," Gar said. 

He then turned into a mouse and began to scurry towards the base. The green mouse squeezed under the overhead door, when Gar was inside he had to be careful not to be seen by the enemy. So Gar scurrys up the wall of the base and onto a support beam. He has a view of Zahl and his followers using the Star Labs equipment to build a machine. The machine looked like it was a giant ray gun of some sort.

"Is it almost done," Gar heard a voice he didn't know where it's coming from.

"Almost," Zahl said to the voice.

"Good," The Voice said. "Soon these people will Bow to me... I mean us."

"Indeed they will." Zahl said.

"Sir, the weapon is finished." One of the soldiers said.

"Good," Zahl said. "Then we can begin."

Gar scurried out of the base to report back to the Doom Patrol. "Zahl was in their. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who he was talking to. His men were building what looked like a ray gun. They said that it will help them bring everyone to their knees."

"Good work, Gar." Rita said, than turned to the other members. "Team, we've gotta stop them from using that Ray Gun. So Doom Patrol, Engage."

The Doom Patrol began to charge towards the Base. Both Robotman and Beast Boy, in the form of an Elephant, Rammed through the Door Gate to the Base.

"Ze Doom Patrol," Zahl shouted.

"It's time to shut you down Zahl," Elasti Girl said.

"I don't think so," Zahl said. "Troops attack."

Zahl's troops began shooting at the Team as they took cover. Mento than uses his telekinetic powers on the weapons the Soldiers, The weapons then began to fall apart.

The Doom Patrol then came out from their cover and engaged the enemy. Elasti-Girl stretched her arms towards two soldiers, grabbed them and flung them both in the Air towards two other soldiers.

Robotman was holding his own ground against six soldiers. Punching, kicking and tossing them in the Air. One soldier attempted to kick him in the crouch.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Cliff screamed, but then thinks for a minute. "Wait a minute. Why am I screaming? I have no balls."

Then Cliff kicks the soldier in the crouch. The soldier falls to the ground holding onto his groin as he whimpered in pain. A kick in the scrotum is painful. But when the kick is from a robot with a human brain, it's even worse.

Beast Boy shape shifts from one animal to another. He turned into a Donkey and kicked one soldier into the hair. Then turned into a goat and rammed into another soldiers Groin. Then turned into a Gorilla and banged two soldiers heads together three stooges style.

Mento uses his telekinetic powers on three soldiers. Lifting them up in the air and throwing towards cargo boxes.

Two Negative Energy Entities came out of Larry and Valentino. The Negative Soul-Selfs, began blasting their Negative energy at some of the soldiers causing them to fall to the Ground.

"Zahl," The Voice said. "Use it. Use the weapon on me now."

Zahl then pointed the Ray Gun to the Ground and pulled the trigger and a beam emits from the Gun. Rita notices it and stretches one of her arms towards Zahl, punching him in the face and causing him to drop the weapon.

Then Rita wrapped her elastic arms around Zahl and dragged him towards them.

"It's over, Zahl." Rita said. "I believe it's time that you surrender."

"Ve will never surrender." Zahl said, an evil smile forms on his face. "And besides, it's not over. Not yet."

Then the Team heard laughing coming from somewhere else. They all began to look around to find out where it was coming from. Then a giant Cockroach rises from behind a bunch of boxes. The insect was as big as a cow. But it continued to grow by each passing second. As the creature continued to grow, laughing was echoing from its mouth.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!" The Cockroach laughed and shouted. "YES FATHER!!! I HAVE ASCENDED INTO A GOD!!!"

The Team stood there in shock at the continuously growing Cockroach. 

Then Robotman shouted, "What the Fuck."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be making the second part soon. Also today is my birthday just to let some of you know.


	13. Doom Patrol Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield continues his story about the time him and the Doom Patrol faced off against... a Giant Cockroach!?

"Okay, wait a minute." Brion interrupt Gar at the most suspenseful part. "I'm sorry, but a Giant Cockroach. I'm having a hard time believing that you and this Doom Patrol went up against a Giant Cockroach."

"He wasn't just any Cockroach," Gar said. "His names Ezekiel. He's an apocalyptic praising cockroach, as weird as that sounds."

"Yeah, I still don't believe that actually happened." Brion said. "I mean why a Cockroach?"

"How about you don't interrupt me and listen to the rest of the Story," Gar said.

"Fine," Brion said.

"Now where was i..." Gar said thinking for a minute, "... oh yeah."

\------ Continuing the Story ------

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!" The Cockroach laughed and shouted. "YES FATHER!!! I HAVE ASCENDED INTO A GOD!!!"

The Team stood there in shock at the continuously growing Cockroach.

Then Robotman shouted, "What the Fuck."

"CLIFF," Rita said covering Gar's ears. "Language."

"Oh come on," Cliff said. "It's not like he hasn't heard stuff like that before."

Rita stood there for a minute. "What do you mean by that?" The tone in her sounding a bit angry.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh!!!" Cliff said.

"How many times did you curse in front of Gar." Rita said.

"Enough to Blackmail him... 50 Times!" Gar said.

"WHAT!?!" Rita said her tone changing a bit.

"Let's not worry about this now." Larry said. "Because the Cockroach is still growing and it's not stopping. If we stay here as it continues to grow the whole place will fall down on us. So, I suggest we get out of here now."

"He's right," Steve said.

"I got the weapon," Valentina said.

"Good, let's get out of hear." 

The Doom Patrol ran towards the doors of the Base with Rita carrying Zahl, and Mento carrying the Ray Gun.

As they got out the saw the Cockroach break through the roof of the Base and continue to grow. After a while it stopped growing. It was almost as tall as the statue of liberty.

The Cockroach then tilted his head towards the Doom Patrol, looking specifically at Zahl. "I thank you, for your help."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE." Cliff said. "Why did you super-size a Cockroach?"

"The name's Ezekiel." The Cockroach said.

"Ezekiel, ooh. Yeah, that name really spreads fear into your enemies." Garfield said sarcastically. "LOOK OUT! Here comes Ezekiel."

This earned some laughs from Rita, Larry and Cliff.

"Are you mocking me?" Ezekiel said sounding a bit angry. "Do you think this is funny? DO YOU THINK I'M LIKE SOME TYPE OF FUCKING CLOWN TO YOU."

"Maybe", Gar said with a smile on his face. "But you really don't need us to make you look like a clown. Your already doing it to yourself."

"Burn," Larry said.

"Okay," Cliff said. "Still didn't get the answer to my question!"

"Allow me to explain." Zahl said. "It's very simple. A Cockroach can survive anything. An apocalypse. A Nuclear Explosion. Ezekiel gave us the idea to use cockroaches as weapons against our enemies. I can see it now an army of Giant Cockroaches with no affect on the US Military. With the Cockroaches ability to survive anything, we will have no problems conquering the world for our own."

"Yes, about that." Ezekiel said. There's been some alterations to our plan."

"What do you mean." Zahl said.

"Well, instead of me helping you conquer the America. I'm going to bring fourth the extinction of all man kind and every other living thing on this planet. Bring fourth a new era by destroying every living thing so that Cockroaches can be the only species to live on this planet."

"You lied to us." Zahl said, sounding angry. "We were just pawns in this."

"Precisely," Ezekiel said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have an apocalypse to start. CHOW!!!"

Ezekiel than flew off into the sky, laughing.

"We have to stop him," Rita said.

"Agreed," Mento said.

"But how," Valentina said.

"I believe the chief can help us with that." Gar said.

The Doom Patrol went back to the jet and contacted Niles. "Was the mission a success." He asked.

"Not exactly," Rita said. "We did capture Zahl and obtain all the parts he stole. But he made it into a weapon that super-sized a talking Cockroach who wants to bring extinction to all life on earth."

"Ezekiel!?" Chief said in confusion.

"You know him?" Cliff said.

"There was an Organization I used to work for before I assembled all of you." The Chief began. "The Organization was dedicated to finding and containing things that are out of the ordinary, I later left do to them changing their motives."

"The SCP facility?" Gar said in confusion.

"No, the organization was called the Bureau of Oddity, but now it's called the Bureau of Normalcy. but it's similar to that." The Chief said. "Anyway, Ezekiel was one of the Abnormal things I helped contain."

"So how do we stop him." Larry said.

"You said that Zahl created a ray gun that super-sized Ezekiel, right." Chief said.

"Right," Gar said.

"So, what if we reversed it." The Chief said. "If we were to re-wire the Ray Gun so that it could shrink instead of grow. We might be able to revert Ezekiel back to his normal size."

"That's genius." Gar said enthusiastically. "That's why you're the boss."

"But how do we do that." Valentina said.

"I have a friend who works at Star Labs. He may be able to help you re-wire the Gun."

"Alright where is he." Rita said.

\-------- Star Labs, Detroit --------

"... So you need my help to rewire this gun into a shrink ray, so you could stop a Giant Cockroach from causing our extinction!?" Silas Stone said.

"Yeah," Cliff said. "Pretty much."

"Quick question," Silas said. "Does this Cockroach happened to be named Ezekiel?"

"Does everyone know him." Gar said.

"No, just me and Niles." Silas said. "... and the Bureau of Normalcy."

"You know about the Bureau as well." Gar said.

"Yeah, back when it was called the Bureau of Oddity." Silas said. "And I think I can re-wire it. But it will take time."

"Alright," Rita said turning to the team. "While he's doing that, Mento. You, Robotman, Negative Man, and Negative Woman will hold off Ezekiel. Me and Beast Boy will stay here with Silas."

"What," Gar said upset. "But I want to help them fight Ezekiel."

"Don't Worry," Rita said. "We'll meet up with them as soon as Silas is done. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, Doom Patrol. Engage!" Mento said and they all ran out of the facility and onto the jet. And flew off on their mission.

\---------- 2 hours later ----------

"Ugh, he's taking forever to re-wire a ray gun." Gar said sitting on a chair with his legs propped on the table in front of him watching 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' on Netflix.

"It's only been Two hours, Gar." Rita said reading a magazine.

"Like I said, he's taking forever." Gar said.

"Try to be a little more patient." Rita said. "I'm sure he's almost done."

Just as Rita said that Silas came out of his lab with the Ray Gun. "The gun has successfully been re-wired into a Shrink Ray. Now we can use it to revert Ezekiel back to his normal size."

"Great," Gar said. "Now let's go help the others."

"Thank you," Rita said.

"Anytime." Silas said. "You can take the Star Labs jet, it will get you there much faster

Rita and Gar than ran outside towards the jet and flew off into the sky to aid the rest of the Doom Patrol.

15 minutes passed and they arrived at the scene to see the Giant Cockroach tearing through National City, and the rest of the Team trying to fight it off.

"Mento was using his telekinetic powers by levitating Cars, trucks, and debris of Buildings and throwing them at the Cockroaches head. And Robotman was helping also throwing Cars as well. While Larry's and Valentina's Negative Soul-selves blasted Negative Energy at the Cockroach. 

Ezekiel grabbed a car Cliff threw and flung it away in the Air. Towards the jet Rita and Gar were in. The car hit the wing of the jet causing it to lose altitude. Rita then stopped piloting and went to the passenger area where Gar was with the Shrink Ray.

"We have to go, now." Rita said opening the door to the Jet. Gar gave her the Shrink Ray and they both jumped out. Gar turns into a Giant eagle and grabbed hold of his adoptive mother. The both landed safely on the ground with the jet crashing behind them. Mento and the others then began to head to where they were.

"Did he do it." Cliff said not sounding as breathless as the others.

"Yes," Gar said. "Now we have to use it on Ezekiel. Piece of Cake."

Then they heard a sound and turned around to see the US Military Tanks and Trucks being led by General Lane. "All troops be ready to fire", they heard Lane say through the Bull Horn."

"General Lane, Don't shoot." Rita said running in front of him.

"Is that thing your mess," Lane said with a stern tone in his voice. "Kinda, but we're here to fix it."

"Sorry, mam." Lane said. "But we're taking over. The United States Government will have this under control."

"Typical," Gar muttered. "Quick question. How do you plan on taking that down?"

"We're going to give that thing everything we got. Lots of fire power, and if that doesn't work there's always our Nuclear Missiles." Lane explained. Everyone looked at him with expressions that said, 'Are you Serious'.

"Well that's, what's the word I'm looking for..." Cliff said. "... Oh, I know. Stupid."

"And why is that." Lane said.

"Because, that thing is a Cockroach." Gar said. "They can survive an apocalypse. And if they can survive an apocalypse, they can survive Nuclear Bombs."

"And you would know that, woulda Martian." Lane said glaring at Gar like he was a freak."

"First off, I'm not a Martian." Gar said. "Second off, I know this because I know everything about all of the animals in the world. And Third we have the means of stopping his carnage."

"Sorry, but like I said before." Lane said. "We're taking over. So stand down or we'll make you stand Down."

Guns began pointing at the Doom Patrol, ready to shoot.

"That's enough," They heard a Voice from above. They all looked up to see Superman and Wonder Woman in the Air. They than lands in between The Team and the Military. As Superman and Wonder Woman landed in between them Gar had a big smile one his face and began tugging on Larry's coat with both hands.

"Dude calm down. Don't Geek Out." Cliff said noticing Gar's excitement.

"This doesn't concern the two of you." Lane said.

"If there are people in danger, then it is my concern." Superman said.

"Superman, we have a way to stop that giant Cockroach," Rita said. "This Ray was used to super-size him. Silas helped us re-wire it so we can reverts him back to his normal size."

"I told you we have this under control," Lane Shouted in an angry tone.

"If they say they have a way to stop this oversized pest, than let them try there plan." Wonder Woman said. "If it Doesn't work, than you could do whatever you want."

Lane stood there glaring for a moment. "Fine."

"Alright, what's the plan." Superman said.

"You two will distract him with the help of Mento, Robotman, Negative Man, and Negative Woman. If he tries to fly off hold his wings down so he wouldn't get away." Rita said. "Beast Boy, you will fly me up to that building. So that I'll have a clear shot."

"Got it," Gar said.

"Alright let's go." Superman said as he flew off towards the Cockroach with Wonder Woman. Larry and Valentina's Negative Soul-Selves followed them along with Mento and Robotman.

Superman gave everything he got on the oversized cockroach. Heat-Vision, Freeze Breath, Super Punch. But it didn't leave a scratch on the Cockroach. Wonder Woman began punching, and using her sword. But she couldn't make a scratch either. With one blow Ezekiel used his front leg to swat Superman and Wonder Woman away, crashing into a building. The Negative Soul-Selves continued to blast their Negative Energy at Ezekiel as Robotman and Mento continued to throw Debris from behind.

Meanwhile, Gar in the form of a Giant Eagle flew Rita to the top of the Building she pointed at. 

"I've had enough of this nonsense" Ezekiel said as he began to sprout his wings."Looks like I'm going to have to fly to another place far away from here."

He was about to fly away, but he couldn't. He looked to see Superman holding onto his left wing and Wonder Woman holding onto his left wing. Than one of his front legs hits Rita causing her to drop the Gun and fly in the air and land at the other end of the Roof.

"Rita," Gar shouted.

She didn't answer, she was out cold. With Rita unconscious Gar knew he had to do something. So he picked up the Gun and pointed it at the oversized Insect. The insect looked at the green shape shifter holding the Gun.

"Ha," Ezekiel said. "You can't stop me with that Ray Gun."

"Actually, Yes!" Gar said. "In the words of Arnold Schwarzenegger, "Hasta la Vista, Baby!' Superman! Wonder Woman! Let go."

Superman and Wonder Woman let go. Gar than pulls the trigger and a beam of Energy emits from the Gun hitting the Cockroach. The Cockroach began to Shrink by each moment. And Ezekiel took notice to him shrinking.

"WHAT?" Ezekiel shouted as he continued to Shrink. "NO! NO! NO! This can't be the End!!! I CAN'T BE DENIED MY RIGHT! I AM A GOD!!!"

"No your not," Gar said.

"This isn't over, you green freak." Ezekiel said, continuously shrinking. "I will have my Revenge." Ezekiel than flew off as he continued to Shrink.

Gar turned to hear Rita groaning and ran towards her. "Rita are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rita said rubbing the top of her head. "Where's Ezekiel?"

"I used the Shrink Ray on him, and he was reverting back to his normal size."Gar said. "But he got away."

"Don't Worry about it," Rita said. "After all, I don't think he will be causing anymore trouble. And if the day comes that we run into him again we will catch him."

Superman and Wonder Woman than land in front of Rita and Gar. Superman than walks towards Gar and extends his hand. "You did great today, kid." He said with a smile.

Gar began to smile wide, trying to hold in his excitement. He then reached out his hand and shook the Kryptonians hand. "Thank you. That means a lot to me coming from you. I am such a big fan."

"I can tell," Wonder Woman said with a smile. Than the Doom Patrol Jet landed in front of all them. Mento and the others began to pile out.

"It worked, you did it Rita." Larry said.

"Actually, it was Gar who used the Gun." Rita began. "I was knocked unconscious through the whole thing."

"No," Gar said. "It wasn't just me. We all did it together, as a team."

"Whelp, all's well that ends well." Cliff said.

"Not so fast," Rita said with an angry expression. "You and I are going to have a talk about you cursing in front of Gar, when he get back home."

"Oh," Cliff said nervously. "Didn't forget about that, did you?"

"Nope".

\-------- End of the Story --------

"... And that's how my first Mission, with the Doom Patrol went." Gar said finishing his story.

"Yeah, I still don't believe that actually happened." Brion said.

"It actually did happen." Gar said. "But don't believe me if you want. I don't care."

Than they all heard Traci shrieking. "IT'S A ROACH! IT'S A ROACH!" She then began to stomp on it but she kept missing. Gar than grabs a Jar and quickly puts it over the insect. Than slides a piece of paper under.

"Thanks, Gar." Traci said.

"Gotcha covered," Gar said.

"Finally, we meet again." They heard a voice emit from the Jar.

"Ezekiel," Gar said. "It's been a while."

"Don't you Ezekiel me, you Jackass." Ezekiel said in an angered tone. "You caused me my chance at bringing fourth the Extinction of man kind and every other species on this planet. And for that you will pay the price."

Brion just stood there jaw dropped. Gar took notice to his reaction. "Told you it happened."

Bart zoomed next to Gar. "So what do we do with him."

"Oh, I have an idea." Gar said, smirking.

\-------- The Next Day --------

"No! No! No! No! No!" Ezekiel began. "You can't leave here."

"Sorry," Gar said on the other side of the Glass. "But this is the only place I could think of. But look on the bright side, at least you have company in their." He said, Pointing at the other Cockroaches, than Gar and the others began to walk away.

"Mark my words, Garfield Mark Logan." Ezekiel began. "I will break out of this imprisonment you call a Zoo. And when I do, I will find a way to regain my powerful size, use it to destroy you and any other hero, so that there'll be no one who gets in my way in bringing fourth extinction. Do you hear me? DO. YOU. HEAR. MEEE!?!"

The Team begins to walk out of the San Diego Zoo.

"Hey Gar," Gar heard Brion say. Then turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, for not believing your story."

"It's fine, Dude."Gar said.

"Though, I must admit, you were such a fan boy when Superman and Wonder Woman arrived in your story." Brion said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I was like Izuku Midoryia from 'My Hero Academia'." Gar said. Earning a lot of laughs from everyone around him, except for Violet and Forager.

"Forager doesn't get it." Forager began. "What is the joke?"

"I'm going to have to introduce you to 'My Hero Academia'." Gar said.

"Hey, Gar." Violet said. "I think Rita and the rest of the Doom Patrol are proud of where you are know."

Gar smiles to what Violet said. "Yeah, I guess."

Gar will never forget the family who took him in. And will do anything he can to protect the family he has right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing about the Doom Patrol.


	14. Idea for my next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need some ideas

Hey guys. I'm working on my next chapter. It's about My Hero Academia. So I need some ideas for this chapter. Any suggestions.


	15. Quirks and Licenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield, Violet, Brion, Tara, Forager and Victor watch my Hero Academia.

"Young Man... you, too, can become a Hero." All Might said to Midoryia.

After hearing those words, Midoryia continued to cry, streams of Tears running down his face.

\--------------

"Why is Izuku Midoryia crying," Forager said. "Shouldn't Izuku Midoryia be happy about what All Might said to him."

"He is happy Forager," Gar said. "Those are tears of joy."

Gar, Violet, Brion, Tara, Forager and Victor were all in the living room. Gar decided that it was about time he introduced the newbies to one of his favorite shows "My Hero Academia." They were on the second episode of the first season

"I don't understand people with powers, or in this case Quirks, have to have licences to become Heroes." Brion stated. "We don't have something like that in reality."

"That's because in reality superpowers are not that common." Gar stated. "And if it was common, the Government would have to keep checks on them. That's where licences and hero academies come in."

"Okay, I guess it does make sense." Brion said.

\----------------

"STOP NERDING OUT!!!" All Might shouted. Which immediately shut Midoryia up. "You'll have to adjust this reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities. The true name of my power... is One For all."

"One. For. All." Midoryia said to himself.

\-----------------

"So is that how Midoryia gets his Quirk," Violet said.

"Yep," Gar said. "But first All Might has to get Midoryia through a workout schedule so his body could handle the power of All For One."

\------------------

"... And so, I held out my weak quirkless hands. And grabbed the Future." Midoryia narrated.

"Eat this." All Might said holding out a strand of his hair.

"Huh," Midoryia said with a plain face of confusion.

\------------------

"WHAT," Tara, Violet, Forager and Victor shouted in confusion, while Brion shouted, "EXCUSE ME."

"I knew that would be your reactions." Gar said laughing hard.

\------------------

"Well if any of our classmates have Pro-Quirks," Kirishima continued. "It's Todoroki and Bakugou."

"Sure, but Bakugou's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Asui said, which made Midoryia a little nervous.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY !?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Bakugou shouted in anger.

"You see what I mean." Asui said pointing at the angry blonde, proving her point.

"You know we basically just met you," Kaminari chimed in sounding snarky. "So it's kinda telling that your personality is flaming carp mixed with Garbage."

"YOU'RE GONNA REGET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL, YOU LOSER!!! Bakugou shouted turning to Kaminari.

Meanwhile, Midoryia's head was looking down with both hands on each side. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," Midoryia thought to himself. "Kacchan's the one in class whose getting teased. UA's so confusing."

\------------------

"Bakugou has some huge anger issues." Brion said.

"He's kinda like a blonde version of you." Tara said smirking a little.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT GUY." Brion shouted.

"You're basically proving my point by shouting like him." Tara said. Everyone else in the room began to laugh at Tara's retort. As Brion tried hard not to get too angry and burn his clothes or the floor.

\------------------

Gar and the others finally got through the first season.

"So what did you guys think of the first Season." Gar said.

"That was awesome." Tara said.

"I enjoyed it a lot." Violet said.

"Forager also enjoyed it." Forager said.

"It was cool," Vic said. "The show has an amazing plot so far."

"Agreed," Brion said.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Gar said. "And when we have the Time, we can watch the next season."

"That sounds like a plan." Tara said.

"I also have this great idea." Gar began. "Their is this convention at San Diego that happens once every year. It's called Comic Con, it's an event where comics fans, creators, and experts congregate to attend panels, go to parties, and participate in discussions that are all centered on some aspect of comics. Plus you get to dress up. So that got me thinking, what if we went to Comic Con dressed up as Characters from My Hero Academia."

"That sounds awesome." Tara said.

"I agree," Brion said.

"I'm game." Violet said.

"Forager is big Game," Forager said.

"Yeah count me out." Vic said. "Nerd conventions don't do it for me."

"Okay then." Gar began as he walked closer to Vic. "Would you go if I..."

Then Gar goes up to Vic's ear whispering in it. No one knew what Gar was telling Vic but they noticed Vic perked up to something Gar said.

"There's no way you can invite him." Vic said.

"Well, I am a celebrity and a super hero at the same time." Gar said.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." Vic said.

"Sweet," Gar said.

"What did you tell him." Violet said.

"Oh, I told him if he came along, I'd invite Troy Aikman, who was a quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys in the National Football League." Gar said.

"Oh." Violet said.

"So are we still on board for dressing up as my hero academia characters." Tara said.

"Yes, we are. And another thing," Gar began. "All in favor of having Brion Dress up like Bakugou say I."

"I", they all said.

"MOTHER OF GOAT."


	16. Christmas Drabbles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team celebrate Christmas.

It was the Day before Christmas Eve, and M'gann, Conner, Will, Lian and Artemis were helping prepare for a Christmas Party at the Hub.

Gar, Perdita, Brion, Tara and Forager helped M'gann and Conner in the Kitchen. While Jamie, Bart, Ed, Virgil, Cassie, and Traci helped Artemis, Will and Lian decorate the rest of the Hub.

"Needs a little more Sugar," M'gann said tasting the Gingerbread Cookie Dough.

"Here you go M'gann." Gar said handing her a package of Sugar.

"Thanks Gar." M'gann said.

"Eee, I'm so excited for Christmas." Violet said while using Cookie cutters on the Gingerbread Dough.

"Forager is excited as well," Forager said while putting the cut up cookie dough on the Cookie tray and putting them in the Oven. "This is Forager's first Christmas."

"Who isn't excited for Christmas," Gar said Helping Perdita Decorate the first batch of Gingerbread Cookies.

"Speaking of everyone," Conner began. "Where's Vic?"

"Still in his room sleeping." Gar said.

"But it's 11 in the morning." Violet said.

"Hey, most teenagers sleep in late." Gar said. "Vic's one of those teenagers."

"You were also like that, once upon a time." M'gann said smirking, making Conner Chuckle.

"So is anyone else coming to the Christmas Party Tonight." Violet said.

"Well, there's Lucas, Paula, Zatanna, Raquel, Amistad, La'gaan, Marvin, Wendy, Jefferson, Mal, Karen, Dick, Barbara, Kaldur, and Wyynde." M'gann said.

"I also invited Paul to this party," Gar said as he used a batter mixer.

"WHAAAT!?" They heard a familiar voice say. Than they see Traci appear in the doorway of the Kitchen. "Did you say Paul is coming. As in Paul Sloane. Who played Tom Bender in Space Trek 3016."

"Um, yeah." Gar said nervously.

"Eeeeeeeeee," Traci squealed. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Paul Sloane, this is so exciting."

Just as she said that a blast of Energy left her hand and hit the Batter mixer Gar was using. The mixer then went out of control and batter began to blast into and and onto Gar's face.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off." Gar shouted as more batter shot out. Perdita pulled out the plug to the mixer, and the mixer began to slowly power down. Gar looked up with his face covered in cookie dough.

"Whoops, Sorry." Traci said nervously.

Everyone began to laugh at how ridiculous Gar looked.

\--------------------------

After the whole cookie Batter incident, Gar went to take a shower. After that Gar went back to helping Perdita Decorate the Gingerbread Cookies. Both Will and Lian lend Gar and Perdita helping hands with the Cookies At that moment Vic woke up and came down stars.

"*Yawn*. Morning." Vic said walking into the Kitchen, smelling a whiff of the cookies. He was about to grab one when a green Octopus tentacle whipped his hand. "Oww. What was that for." Vic said as he rubbed his hand.

"Those cookies are for later," Gar said as his arm reverts back to its normal human arm. "And also it's 12 in the afternoon."

"Yeah, so." Vic said.

"It's not technically morning." Gar said as he was making Egg Nog. 

"Whatever," Vic said. than he looks at Lian who was having a cookie. "Also, why does she get a cookie and I don't."

"Because, I promised her she could have one." Will said.

"So Vic," Lian began after finishing her cookie. "Is your Dad coming over to the Christmas Party Tonight."

After hearing that Nervous expressions began to form on Perdita and Will, while Gar choked on some Egg Nog he was taste testing, with Perdita coming by his side to help him.

"I... I think I need to go for a walk." Vic said as he left the Kitchen.

"Was it something I said." Lian said with concern.

"Uh, Lian." Will said "Do you remember when I told you that Vic and his father weren't on talking terms."

"Yeah?" Lian said.

"Well, they're still not on talking terms." Gar began after he finished coughing from choking on Egg Nog. "And asking him that question was like skating on thin Ice. You think it's okay to do it, but when you realize your mistake, it's too late and you sink into ice cold Water."

"Oh, your saying I made this moment awkward." Lian said realizing her mistake.

"Right," Gar said.

"And it's like asking you that same question, about your Stepfather." Lian said to Gar.

Gar just stood there for a moment, then said. "Right."

"And you understand why it's awkward."

"Yeah," Lian said sadly.

"Hey, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean your in trouble." Will said.

"He's right," Gar began. "We all make mistakes. and our mistakes are what make us Human. And the best thing about mistakes is that we learn from them."

"So, I'm not in trouble." Lian said.

"Nope," Will said. "And Next time you will know not to ask Vic that question."

"I will, Thanks Daddy," Lian said. "Thanks Uncle Salad Head."

"Why do you let her continue to call me that." Gar said to Will quietly.

"Because it's funny." Will said.

"Okay, you wanna play that game." Gar said smirking. "Let's talk about you and Artemis."

"Okay, Lian let's go watch 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' on TV." Will said.

"The one with Jim Carrey." Lian said.

"Yep." Will said.

"Yay," Lian cheered as they walked out of the Kitchen.

\---------------------

"I don't get it." Brion said looking at an ornament on the Christmas Tree.

"What don't you get." Gar asked.

"What does a Monkey with a stalking cap have anything to do with Christmas?" Brion began, pointing at the Ornament. "Plus, why would a Monkey even wear a stalking cap? It's a Monkey."

"And yet you don't Question why a Polar bear is drinking Coca Cola." Gar said pointing at another Ornament on the tree to prove his point.

"Fair enough." Brion said.

"Hey Gar," Traci asked. "Before joining the Team. What Christmas memories did you have with your family."

"I had lots of them." Gar said. "When I lived with my mom we would decorate the entire Sanctuary with Christmas lights and Decorations. We'd also make Christmas Cookies and Christmas Pies, and watch Christmas Specials."

"So, it was just you and your mother on the holidays." Tara said.

"Most times, but there are times Paul and Rita would come over to celebrate with us." Gar said.

"WAIT, WHAT!?!" Traci said. "You knew Paul Sloane way before Space Trek."

"Yeah," Gar said. "He's my Godfather."

"WHAT!?!" Traci said.

"I thought you knew that." Gar said.

"No!!!" Traci said.

"Seriously," Ed Said. "You didn't know that. It even says Paul is Gar's Godfather on Wikipedia."

"Well, excuse me for not paying attention to social status on celebrities." Trac said, pouting.

"Hey Tara, Brion, do you have any Christmas Memories with your family." Gar asked.

"Actually, we do." Tara asked.

"On Christmas day, Our Mother and Father would take me, Brion, and Gregor down to the Village, where all the town's people was celebrating Christmas together." Tara said.

"So it was like one big Christmas Party." Virgil said.

"Yes," Brion said, Smirking. "The Town's people would give each other various stuff. Presents, Cookies, Cakes, Pie's, and many more."

"Vlatava does something similar to that." Perdita says. "Before my father died, he and I would join in on the festivities. We would dance till are feet fell asleep."

As she was talking a tear formed in her eye as she remembered the good times she had with her father. Gar then placed his hand on top of Perdita's to comfort her.

"Anyways, what about you Violet," Perdita asked. "Do you remember if Gabriel ever celebrated Christmas?"

"No. No I don't." Violet said with a sad expression.

"Well than," Brion said, coming to Violet and holding her hand. "You can start making Christmas Memories, with us."

"Yes, that sounds nice." Violet said.

*Ding*

They all turned to hear the sound of the Elevator coming up. The Doors opened and inside was Paul Sloane.

"Paul, your early." Gar said surprised.

"Well, it's better than being late." Paul said. "Merry Christmas Gar, how have you been doing?"

"Good, how about you?" Gar asked.

"Been good." Paul said.

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!!!" Traci said to herself, but obviously everyone heard her.

"You remember, Perdita. " Gar said "and this is Jamie, Bart, Ed, Cassie, Virgil, Forager, Brion, Tara, Violet, Will and Lian. And this is Traci. She's a big fan."

"I'm a big fan," Traci said trying to contain herself.

"I can tell," Paul said.

"Eeeeeeeeeee," Traci said as a beam of Energy left her hand And hit the wreath that's over Gar and Paul. The nail began to loosen and the wreath began to fall. Causing it to land in between Gar and Paul.

"Hey, I thought I nailed that wreath on tight." Virgil said.

"Whoops, Sorry." Traci said nervously. "Lost control of my power."

"You have powers," Paul said surprised.

"Yes, it's magical bad luck." Traci said.

"Amazing," Paul said. "Are you a new member of the Outsiders."

"No, I still need a lot of practice with my powers." Traci said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a great member of the Outsiders, one Day." Paul said.

"Really," Traci said. "Thank you."

Paul chuckles a bit, than begins to smell the air.

"I'm guessing you smell the cookies we made." Gar said.

"No, I actually smell something Burning." Paul said.

Gar gasped as he remembered. "The third batch of Christmas Pies."

Gar zoomed into the Kitchen to get them out of the Oven. But it was too late, the pies were already half burnt.

"Aw man." Gar said with a sad expression on his face.

"You see, Lian." Will said. "Everyone makes mistakes. Even your Uncle Salad Head."

"I heard that." Gar said. "Do you really want me to ask you about your relationship status with Artemis."

Everyone besides Paul began to laugh. Will turned red and returned to watching the TV with Lian.

"I don't get it." Paul said confused.

"I'll explain it all to you later." Gar said.

"NO YOU WILL NOT" Will said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be more parts to this chapter. Do any of you have requests.


	17. Christmas Drabbles Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas Drabbles.

It was around 3pm when the guests arrived at the Hub. The first two to arrive was Mal and Karen. 

"Glad you two can make it," Gar said giving both of them a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Gar." Karen said, then turned to Perdita. "And it's an honor to meet you your Majesty."

"I am nobody's majesty tonight." Perdita stated.

"So, how far along are you?" Gar asked Karen, who was pregnant.

"We only have one more month to go." Karen said. "And I'm so ready for this to be over."

"Do you know the Gender?" Perdita asked.

"No, But I want it to be a Girl." Mal said.

"And I want it to be a Boy." Karen said

"Well we're just going to have to wait till Karen Jr is born." Mal said.

"You mean Malcolm Jr, dear." Karen said.

"One of the joys of being a Parent," Perdita whispered into Gar's ear, making him chuckle silently a bit.

\--------------------------

As time past more of the Party guests began to Arrive. Kaldur, La'gaan, and Wyynde was the second group to Arrive. Than Dick and Barbara. Than Jefferson. Than Paula, Zatana, Raquel, and Amistad. And the two final guests to arrive was Marvin and Wendy.

As the Party was going on Gar noticed Artemis was alone in the other room. Gar went into the room to see if she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay." Gar asked.

"I'm fine," Artemis said wiping her right eye. "I just need a minute."

"I know you still miss him." Gar said. "We all do, we all wish he was still here now."

"I just find it so hard to keep going on without him." Artemis said. "Especially on Christmas."

"I know what that's like." Gar said. "When my mom died. When I was spending Christmas with Rita and the Doom Patrol, I felt the same way you're feeling right now. And I also shut myself out from the rest of the Doom Patrol, because I felt like Christmas wouldn't be the same without mom. But Rita, Cliff, and Larry helped me get out of that funk, and told me that my mom wouldn't want me to continue on like this. The point is I had people to help me through it, and I still do, And you do as well. And I'm betting you Wally wouldn't want you to be alone and grieve for him on Christmas, he would want you to be happy and be with your friends and family on Christmas."

Than Artemis gave Gar a hug. "Thank you Gar, I really needed that."

"You're Welcome," Gar said hugging her Back.

\-------------------------------

It was 5pm and the Party continued. Everyone was having a blast. Having Christmas treats and Egg Nog and Dancing and Singing to Christmas.

"Hey Traci," Jamie said, trying his best to talk over the music. "I have a gift for you."

"Seriously," Traci said, as she saw Jamie holding out a present. "It's not even Christmas yet."

"I know. That was the original plan." Jamie began. "But I decided that now should be a good time to give it to you."

Jamie gives Traci the gift. She begins to tear the wrapping paper. Then Traci stood wide eyed at the DVD in her hands.

"The Complete Second Season of Space Trek 3016!!!" Traci said with excitement, Followed by a very quiet yet noticeable squeal.

"I got the last one that was on the shelf." Jamie said. "You would not believe how many stores I had to go to in order to find one."

Traci then comes in hugging Jamie. "I love it. Thank you, Jamie. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're Welcome, Traci." Jamie said with a smile. Than both fell into a Passionate kiss, with Virgil watching the whole thing.

"I gotta get a Girlfriend." Virgil said. Than he drew his attention to Ed leaving the dance floor.

"Yo Ed," Virgil said. " Where are you going?"

"Bart told me to meet him at the Door to the Kitchen," Ed said. "Says he has a Surprise for Me. Probably an early Christmas gift."

Ed continued to walk and stopped in front of the Kitchen door, only to find Bart wasn't there.

"Where is he." Ed said to himself. "I swear, if this is another one of his pranks I'm gonna..."

Ed was cut off by Bart, who zoomed in and delivered a long lasting Kiss on Eds' lips. Ed was caught by surprised by the Speedsters Kiss.

"What was that for," Ed said Smirking, after they separated from the Kiss.

"Look Up." Bart said, smirking Back.

Ed Looked up to see that both of them were under the Mistletoe.

"You know the rules," Bart said. "When you're under the Mistletoe, you have to kiss."

"You could've just told me you wanted to kiss under the Mistletoe." Ed said.

"Now where's the fun in that." Bart said.

"Tiger,"

"Dog,"

"Monkey,"

"Gorilla,"

"Leopard,"

"Wolf,"

"Cat"

"Tortise,"

"Donkey."

Bart and Ed heard the Voices of Lian and Amistad behind them.

They turned to see Gar was keeping Lian and Amistad entertained by scapegoating into animals until he was ready to pass out. Perdita was sitting on the couch watching his boyfriend entertain Lian and Amistad, and giggled as he was tired from shape shifting.

"Having fun," Perdita said, smirking.

"Shut up." Gar said, smiling a bit and catching his breath.

"Garfield Logan," Forager said walking towards them. "Has either Garfield Logan, Bart Allen, Eduardo Dorado Jr. or Perdita seen Vic."

"Nope," Bart said.

"Haven't seen him." Ed said

"I thought he was here partying with us," Gar said.

"He must still be in his room. He got back from his walk not long after the guests arrived." Perdita explained.

"I think we should try and convince him to join the Party." Gar said.

"Forager agrees, no one should be alone on Christmas." Forager stated. "Especially Vic."

"I'll catch up with you guys," Bart said. "I'm gonna grab some cook-hmph?"

Now Bart was caught off by a kiss delivered by Ed, catching him by surprised. after separating from the Kiss, Bart Looked up to see Ed's free hand in the Air Holding the Mistletoe.

"You're right," Ed said. "It is fun."

Gar, Perdita and Forager went upstairs towards Vic's room. Gar knocks on the Door to the room.

"Go away," Vic said through the Door.

"Can we just come in and have a talk with you, Vic." Gar said.

It took a while for Vic to answer. "Fine," Vic finally answered.

Gar, Forager, and Perdita all walked into Vic's room.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about." Vic said.

"Forager, Garfield Logan and Perdita was wondering why Vic isn't joining the Christmas Party." Forever said.

"Sorry, but the Holidays just don't do it for me." Vic said.

"Because of your relationship with your father." Gar said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Vic said.

"I know how you and your father don't have a good relationship right now." Gar said. "But that doesn't mean you should spend your days in your room. Especially on the holidays."

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing," Vic began. "But, right now I want to be left alone. For the past few years, I haven't had a perfect Christmas. Mainly because my father wasn't present. Instead he was at his Lab caring more about his work than his own Son."

"Vic, I know exactly what that's," Gar began. but before he could go any further Vic Cut him off.

"STOP!!!" Vic said. "Don't say that. don't say you know how I feel. because you don't know how it feels. You're only saying that to make me feel better. You'll never know what it's like for your father to care about something else more than you."

The words that came out of Vic's mouth sunk into Gar, almost feeling like they punctured his heart. 

"You know what," Gar began. "Fine. Have it your way. spend Christmas in here for all I care. I was only trying to help you."

And with that Gar left the room. Vic stood there surprised by Gar's words. Perdita placed a hand over her mouth worried about her boyfriend. With Forager stood there worried about Gar as well.

"What just happened." Vic said in confusion.

"What you just said was really hurtful to Gar." Perdita said looking to the ground. "Gar's relationship with his Stepfather, Steve Dayton, isn't necessarily what you would call a 'walk in the park'."

"What do you mean." Vic said, a little concerned.

"Steve Dayton took custody of Gar only to exploit his powers on TV and make himself rich." Perdita said. " He never truly cared about Gar, he only used Gar just so he could have a lot of money."

"I never knew that." Vic said, feeling guilt coming in.

"He rarely talks about his past," Perdita said.

"Aw man," Vic said. "Now I feel terrible for what I said to Gar. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Victor." Perdita said. "It's Gar, you should be apologizing to." Perdita than left Vic's room to find Gar.

"Forager will leave Vic's room, if Vic wants." Forager said.

"You don't have too, man." Vic said.

"Forager insists, because Forager knows Vic needs time by himself to think." Forager said.

Forager than leaves Vic room closing in the Door behind him.

"what'd we miss," Ed said, Followed by Bart who was not only carrying cookies in his arms but had a mouth full of Cookies as well.

\-----------------------

Outside the Hub on the Balcony, Gar stood looking outside still a little upset about what happened a few minutes ago.

"Gar," he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see his Godfather, Paul, standing by the elevator. Next to him was M'gann. "Are you okay." Paul asked

"I'm fine," Gar said.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can talk to us about it." M'gann said. "You're not alone in this, and you never were."

When Gar heard that he almost felt like he was about to cry. But he held his tears back and decided to talk to them.

"A while ago, Me, Perdita and Forager were trying to convince Vic to come and join the Party." Gar began. "The reason he didn't want to join was because his father wasn't there with him to celebrate Christmas in the past, and that he felt like his father cared more about his work than his own Son. I tried to tell him I knew what that was like. But he said to me that I don't know what it's like and I never will. It hurt me because I truly knew what it was like."

"With Steve Dayton," M'gann said.

"Yes," Gar said sounding more depressed.

"I know you were trying to help Vic," M'gann began. "But right now, Vic just needs some space. He's going through a grief healing process. It takes time to get through it and it shouldn't be rushed. You get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I do." Gar said.

"I know you're relationship with your Stepfather has been Icy." Paul Chimed in. "We all do. But don't try to dwell on it too much. And besides, it Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. A day to think of all the happy times."

"Yeah, you're right." Gar said smiling a bit, than coming in to hug both of them. "Thanks Paul. Thanks M'gann."

Than the three of them returned to join the Party, just in time to see Both Forager and Bart having an Egg Nog chugging challenge.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone in the room cheered.

"Come on Bart, you can do it." Ed said.

"Come on Forager," Brion said.

"Go Forager, Go!" Tara said.

"Keep Chugging." Violet said.

Both heroes finished their Egg Nog. But the one who finished his Egg Nog first was surprisingly Forager.

"Forager, is the victorious." Forager said.

Brion, Tara, and Violet cheered for there friend. While Ed, Jamie, Virgil, Traci and Cassie stood there surprised.

"I can't believe it." Ed said.

"That Bart was beaten by someone else for the first time." Virgil said.

"No. I can't believe how easy it was to save hundreds of dollars on my car insurance with Geico." Ed said sarcastically. "What else would I be talking about."

"Are you okay Ed." Cassie said.

"I don't think he's used to his boyfriend losing." Traci said.

"Something is terribly, terribly wrong here." Ed began trying to grasp what just happened. "Esto no está derecho. Does this mean the apocalypse is coming."

"What's up with him," Gar said.

"I think his brain is having some technical difficulties." Jamie said.

"Esto no está derecho. Esto no está derecho." Ed shouted.


	18. Christmas Drabbles Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic attempts to apologize to Gar. Gar visits his mom, and the Doom Patrol.

\----- Christmas Eve, The Hub -----

It was 10 am in the morning and Vic sat on the edge of his bed still regretting what he said to Gar. He's been awake since 9 am thinking about it. If Vic knew about Gar's so called Father-son relationship with Steve Dayton, he wouldn't have said what he said.

'I messed up big time.' Vic thought to himself.

After a while Vic finally left his room to go talk to Gar and try to apologize to him about last. He began to knock on Gar's bedroom door. Vic didn't get an answer. Vic knocked 5 more times but didn't get a response.

Vic was thinking that Gar was in there but wasn't in the mood to answer.

"He's not in there." Vic heard Artemis' Voice which made him jump a little. He turned to his left to see Artemis standing a few feet from him.

"Do you know where he is?" Vic asked

"He's with M'gann, Conner, Perdita and Paul." Artemis began, a sad expression formed on her face. "He's visiting his mother and the Doom Patrol."

"Oh," Vic said, a sad expression forming on his face.

"Did you need him for something?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize to him about last night." Vic began. "I may have said something hurtful to him."

"I know, I heard." Artemis said.

"Figures," Vic said.

"It's not entirely your fault, you know." Artemis began. "I mean, you were just in a funk, because Christmas isn't your go-to holiday. You didn't know about Gar's relationship with his Stepfather."

"And if I did," Vic began. "I wouldn't have meant what I said."

\------ December 25, Christmas Day, Greater Bialya (Qurac) -------

The Bio-ship landed in front of the Logan animal sanctuary With Gar, Perdita, M'gann, Conner and Paul emerging from the ship. As they were walking a Monkey landed on Gar's shoulder.

"Hey Monkey," Gar said petting Monkeys' head. "It's good to see you again." 

They stopped walking when they were ten feet away from Marie's Grave. Next to her grave was the Grave of Tiger Lilly, the Liger."Could you guys give me a few minutes alone with Mom."

"Of course, Gar." M'gann said. "We'll be right here if you need us."

"Gar slowly walked towards the grave and sat down in front of it. "Hey mom, I know it's been a while. I'm really sorry if I haven't been visiting. I've been really busy being a hero and trapped in an acting contract." He continued as tears began to form. "I really wish you, Rita and the rest of the Doom Patrol were still here. I really, really miss you. But other than that I have been doing fine. I've been leading my own team, helping a lot of people and stopping the bad guys. I really hope you're proud of me."

Gar stood there silent for a while as he used his right arm to rub the tears from his face. "Well, I have to go visit Rita and the rest of the Doom Patrol, to wish them a Merry Christmas. Love you and miss you. Merry Christmas mom. Tell Tiger Lilly is said Hi."

Gar than placed two bouquet of flowers on Marie and Tiger Lilly's graves. Than walked back to M'gann and the others as they walked back to the Bio Ship together.

The Bio Ship flew off into the sky, leaving the animal sanctuary.

\------ Two hours later, Midway City, December, 24 Christmas Eve ------

Outside of the City, the Bio Ship took the form of an SUV. The SUV than drive into the City to the Midway City Cemetery.

When they arrived the all piled out of the Car and began to walk through the Cemetery. Finally they arrived at the Grave stone of the Doom Patrol. Five tombstones stood under the Doom Patrol shrine. Each read the Names of each team member.

Niles Caldur "The Chief".

Cliff Steele "Robotman".

Larry Trainer "Negative Man".

Valentina Vostok "Negative Woman".

And finally, Rita Farr "Elasti Girl".

Gar came a little closer to the gravestones placing a gift on each one. For Cliff was an exact miniature replica of the Race Car he drove before his accident. For Larry was a model of a Air Force Jet and an Air Force Badge. For Valentina a book of Edgar Allan Poe Poems. For the Chief, a family picture of the Doom Patrol. And for Rita Far a Bouquet of Flowers and a picture of her, Gar, Marie and Paul.

"I really miss you guys. Each and every one of you." Gar began. "Chief. You were like a grandfather to me. Always telling me about your inventions, knowing I didn't know what you were talking about, but you didn't care."

"Cliff, you were like an Uncle to me. Sure you found me annoying, but even in death you can't deny the truth. That we were family. And you can't deny that we played Mario Carts together."

"Larry. You were like my other Uncle. You and I had a lot of fun. The both of us would dance together while I helped you prepare meals. You would always be by my side when someone is picking on me because of my green complexion. And You'd or Rita would always take me to fun places like the Zoo, The Carnival, Disney World and all those other places we went to."

Strong emotions began to form in Gar as he continued.

"Vale, you were more like a cousin to me, since you were being mentored by Larry. I would always listen to the Poems you wrote yourself and you would enjoy my company. You and I would also stay up to watch those old Monster Movie Marathons."

"Rita," Gar said, sounding like he was going to find it hard to say what he has to say. You and I have had so much fun together. How the two of us and Mento would go to plays and Musicals together. Of course Mento wouldn't take much interest in them. I would have to say out of all the plays and Musicals we saw, My favorites were Cats and the Lion King. You would also teach me how to act, dance and sing. We always sung together."

Tears then began to run down his cheek."You all have always been there for me. When I was down you always helped me back up. I don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floatin' around accidental-like on a breeze, but I, I think maybe it's both. Maybe both is happenin' at the same time. I miss you guys. If there's anything you need. I won't be far away." 

"And if you're wondering that was a Forrest Gump Quote. I know you two would find that a bit cheesy, Cliff and Vale. And I know the rest of you would've loved that. Merry Christmas, Doom Patrol." Gar began to wipe the tears off his face as he returned to the Group. M'gann, Conner, Perdita and Paul all Gave Gar a hug.

"Are you okay, Gar." Perdita asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gar said holding her hand. "It's always nice to visit the family."

\---- An Hour Later, December 24th, Christmas Eve, The Hub ----

The Bio Ship landed gently on the landing pad. Gar and the group piled out and went inside the Hub.

"I'm glad you invited me Gar," Paul said giving Gar a hug. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get going and spend Christmas with my family."

"It's okay," Gar said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Goodbye, Gar." Paul said.

"Goodbye." Gar said.

Paul walks back to the Elevator to depart pushing a button to take him to the first floor.

"Hey Gar," Gar turned to see Vic Standing behind him. "Do you have a minute to talk."

"Sure," Gar said.

"I'll give you two a moment alone." Perdita said, than walks into the Kitchen. "Just pretend I'm not here."

Vic than looked back at Gar. "Look I just want to say..."

"Wait," Gar said, cutting him off. "Before you say what you have to say. I feel like I owe you an Apology. I should've respected your boundaries. But I didn't."

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me, dude." Vic said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, I was just angry about the past years my father didn't celebrate Christmas with me. Christmas was never the same since my Mom died."

Gar was surprised to hear that Vic lost his mother as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you lost your mother."

I never wanted to talk about it, the subject was too touchy." Vic said as he wiped a tear from his cheek. "And I shouldn't have said what I said last night. If I knew about your Stepfather, than I wouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Vic." Gar said. "You didn't know. In a way, I guess both our lives have been jacked up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Vic said, than Vic puts his fist in the Air. "Friends."

"Friends." Gar said fist bumping Vic.

"Let me tell you something." Gar Continued. "Throughout the years. I've lost so many people close to me. And during that time I learned that you don't have to be related to be family. None of the members of the Doom Patrol or the team were related to me and I consider them family. Just like I consider you family as well. Your like an older brother to me. A brother I never had."

"I think I can live with that." Vic said.

"So you up for watching White Christmas with us, Bro." Gar said.

"Just as long as you don't call me bro again." Vic said Smirking.

"Noted," Gar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part will come out soon. And it will be taking place on Christmas Day, with Gar, Perdita, Vic, Forager, Tara, Brion, and Violet opening Christmas Gifts.


	19. Christmas Drabbles Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar, Perdita, Forager, Vic, Tara, Brion and Halo open Christmas Gifts.

\------ December 25th, Christmas Day, Qurac -----

The sunlight rose over the Savannah Plains, over the Logan Animal Sanctuary. A Young Boy with Orange hair who looked to be 6-7 years old woke up by the beams of the Sunlight, a Monkey with mossy brown. The little boy stretched with a yawn as he got out out of bed. He was in his matching Pajamas that had a pattern of three animals. Lions and Tigers and Bears.

The Boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, than his face lit up as he remembered what Day it was.

"It's Christmas!!!" The Boy shouted with Glee as he ran out of his room and into another room, his pet Monkey following him. The Boy ran towards a bed that was in the center of the room. In the Bed was a woman with Orange hair similar to the boy, and she looked to be in her 40's.

"Mom, wake up its Christmas." The Boy said as he jumped onto the bed and began shaking his mother awake.

The woman yawned and began to stretch. She than looked back at her son still looking tired. "Of course you wake up early for Christmas, but not any other day, Garfield." She said smirking a bit.

"Seriously mom, I'm like every other kid here on this planet." Gar said smirking Back at her.

"Noted," the mother said. "Well, since we're awake anyway, let's just go and open presents right now."

"Yes," Gar cheered.

Both the mother and her son went downstairs to open presents.

"Open this one first," Gar said with a big smile. Gar was holding a perfectly wrapped present with a tag that said To: Mom, From: Gar.

"You got me a Gift," his mom said.

"Bernhard Baker, helped me pick it out. And helped me wrap it as well." Gar explained.

"Did you try to wrap it yourself before you asked Bernhard for help." His mom said smirking.

"No... Maybe..." Gar said blushing of embarrassment a bit.

Marie than opened the unwrapped the present revealing a jewelry box, inside was a necklace with a heart shaped Pink Diamond hanging from it.

"Aw, Gar." Marie said as she looked up from the Necklace to look at her son. "It's beautiful, thank you."

She continued to look at the Necklace. Than something clicked on her head. "W-wait a minute. How much did this cost exactly." She said looking back at Gar.

"Oh don't worry, Bernhard helped me pay for it as well." Gar said.

"Of course he did." Marie said smiling at her son.

Gar and her mother than continued to open presents that were under the tree. Rita, Paul and the Doom Patrol all sent their gifts to Gar and his mother through mail. 

Rita gave Gar a Lego Star Wars Set and Star Wars: The Clone Wars the movie on DVD, and gave Marie a lovely colorful dress. Paul gave Gar a T-Shirt that had the Jurassic Park Logo on it, and gave Marie The Great Gatsby Book and Mama Mia on DVD. Cliff, Larry and Vale pitched in and Gave Gar some comics, Classic Jenga, and Pajamas with Monkeys on them. They also gave Marie some nice new shoes and a fruit basket.

And Santa gave Gar some nice goodies in his stocking and model figures of a T-rex and a Triceratops.

Gar also gave Monkey a fresh batch of Bananas.

"I saved this present for last." Marie said to her son holding out a present with a tag that said 'To: Gar, From: Mom'

Gar wrapped the present and opened the Box to reveal a stuffed toy of one of his favorite animals. A Tiger.

The Stuffed Tiger had a small card like tagged attached to it that said inside (in his mother's hand writing) "This Tiger belongs to Garfield Logan."

Gar than went over to his mom and hugged her. "Thank you." Gar said.

"Marry Christmas, Gar." Marie said.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Gar said.

___________________________________

\-------- December 25th, Christmas Day, The Hub ----------

a pair of eyes flickered open as an alarm from a clock went off. A green hand reached for the clock and slammed on the Snooze button. A 15-16 year old teen with Green skin and Hair looked at the clock that read "8:00 AM".

The green teen laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, than he began to sign. "It was just a dream," he said Quietly to himself in a sad tone. He than Sat up on his bed and began to stretch followed by a yawn.

Gar than pushed the covers off and got out of bed revealing he was wearing nothing at all, indicating that he slept in the Nude. He than put on his boxers, red sweat pants and a white shirt with Green Tiger Paw Print on it, before walking out of his room. He yawned again as he walked out of his room and was startled by M'gann who was standing right outside his room.

"Morning, sleepy head." M'gann said.

"Morning," Gar said. "You scared me there."

"Sorry," M'gann said taking a sip of her Coffee. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gar said, covering his mouth as he felt another Yawn coming. "So is anyone else awake."

"Actually, everyone's awake. And they're all waiting on you." M'gann said.

"Seriously," Gar said surprised. "They're all awake."

"Yes," M'gann said.

"And I thought I was the first one to wake up on Christmas." Gar said chuckling a bit, also making M'gann laugh as well.

"I really miss this," M'gann said. "You. Me. Conner. The three of us celebrating Christmas. Opening presents. Then going to Smallville to spend the rest of the Christmas at the Kent farm. Those were great times."

"Yes." Gar said smiling a bit. "Yes they were."

"Well, let's not keep the others waiting any longer." M'gann said.

Both M'gann and Gar went downstairs to see Conner, Perdita, Brion, Violet, Terra, Forager and Vic waiting by the Christmas Tree with lots of presents under it. Conner, M'gann and Perdita spent the night at the Hub.

"Morning guys," Gar said. "Merry Christmas."

"It's about time you woke up," Tara said smirking.

"Tara, we weren't waiting that long." Brion said.

"Well, it seems your patient on Christmas, but not when we're on Missions, Brion." Gar said smiling.

Conner smirked at the retort.

"Burn," Forager said. "Was that the right word for Forager to use."

"Yep," Vic said.

"Alright, you've made your point." Brion said slightly irritated.

"So, now that everyone's here, let's open presents." Forager said.

"Wait, where's Doctor Jace." Violet said.

"She's with Jeff," Tara said. "Said she won't be back until 11 AM."

"Oh, Okay." Violet said.

"Alright everyone, now we can open presents." Conner said.

"Yay," Violet cheered.

Each member began opening their presents. Brion gave Violet a Rainbow necklace, and Violet gave Brion some new clothes to replace the old ones he accidentally burned.

Conner gave M'gann a lovely wedding dress. And M'gann gave Conner a new watch. 

Gar Gave Perdita the Complete Series of Game of Thrones on DVD, and Perdita Gave Gar the New Star Wars Battlefront Game, and a Red and White zip up hoodie with green paw prints on the shoulders.

Violet gave Forager a plush Roly Poly Bug. Tara Gave Brion a shirt that said 'stay calm and say Hot Lava'. Everyone including Brion had a good laugh at what the shirt said. Tara explained how she customized the shirt online and thought it would be funny to give Brion.

Tara Gave Violet a Plushed Kitty with a Christmas Sweater. Brion Gave Tara a shirt that said "I'm a Rock." Forager gave Vic a Football. Brion gave Forager a puzzle box where the pieces from a picture of a Beetle. Forever gave Violet and Brion and Tara Snowglobes, Tara Gave Forager a big package of Fudge and Cookies. 

Gar and Perdita gave Brion and Halo matching shirts that had a picture of Both Brion and Violet Kissing. Brion and Halo also Gave Gar and Perdita matching shirts but these shirts had Gar and Perdita on them. 

Gar and Perdita gave Vic a Dallas Cowboys Football Jersey that autographed by all the football players. This was the highlight of Vic's Day. 

Tara Gave Gar and Perdita tickets to see Cats at Sheas, Buffalo, New York. And Gar and Perdita gave Tara a lovely dress shirt. 

Gar and Perdita gave Conner and M'gann Coupons to eat at a fancy Restaurant. M'gann and Conner Gave Gar and Perdita each Nintendo Switch when they challenge each other to play Mario Cart.

After everyone received their gifts from one another. Everyone said there thank yous began cleaning up.

"This has been the Best Holiday yet" Forager said, holding the Yule Log Cake he got from Gar and Perdita.

"Yes, it has." Gar said.

"Hey Guys," Vic began. "I'm sorry if I didn't find you anything for Christmas."

"Vic, it's fine." Perdita said. "Your still going through something. And besides, Christmas is not about the Gifts, it's about being Together."

"Agreed," Gar said.

"Hey, Gar." Tara said from behind the Christmas Tree. "I found another Present and it's for you."

Tara stepped out from behind the Tree holding a present and walks over handing it to Gar. Gar than unwrapped the gift and opened the Box to reveal a plush Tiger similar to the one his mom gave him years ago.

Gar than noticed the small card like tag on it. He opened the small card and Gar gasped quietly, his eyes grew wide as he read what it said inside. 

It said, "This Tiger belongs to Garfield Logan." The writing was in his mother's hand writing.

Tears began to run down his cheek as he gazed at the Tiger. Perdita and everyone else noticed it.

"Gar, are you okay." Perdita said.

"This is the exact same Tiger my mom gave on Christmas in 2009", Gar said trying hard not to cry.

"Are you sure," M'gann said sounding surprised.

"It has my mom's handwriting in the little Card attached to it." Gar said

"I thought it was destroyed when the Cave Blew up." Conner said.

"I thought so too." M'gann said. Both of them showed the look of surprise in their expressions.

"So this isn't from the two of you," Gar said, his gaze leaving the stuffed Tiger.

"No," Conner and M'gann said in Unison. "We're just as surprised as you are." Conner said.

"Could it have been from Perdita." Brion said.

"Gar never told me about his mother giving him a plush Tiger." Perdita said.

"Well it wasn't from any of us I can assure you." Tara said. "Gar never told us that story either.

"Well, if it wasn't from any of us..." Violet began. "... than who is it from."

"Friends," Forager said from behind them holding a cane. "Forager has found a Cane leaning on the wall."

Everyone looked at one another wide eyed.

"I'm having Déjà Vu here." Tara said.

"Miracle of 34th Street Déjà Vu." Brion said.

"Yep," Tara said.

"Oh, you mean that movie we watched where a guy claimed to be Santa Claus." Violet said. 

"Yep," Both Gar and Tara said in unison.

"I guess there is a Santa Claus out there after all." Gar said still surprised by the discovery Forager made. Than looking back at the stuffed Tiger. And than smiles at the Gift, tears still forming in his eyes. He than hugs the plush Tiger tight.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Gar said Quietly.


	20. Wow! Small World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after the events of Quiet Conversations.

\----- January 2nd, The Hub ------

It was 8 AM and Garfield just came out of his Bedroom. He gives out a big yawn as he walks down the Stairs. As he continues on downstairs he notices that Brion, Violet, Tara and Forager were all awake. This caught him by surprised, mainly because he wakes up before any of them.

"Is my clock running slow, because normally you guys don't wake this early." Gar said.

"Well, we did today." Brion said.

"How long have you guys been awake." Gar said.

"Mostly all night." Forager said.

"Really," Gar said, still surprised.

"Yes," Brion said in a sad tone. "There was a lot going on last night." 

With that Brion walked out of the Room. Gar noticed the sad expression on his face, than turned to see that Violet had a similar expression. Gar was concerned about the two couple. He's never seen them apart from one another, except when they were on Missions.

"Tara, Forager, can I talk to you two for a Sec." Gar said, walking towards the Balcony to the Hub. Tara and Forager following him.

"What's happened last night." Gar said with concern. "Brion and Violet are now suddenly distant from one another."

"Well, it started out like this." Tara said. "Violet has been getting more flashes of Gabrielle's Memories. And when you, Jamie and Virgil were on a Mission, and Bart, Cassie, and Ed being scolded by their parents, and Forager looking for Vic, Violet told us that she received a memory of Gabrielle taking a Bribe from Bedlam to let the Metahuman that murdered our Parents into the castle."

Gar was shocked to here that last bit of information.

"We didn't take the news to well." Tara continued. "And after telling us, she probably felt like she ruined her relationship with Brion and our friendship. Leading her to runaway. Of course we did find her using Sphere. She was in Dhabar, with Gabrielle's Family."

"So, I'm guessing that Brion and Violet haven't patched things up." Gar said.

"Yeah," Tara said, sadly.

"What about you." Gar said to Tara.

"Me and Violet are still friends." Tara began. "And besides, Violet wasn't the one that played a part in our parents death."

"What about Vic, did you find him." Gar said.

"Forager has found Victor Stone." Forager began. "But when Forager found Victor Stone, Fatherbox was in the process of Taking over Victor Stone's Body."

"Wait, what." Gar said a little worried. "Is he okay."

"Victor Stone is okay." Forager began. "Last night, the New God, Dreamer, told us the only way to save Victor Stone was to plug him into Metron's Morbius Chair."

"Whose Metron?" Gar said in confusion.

"Metron is a New God that created Motherboxes, Fatherboxes, and Boomtubes." Forager began. "Dreamer lent Superboy a motherbox to find Merton. Forager and Jefferson tagged along with Superboy to find Metron.  
But when Forager, Superboy, and Jefferson found Metron and brought him here, he had no intention of saving Vic, but rather watch Victor Stone die as the Fatherbox began to take over. So Superboy and Jefferson took matters into their own hands and saved Vic, placing him on the chair, which separated the soul of the Fatherbox from Victor Stone's Body. Thus saving his life."

"And where is he now." Gar said.

"Still in the Medical Bay, with his father." Tara said.

"His father's here." Gar said.

"Yes," Tara said.

"Are they..." Gar began.

"Don't Worry. I believed they patched things up." Tara said.

"I hope things patch up soon with Briolet," Gar said.

"Wait, what." Tara said a little confused.

"Briolet, is the name of Brion and Violet's relationship." Gar began. "You know, like how me and Perdita's relationship name is called 'Gardita'."

"Oh, that's clever." Tara began. "Briolet is catchy. And I hope they patch things up too."

"I'm gonna check if Violet's okay." Gar said.

Gar than walks over to Violet who was sitting on the Couch.

"Hey Violet," Gar said.

"Hey," Violet said.

"I heard about what happened." Gar said. "Are you okay."

"No." Violet said a tear forming in her eye. "I feel like things between me and Brion are over. I fear he won't forgive me."

"Hey, it's not like that." Gar said.

"You're dating royalty," Violet said. "Has something like this ever happened to you."

"No," Gar began. "But I'm not saying that it'll never happen to me and Perdita. Look it's not that Brion hates you or that your relationship is over, it's just Brion needs a little more time to wrap his head around it. And pretty soon, I'm sure you'll be back together as Briolet."

"Briolet?" Violet said confused.

"It's the name of your relationship." Gar said. "Like how me and Perdita are Gardita."

"Oh, I like it." Violet said smiling a bit.

"I'm glad you do," Gar said. "And another thing, what Gabrielle did in the past doesn't defy who you are right now. It wasn't you who played a part in Murder of Brion and Tara's parents. It was Gabrielle. And pretty soon Brion will see that and the two of you will make up."

"You think so," Violet said.

"Count on it," Gar said.

"Thank you," Violet began. "I really needed that."

"You're Welcome," Gar said.

"So did you come up with Ship-names for the other team members." Violet said curiously.

"Yes I do," Gar said, smirking. "I happen to be a master at Ship-names."

\---------- Later ----------

Vic was laying in his bed, getting some rest. When he heard a Knock on the door to the Medic Bay.

"Knock, Knock." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Gar standing in the doorway. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Vic said. "Where were you throughout all this."

"Sleeping through the whole thing." Gar said. "And I feel guilty about it. I mean Violet ran away because she felt guilty about what Gabrielle did and you almost died."

"Dude, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up." Vic said. "Besides everything worked out in the end. Didn't it."

"Yeah, your right." Gar said. "I also heard you patched things up with your father. How did that go."

"Went better than I expected." Vic said. "And that's something coming from me."

Both of them chuckled at the retort. Than Vic looked like he was thinking to himself, than asked Gar. "So do you think things will patch up between you and your Stepfather?"

The room was silent for awhile until Vic broke the Silence. "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Gar began. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure things will change between me and Mento. I mean he and I never had a strong father/son relationship like you and your father have."

"Makes sense." Vic said.

"But, who knows. Maybe someday in the future, Mento will change someday and I will develop a strong relationship with him. You never know for sure." Gar said.

"You, got that right." Vic said.

"Indeed," they heard someone say. "The future is always full of surprises."

They turned to see Silas Stone entering the room with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Hey dad." Vic said.

"Hello, Dr. Stone." Gar said

"Hello Garfield," Silas said. "It is good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too" Gar said.

"It's been a while," Silas began. "The last time we met was when, I helped you and the Doom Patrol stop Ezekiel. And, I'm sorry to here about what to your mother and the Doom Patrol."

"It's alright," Gar said. "Still standing tall."

"If they were still here, they would be proud of where you are now." Silas said. "And in ways, you are just like Marie."

Gar stood there for a while after hearing that last part.

"Wait, you knew my mom." Gar said, surprised.

"Yes, I knew her before she became an Actor." Silas began. "I knew her since Kindergarten."

"How, exactly did you know one another." Gar said, curiosity getting the best of him. But he wasn't the only one, Vic was also curious to know as well.

"Well, before she became an Actor, the two of us dated for a while and..." 

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Both Gar and Vic said as their jaws dropped.

"You dated my mom?!" Gar said, still shocked by this revelation.

"I'm surprised your mom never told you." Silas said.

"She didn't talk much about her past." Gar said. "I never asked her about the men she dated. I was only 6-8 years old. And she especially didn't talk much about who my Dad really was."

Vic looked at Gar, surprised. "You never knew who your real father was!?"

"Yeah," Gar said. "I have asked her about it before, But she didn't tell me much. I didn't pry mainly because I could see by her expression that the subject was too touchy."

"Understandable," Silas said.

"So what happened between the two of you," Vic asked Silas.

"When she became an Actor and was on 'Hello Megan!', we kinda drifted apart." Silas said.

"Wow, I'm still trying to wrap my head the fact that you dated my mom." Gar said.

"I know right." Vic began, "Talk about a small world."

"Oh great, now I got that Disneyland song stuck in my head again." Gar said, referring to the ride, 'It's a Small World.'

"That song is really annoying," Vic agreed with Gar, chuckling a bit.

"So how long are you going to be staying here." Gar asked Silas.

"Probably for two or three weeks." Silas said.

"That's great, that'll give you two enough time to catch up and spend more time together." Gar said.

"Yes it will," Silas said.

"Well, I'll let the two of you catch up." Gar said, as he began to leave the room. "See you later, Alligators."

\------- 2 hours later --------

Gar was in the Kitchen, having a little snack. Trying to wrap his mind around Silas Stone and his mom dating.

Artemis, Conner, and M'gann took notice to Gar's expression and grew concerned.

"Gar, are you okay?" M'gann said.

"Yeah, you've been sitting in here for 30 minutes in deep thought." Artemis said.

"I'm fine, I just learned today that Vic's Dad went out with my mom before she became an Actor, and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it." Gar said.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Artemis, Conner and M'gann shouted in Unison.

"Wow, talk about a small world." Artemis said.

"Oh Great, that annoying song is stuck in my head!!!" Gar said, slightly irritated.


	21. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsiders play never have I ever.

"Okay, my Turn." Virgil said. "Never have I ever... been to China."

Bart was the only one that took a sip of his pop to that.

"Wait, you've been to China?" Ed asked his Boyfriend.

"Well yeah," Bart said. "Where do you think I got that Chinese food for our Date."

"Noted," Ed said.

The Outsiders, Perdita, Traci, Violet, Forager, La'gaan, Tara, Tye, Asami, Nuet and Vic were playing the Game 'Never Have I Ever'. But instead of taking sips from Wine (since they're not old enough to drink yet), they take sips from their pops.

"Okay, I've got a good one." Traci said. "Never have I Ever, been affected by Poison Ivy's magic love potion."

Both Jamie and Virgil took a Sip to that.

"Wait you've been affected by Poison Ivy's Magic love potion." Gar said, Chuckling a Bit.

"First off its when we were on a mission." Virgil said. "We're just lucky that Robin had a cure for it."

"Second, Poison Ivy doesn't have any magic love potion." Jamie said. "She has distilled pheromones. It's makes men attracted to her and then kills them by turning them into plants."

"Right, magic love potion." Gar, Cassie, Traci, Virgil, Bart and Ed said in Unison.

"Good thing I was immune to that," Bart said.

"Wait, how are you immune to that." Vic said.

"Because her love potion works on men who are attracted to Woman." Bart said. "It doesn't work on men who are Gay."

"Noted," Vic said.

"I've got one." Cassie said. "Never have I Ever... have a parent who dated my friends parent."

Vic and Gar took a look a each other. Than slowly took a sip from their pop.

"Wait seriously," Jamie said. "That happened to you two."

"Yeah," Gar said. "Vic's Dad went out with my mom."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in Unison.

"Yeah," Vic said. "We're still trying to wrap our Mind around it."

"Wait, wait, wait!!!" Bart began. "So your mom banged his Dad, and his Dad banged your mom?!"

"DUDE!!!," both Gar and Vic shouted. As everyone around them laughed like crazy.

"What," Bart said. "Just Wondering."

"And with that, the image is stuck in my Brain." Vic said, obviously not wanting to imagine his father doing adult things with Gar's Mother.

"Same here." Gar said.

"So Vic's Dad knew your mother." Cassie asked Gar.

"Yeah, they've known each other since Kindergarten." Gar said.

"Wow, talk about a Small World." Traci said.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!! That stupid annoying song is stuck in my head again." Gar said irritated.

"Are you talking about 'It's a Small World After All'," Brion said.

"Don't utter that name." Gar said, dramatically.

"I don't know why you're being so dramatic, Gar." Violet said. "I kinda like the song."

"Forager likes "It's a Small World After All" as well." Forager said.

"To tell you the truth, you two." Cassie said. "It's the most annoying song in the World."

"Yeah," Traci said. "It's even worse than the Accordion and the Bag Pipes combined."

"Just you wait," Tye said. "That song will keep playing in your head, over and over and over and over again, Until you get a piercing headache from it. And within minutes you would be completely irritated by it."

"Let's stop talking about that stupid Song and get back to the Game," Gar said.

"Agreed," La'gaan said.

"I got another one." Bart said "Never Have I Ever.... Pranked the Beast." And as he said that last bit he took a Pie out and flung it into Gar's face, than took a sip of his Pop. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

Gar's tongue shapeshifted into a Dog's tongue and licked what remained of the pie off his face. Than looks at Bart sternly.

"Well, played." Gar said. "You do know I will get you back for this."

"It was Worth it, though." Bart said with a Smug look on his face. 

The game continued on, and with each "Never Have I Ever" question, two to three people would occasionally take a sip of their pop, But as the Game progressed, so did the Questions.

"Okay, I have one." Tara said. "Never have I Ever, eaten food off the floor."

Bart took a Sip to that.

"Seriously," Virgil said.

"Hey, I was 5 years old." Bart said. "Didn't know we weren't supposed to do that."

"I got a Good one," Gar said. "Never have I ever fallen in love with a Teacher at School."

Traci took a sip of her Pop.

"You can't be Serious." Jamie said surprised at Traci.

"Relax, it was just a phase I was going through and it was before I met you." Traci said.

"My turn," Cassie said. "Never have I ever... ridden an Animal."

Mostly everyone in the Room took a sip from their Pops.

"Never has Forager ever shoplifted," Forager said.

Cassie took a sip from her Pop.

"Really," everyone said in Unison.

"Yeah, it was before I became Wonder Girl." Cassie said.

"Huh, I didn't know that about you." Traci said.

"I've got a good one," Bart said. "Never Have I Ever, Slept Naked."

The Room went silent for a while, no one took a sip of their Pop. Until finally, Gar took a Sip.

"Wait, Seriously." Vic said a little disturbed.

"Yes," Gar said. "I sleep in the Nude."

Everyone stared at Gar a bit surprised. Traci on the other hand had this look on her face like she was in deep thought, than she began to Blush as her eyes grew big and smile grew wider than the Joker.

"Don't even dare fantasize me naked Traci, and don't get any ideas." Gar said.

"Care to tell us why you sleep in the Nude." Brion said.

"Well, it basically feels natural for me. Since I can makeshift into animals." Gar began. "After all animals are Naked. And I am the entire Animal Kingdom, crammed into a Single magnificent specimen."

"Good to know," Vic said, now trying to get the image of Gar sleeping Naked out of his head.

"Forager is also guessing Forager should take a Sip, since Forager is naked all the time," Forager said as he took a sip of his Pop.

"I've got one," Traci said, smiling wide.

Gar than looks at Traci. 'What are you planning, Traci' Gar thought to himself.

"Never Have I Ever... Walked in on someone naked." Traci said. Just as she said that, Gar's eyes grew wide and gulped quietly.

"Oh No," he said as he looked at Perdita, who had a similar expression as Gar. Perdita as the Queen she is, must follow the rules of the Game. So Perdita slowly took a Sip as she began to Blush.

"Wait. You saw someone naked, Perdita." Cassie said smiling wide, trying so hard not to squeal.

"Yes," Perdita said, as her whole face began to turn red by the Minute.

"Who," Asami said, who is also trying hard not to Squeal.

"Garfield," Perdita said, her face redder than a Tomato. Gar began to Blush as well.

Cassie, Traci and Asami all squealed in Unison.

"I knew it. Now Spill the beans, Give us the Goods, Squawk like a Canary. Is it also green down there." Traci said, pointing at Gar's junk.

"TRACI," Gar and Jamie said in Unison.

"Actually, I didn't get the chance to see." Perdita said. "He covered himself up before I saw anything else."

"Oh Phoey," Traci said, looking upset as Jamie glared at her, giving her an expression that said, 'what's wrong with you.'

"Thanks for not telling her the truth," Gar whispered to Perdita. 

"Of course," Perdita whispered back. "And besides, after you showed me that day, you said to me that I owed you. So now we're even."

"Yes we are," Gar whispered. Indicating that the day Perdita found Gar slept naked, he did show Perdita his junk after she asked if it was green.

"Never have I ever... Swam naked in the Pool/Beach." Bart said.

"Oh come on," Gar said, taking a Sip of his Pop.

"Neptunes Beard, Gar." La'gaan shouted, face palming his scaly fish head.

"You swim naked, as well." Vic said being more disturbed.

"Yeah," Gar said. "Whenever Mento is away on a business trip and I have the house to myself, I would occasionally take a dip in the pool, and swim around in it."

"You also Skinny Dip." Traci said, trying so hard not to squeal.

"Don't even think about sneaking in and taking pictures," Gar said, blushing.

"But it will last longer," Traci said pouting.

"OH MY GOD, TRACI!!!" Jamie shouted.

"Forager, should also drink to this as well." Forager said taking another sip.

\---------- An Hour Later ----------

The game they played finally came to an end, and it was Forager who won. Which was expected to happen since he hasn't done a lot of things on Earth.

"Well, that was an interesting Game." Gar said.

"I got a real good kick out of it." Traci said smirking.

"If you weren't a girl, I would slug you in the shoulder." Jamie said irritated by his Girlfriend's obsession with Garfield.

"I actually had a lot of fun," Perdita said.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun." Asami said. "We should do this more often."

"I agree," Bart said.

"Seconded," Ed said.

"All in favor, say I." Nuet said.

"I," everyone said in Unison.

"I'll be cool with it as well," Gar said. "As long as Traci controls herself next time."

"Where's the fun in that," Traci said, as Jamie pinched the ridge of his nose in irritation.

"Okay, Now we know what you guys mean now," Violet looking like she has a headache. Forager has the same expression.

"What do you mean," La'gaan said.

"The song," Violet said. "It's getting annoying now and I can't get it out of my head."

"Forager can't even think, now." Forager said, looking like he got a Brain Freeze.

"Told you so," Tye said as everyone began to Laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just came into my head yesterday and I wanted to right it down right away. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.


	22. Coming Soon to an Archive of our own site near you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters coming soon.

Hey guys. What is up. Today I will be showing you some upcoming chapters I have planned for Young Justice: Hello Garfield.

Animal Behavior- When Gar tells Brion, Violet, Tara, Forager and Vic about how he's still trying to control his animal behaviors. Will they use this to their advantage?!

Say hello to Danny- Gar introduces the Team to Danny the Street.

To Make a Girlfriend Jealous- Gar helps Jamie develop a plan to make Traci jealous.

The Magical Imp- Mr. Mxyzpltk is back from dimension 5, but this time he has his eyes set on tormenting Conner. But don't worry, Gar has a plan.

Old home Videos- Gar shows the Outsiders some Old Home Videos of his childhood.

Mr. Tawny- Gar and Billy introduce the Outsiders to Mr. Tawny.

Pranks- Gar has a prank in store for Bart. But what will it be.

There are more but. I'm going to reveal them another time. I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you're looking forward to these chapters as well. See you later.


	23. Animal Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gar tells Brion, Violet, Tara, Forager and Vic about how he's still trying to control his animal behaviors. Will they use this to their advantage?!

"So Bored," Tara said, looking at her phone.

It was another day at the Hub, Brion, Violet, Tara, Vic and Gar were all hanging out in the living room with nothing to do. They were getting bored out of their minds. Gar was so bored that he curled up like a cat and feel asleep on the Couch.

"I for one, agree with Tara," Brion said

"Same, " Vic said. 

"Ditto," Violet began. "I would do anything for something new to happen."

"Wait, where's Forager?" Tara said.

"Forager said he went out to look around the city," Vic said. "Said he'd be back soon."

Just as Vic said that, they heard the Elevator bell. And Forager in his Fred Bugg disguise walked out of the Elevator holding something in his hand.

"Hey, Forager." Tara said. "What do you have in you hand."

"Forager was at this miniature Zoo that had Dogs, Cats, Frogs, Lizards, Birds, and Turtles. And I bought this thing." Forager said, holding up what looks to be a miniature flashlight.

"Um, Forager." Vic began. "That was a pet store, not a Zoo."

"There's a store where people can buy pets." Forager said, earning an 'are you serious' look from Vic.

"Anyways Forager," Vic began. "The thing you bought is a laser pointer."

"What's a laser pointer," Forager and Violet said in Unison.

"A Laser Pointer is a small pen-like handheld device that uses a power source and diode laser to produce a coherent beam of monochromatic light." Vic said.

"Huh?" Violet and Forager said in Unison.

"Well, this kinda laser pointer is a toy for Cats." Brion began. "Here, let me show you how it works."

Forager gives Brion the laser pointer. "You just push this button and it ignites a laser like light and it makes a red dot appear." Brion said, pushing a button and and pointing the red dot on the ground.

As Brion explained how it worked, Gar began to wake up and the first thing he took notice to was the red dot. When he saw the red dot his eyes changed into the eyes of a cat and claws growing from his fingers.

"The only downside to this is that we don't have a cat."

Just as Tara said that they heard a Tiger roar and saw Garfield as a tiger leap onto the red dot. Everyone stood there surprised. Than Brion moved the dot a fees inches away from Gar, who moved both his paws fast and placing them over where the dot was.

Than Brion moved it a few inches more, with the Tigers still captivated by the dot, slamming both his paws on where the dot moved to next. Than Brion continued to move the dot around the place with Gar chasing after it.

Everyone couldn't believe what was happening right now.

After a while of chasing the red dot, Brion turned off the laser pointer and the red dot disappeared. The tiger began to look around wondering where the red dot went, then changes back into the green shape shifter. Gar than looked at Brion and the others.

"What happened. How did I get here." Gar said in confusion.

"Very funny, Gar." Vic said, chuckling. "That's a good one."

Gar looked at him in confusion.

"Vic," Violet began. "I don't think Gar's kidding."

"Really," Vic with a surprised look on his face.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened." Gar said.

"Well, it all started Forager bought a laser pointer used for pets." Brion began. "Than I showed him how it works, and you turned into a Tiger trying to catch the Dot."

"Oh." Gar said, blushing a bit. "It happened again."

"Again," everyone said in Unison.

"What do you mean again?!" Vic said.

"Well, here's the thing." Gar began. "Since I can shape shift any animal, I develop some of their animal behaviors. It was hard for me to keep them under control when I was 13, I thought I finally got those impulses under control. But I guess I didn't."

"So you chasing the red dot was an impulse from your animal side." Vic said.

"Yep," Gar said.

"And you don't remember anything from it." Tara said.

"Yep," Gar said.

"Do your impulses come out at anything else besides laser pointers," Brion asked.

"Don't get any ideas," Gar said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Brion said, his fingers crossed behind his back.

\------------ The Next Day ------------

It was another day at the Hub and Vic, Violet and Forager were sitting at the Island in the Kitchen. Than Brion came into the Kitchen followed by Tara who was holding a box.

"What do you have there," Vic said.

"Just a box full of pet toys." Brion said.

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking." Vic said.

"Yes, I am." Brion said. "And you can't change my mind."

"I wasn't planning on it," Vic said smirking. "I want in."

"Forager is a little curious, so Forager wants to observe." Forager said.

"Even though I think this is a bad idea, I still want to see what happens." Violet said.

"Well than, welcome aboard," Brion said.

"So what do we start with first." Vic said.

"This," Tara said pulling out a whistle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Vic said.

"Yes, it is." Tara said.

\-------------------------------------------

Later that day, Gar was in the living room playing Star Wars Battlefront II. Unaware of what Brion and the others have planned for him.

"Ready?" Tara said to the others, who were all upstairs.

"Ready," they whispered in Unison.

Tara got out her camera and began recording than puts the whistle to her mouth and blows into it, but no sound comes out of it. Than they hear a scream coming from downstairs. They all look down to see Gar on the ground holding his ears.

"Oh my gosh, it worked! It worked!" Tara said, trying hard to stay quiet. Than she blew into it again.

Gar begins to scream again holding his ears by the high pitched noise that he can only hear.

Everyone chuckles quietly, so they don't blow their cover.

"So what do you guys want to do next," Tara said.

\------------------------------------------

1 hour later, Gar was in the form of a Cat taking a nap on the left end of the Couch. Tara tip toes her way behind the Couch raising her head up over the couch, she places a cucumber right next to Gar. 

Than quietly walks to the Table in front of the Couch places her phone on it, than presses the record button and than zooms out of the room quietly.

After a while, Gar in his cat form finally wakes up from his "Cat Nap". (pun intended) The green cat gives out a yawn followed by a lot of stretching. The feline than directs his attention to the Cucumber next to him. 

As soon as he saw the Cucumber, he immediately jump 5 feet in the air and ran out of the room. 

A few minutes later, Tara, Brion and the others were in Tara's room watching the video of Gar getting freaked out by a Cucumber thing covering their mouths trying hard not to laugh.

"Even though Forager still wonders why cats are afraid of Cucumbers," Forager said. "Forager still finds it funny."

"Me too," Violet said.

\--------------------------------

At 12 pm Gar was in the Kitchen having lunch. Meanwhile Tara and the others prepared for their next plan.

Tara got a bouncy ball with a squeak sound. She then gave it a big and threw it in the Air landing on the ground in the living room, the impact causing it to bounce around and squeak some more. 

As soon as Gar heard the sound of a squeaky Ball, his doggy instincts kicked in causing him to shape shift into a Great Dane and Chase after the Ball. Catching the Ball with his mouth, Gar began to chew on it.

Meanwhile, Tara, Brion, Violet, Vic, and Foragerd were behind a Corner watching, Tara was filming the whole thing. Than Tara turns to Brion who was dressed up as a Mailman.

"You ready, Mailman." Tara whispered smirking.

"Why do I have to do this again." Briton said, irritated.

"Because we all drew straws, and the one who gets the smallest straw gets to dress up as the mailman." Vic said.

"I know, but..." Briton said before being interrupted by Tara's hand grabbing hold of his costume and began tugging at him.

"Just go," Tara said pushing him out of the Corner and out into the open. The Big Dog took notice to Brion in the outfit, and began to growl in a low tone.

"Nice Doggy." Brion said, nervously. Then the Dog was getting ready to begin the chase as he barked at Brion, 

"MOTHER OF GOAT!!!" Brion shrieked as he began to run, making his way upstairs with the Dog chasing after him.

Tara continued filming the whole thing, amused by what was happening. Vic, Forager and Halo continued to hold in their laughs. "Mother of Goat, this is Comedy Gold." Tara said, snickering.

"YYAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!" They heard Brion scream followed by a door slam. Then they see Gar as a Dog walk down the Stairs dropping a piece of cloth in his mouth.

Tara, Vic, Violet, and Forager all went upstairs to check on Brion.

"Brion Markov, are you alright." Forever said through Brion's Door.

"Gar took a bite of my pants, what do you think." Brion said on the other side, causing Tara and Vic to laugh hard.

"Hey," they heard Gar's voice. "Is everything okay up there."

"Yes," Tara said, doing her best not to sound nervous. "We were just cracking Jokes about Brion."

"Oh, okay than." Gar said, as he walked back into the Kitchen.

"Holy Crap, we're still in the clear," Vic said quietly.

"You ready for a few more." Tara said.

"Do any of them involve me getting bitten in the Butt." Brion said.

"Nope," Tara said.

"Then I'm in." Brion said.

Tara, Brion, Vic, Violet and Forager continued there pranks on Gar. They used the laser pointer on Gar a few more times. He would always turn into a type of Cat, like a Cheetah, or a Lion, or an ordinary house cat.

There was another time he was napping in his cat form and they decided to pull the Cucumber prank on him again. Only this time they used more then one Cucumber, placing them in a circle around him.

And when he woke up, it had an amazing reaction. When the tired feline woke up from his nap to see he was surrounded by Cucumbers, he was jumping like crazy, freaked out by all the Cucumbers.

\-----------------------------------

That night, Tara, Violet, Brion, Vic, and Forager all went into Gar's Room beginning there next plan.

They all tip toes quietly to Gar's bed where he was sleeping, they obviously knew that he was naked under the bed sheets, because of his explanation of him sleeping in the nude, during there "Never have I Ever" game.

Tara was holding her phone (which was recording) and a Jar of Peanut Butter, twisting the lid and opening it quietly. Than Brion hands her a spoon, which she than dips in the and takes it back out holding a blob of Peanut Butter.

Tara than places the spoon full of Peanut Butter in front of his face. Still asleep, Gar began to sniff the air catching a whiff of the smell of Peanut Butter. Everyone began to hold their breaths, trying hard not to laugh.

Still fast asleep Gar opened his mouth as Tara lowered the spoon into his mouth. Gar clamped his mouth shut and Tara slowly and carefully pulled the spoon out of his mouth, revealing all the peanut butter was no longer on the spoon.

They all watched as Gar's tongue shape shifts into a Dog tongue trying to lick the Peanut Butter off of his mouth. They continued to hold in there laughter, so that they wouldn't wake up Gar and blow their cover.

"Forager has an Idea," Forager said leaving the room quietly.

"What's he planning?" Vic whispered curiously.

"No idea," Tara whispered.

Brion and Violet shrugged their shoulders.

Forever returns into the room with Box that said Milk-Bone Dog Biscuits.

"You can't be serious," Tara whispered.

"Aren't Tara Markov, Brion Markov, Violet Harper and Victor Stone a bit curious?" Forager stated Quietly.

"Okay, yeah." Tara whispered. "I am a little curious."

"So am I," Violet said.

"Me too." Brion said.

"Yeah, just a little." Vic said. "Wait... where did you get the Dog Biscuits?"

"It was in the box Tara and Brion had." Forager said.

Forager than took a Dog Biscuit out of the box and placed it in front of Gar's face. Catching a whiff of the aroma. Gar than opens his mouth and Forager slowly lowers the Dog Biscuit in his mouth, than Gar chomps down on it and begins to chew it.

Tara, Brion, Violet, Vic and Forager stood there with surprised looks on their faces. They couldn't believe he was actually eating the Dog Biscuit. And they didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted.

"Well, that's surprising." Tara whispered as Gar swallowed the Dog Biscuit.

"Yeah, let's get out of here in case he wakes up." Brion said.

"Agreed," The others whispered in Unison.

And they all tip toed quietly out of Gar's Room.

\----------------------------------------

~Recognised- Miss Martian: B03, Tigress: B07, Superboy: B04 ~

The Next Day, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Tigress arrived at the Hub to hear a lot of laughing coming the living room. They continued to walk towards the living room to see Tara, Brion, Violet, Vic and Forager laughing at Gar who was in Tiger form rolling all over on the Ground.

"Mother of Goat, this is too funny." Tara said as she continued to recording it on her phone.

"What's going on here," M'gann asked a bit confused at Gar's behavior.

"Gar just started rolling around for no apparent reason and we're finding it very humorous." Tara said.

"Are lying," Conner said with a stern look.

"And why would you dare accuse my Sister of lying." Brion began.

"Because I can hear her heart beat racing," Conner said. "I can hear all of your heart's racing."

The room was quiet for a while."Your eyes are wondering and your beginning to sweat two other traits indicating your lying."

Than finally Violet spilled her guts. "We've been taking advantage of Beast Boy's animal impulses."

"Wait, what." Artemis said. "I thought he had that under control."

"I thought so too," M'gann said. "Wait a minute... Did you give Gar Catnip."

"Y-yes," Tara said.

"How did you even get him to have it," Conner said.

"We snuck it in his Sandwich when he wasn't looking." Vic said.

"What else did you do," Artemis said.

"Forager, Brion Markov, Tara Markov, Violet Harper and Victor Stone used a laser pointer on Gar, placed cucumbers in front of Gar, used a Dog Whistle on Gar, used a squeaky ball on Gar, dressed Brion Markov up as a Mailman to see if Gar chased Brion Markov as a Dog, fed Gar Peanut Butter, to see if Gar would find it difficult to lick peanut butter off the roof of Gar's mouth and fed Gar Dog Biscuits." Forager said.

"And you all thought it was a good idea to take advantage with my Brother's powers for your own amusement." M'gann said sternly, her eyes glowing green.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Vic said nervously.

"Big time," Conner and Artemis said at the same time.


	24. Animal Behaviors: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Animal Behaviors. Brion, Violet, Forager, Tara and Vic are attacked by a Meta Human, who is from Beast Boy's past.

**\------- The Hub ----------**

"Did you guys seriously forget that I told not to get any ideas," Gar said in a disappointed tone.

"We've already been scolded by Conner, Artemis and M'gann about this." Vic began. "Do you really have to scold us some more."

"I do, since I was your Guinea Pig in these Pranks." Gar said.

"Was that supposed to be a pun, or were you being metaphorical." Brion smirked.

Gar glared at Brion, his eyes looking more reptilian like. Gar was giving Tara, Brion, Violet, Forager, and Vic a bit of his scolding. After they took advantage of his powers.

"Okay, okay." Violet said. "I think what Brion means is that we're sorry. We were just curious."

"And we were just joking around," Tara said.

"Well I didn't find it funny," Gar said in an angry tone.

"How is this any different from the many times you joked with us, or pranked us or stuff like that." Vic said.

"It's different because I never took advantage of your powers." Gar stated.

Vic tried to say something in his defense, but he had nothing.

"Noted," was all Vic could say.

"Look, I understand that you guys want to have fun," Gar began. "But abusing my powers like that wasn't funny to me. Taking advantage of my powers is exactly the same as taking advantage of me. And I never thought taking advantage of one's powers was funny."

"Is it because Steve Dayton, aka Mento, is taking advantage of your powers." Forager said.

"Not just him," Gar said. "Queen Bee did the same thing to me a long time ago."

Everyone looked at Gar with shocked expressions.

"You never told us that." Violet said in a sad tone.

"I didn't wanted to talk about it." Gar said. "It began when I was 9. My Metagene activated after my Mom died. Queen Bee's enforcers abducted me. They locked me up like an animal, ran tests on me, used me like a Guinea Pig. I hoped and prayed that someone, anyone, would rescue me. And than the Doom Patrol came and rescued me, brought me to their home and they became my new family."

The room was silent for a while, nobody in the room knew much about what Gar went through in the past. Guilt began wash over all of them when he told them this part of his past. Hot tears began running down Gar's face as he remembers the horrible things he went through during the time he was Queen Bee's captive.

"I'm sorry," Violet said, tears forming his her eyes.

"We had no idea." Brion said.

"Well, now you do." Gar said, rubbing the tears off his face. "And now that you understand why I don't like it when someone takes advantage of me and my powers, you won't do it again, will you?"

"No, we won't." Tara said.

"And that's a promise." Violet said.

"Thank you, guys." Gar said. "Now I'm gonna go to bed now, that catnip left me with the worst headache right now."

Outside the Hub on another building showed a figure standing on the edge.

"Scolding someone will not teach them anything, Logan." The Figure said. "They need something that would get the message through. One that they will remember for a long time."

\---------- The Next Day ------------

Violet, Tara, and Forager (Fred Bugg) were all waking to M'gann and Conner's place from school to zeta to the Hub.

"Do you think Miss Martian has a new Mission for Forager, Tara Markov, and Violet Harper."

"Forager, you can't expect to go on a mission everyday after school." Tara said chuckling a bit.

"Forager is just curi-..." Forager stopped in his tracks. "Forager senses somebody... somebody watching us."

Forager, Tara and Violet began to look around and got ready for anything. Suddenly out of no three arrows came flying towards them and hit a couple of inches next to each of them. Tara looked to where the arrows came from and saw a figure wearing metal armor holding some type of archer bow.

Tara used her powers to levitate to giant rocks behind her.

"Hey you jerk, you almost hit us." Tara shouted.

The figures' bow vanished from his hands into thin air. He than clapped his hands together and extended them out making a sword appear in between his hands.

The Figure lunged into the air holding his sword in one hand. Tara threw the two giant rocks at him, but he managed to dodge them both by jumping over them. He lands in the middle of the group and kicks Tara in the gut causing her to fall over. The Figure than went for Tara but was blasted by Halo's energy blast, flying a couple of inches off the Ground and falling to the ground a few feet away.

Forager takes off his glamour charm and rolls into a ball and starts rolling towards their attacker, with halo flying right behind him. The attacker got up just in time to see forager rolling towards him, and at the last moment the Figure used both hands and grabbed forager stopping him in his tracks. Than he tosses Forager back at Halo, hitting her and causing them both to fall to the ground.

The Meta began walking towards them, until he saw a giant rock hurtling towards him. He put out his arm making a shield appear him front him. Once the rock hit the shield. The rock was blasted into a thousand pieces, not leaving a dent on the shield.

The shield disappeared and then two guns appeared in his hands and started blasting at the three Teens. Halo used her shield to block all the bullets. He kept shooting at them for he knew that Halo wouldn't be able to hold the shield up much longer.

Than laser blasts fell from the sky and hit a few inches in front of The Meta. Causing him to stumble to the ground. The Meta looked up and saw a floating New Gene-Cycle. The Cycle landed right behind Tara, Forager, and Violet and on it was a boy wearing a black superman shirt and jeans, and a white bald girl wearing a suit similar to Martian Manhunter.

"This isn't over," The Meta said. He then throws a smoke grenade on the Ground causing a large cloud of smoke to appear. After the smoke cleared, the meta was out of site.

"Where did he go," Conner said.

"No idea," Tara said.

"Who was he," M'gann said.

"Still, no idea." Tara said.

\-------------------------------

Tara, Violet, Forager, M'gann and Conner arrived at the Hub through via Zeta Shield. Waiting for them was Gar, Brion, Artemis, Dick, and Vic.

"Are you guys alright," Gar asked with concern.

"Yes, we will be." Violet said. "But we were just attacked by a Meta."

"How do you know it's a Meta," Vic said.

"Because he made weapons of his choosing appear out of nowhere." Tara said.

"Weapons?" Gar said before thinking to himself. "Why does that sound familiar."

"Did you get a good look of his face." Dick asked.

"No, the meta was wearing a helmet." Forager said.

"He even said that it isn't over," Violet stated. "Meaning that he's not finished with us yet."

"He must be a Meta-teen victimized by the League of Shadows," Brion said. "Like Tara."

"I don't think so." Tara said. "I was held captive by the League for a long time and I don't remember meeting a Meta-teen who looked similar to the one we fought today."

"Still, we may be aligned with the Light in some way," Artemis said.  
"He could probably be one of Queen Bee's new enforcers."

"Either way, he still attacked us. And he's not done with us yet." Tara said. "So we have to be Ready for him."

"I don't know," Dick says. "Something about this doesn't seem right. This isn't like the Light at all. They wouldn't do something this Random."

"That does make sense," M'gann said.

"But he's still after us," Violet said nervously.

"Relax, Violet." Gar said. "That dude attacked you at happy harbor. What are the odds that he would get to here and from Happy Harbor that fast."

~Recognized -Ironpath: G09~

They all turned to see the armored figure standing in front of the Zeta Shield.

"How did you..." Dick said with a shocked expression.

The teen put his arms out and in his hands out and in them appeared two hand guns. 'Those look like Lord of Wolves hand guns from that Game Destiny.' Gar thought to himself when he saw the guns appear in the Metas hands.

The Meta began shooting and everyone took cover. The Meta continued shooting for a while until Nightwing sent two of his Batarangs (Wing-Dings) ricochet towards him, hitting both guns out of his hand. 

The Meta than made two staffs appear in his hands and got into fighting position, Nightwing and Artemis charged toward him and began to throw their punches and hits. But the meta kept dodging everything Nightwing and Artemis had.

Superboy rammed into him and pinned him to the wall.

"Who are you? And who sent you here?" Conner said, The Meta stayed silent. He than pushed a button on one of his staff with made the tips open up and a green glow began to illuminate from the staff.

"Kryptonite," Conner said in a weak tone.

"Superboy," M'gann said in a worry tone. Than her eyes glowed green to enter the Meta's mind, but then her expression changed. "Why can't I go into your mind."

The Meta pushed a button on his other staff, sending a blast towards M'gann, electrocuting and knocking her unconscious.

Artemis lunged into the with her ready to slam her staff into the Meta, but the meta caught her staff at the last second, and tossed her at Nightwing. Sending them both flying into the wall.

The Meta's staffs disappeared and replaced with two swords. Than the meta began running towards Brion, Tara, Violet, Forager, and Vic preparing to attack them. Brion and the others got into fighting position, But Gar ran in between and used himself as a human shield to protect the others. The Meta stopped in his tracks with both swords pointing at Gar a few inches away.

Gar looked at the meta and could tell from his body language that he was hesitating. The metas swords than disappeared.

"Why do you protect them?" The Figure said. "After what they did to you?"

Gar looked at the armored figure in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"They shouldn't have abused you like that!" The Figure said. "It's like you said to me a while back. That our powers are a gift and they shouldn't be abused."

Gar stood there with a shocked expression on his face. After hearing those words. "Wait a minute..." he said to himself.

As they stood there Nightwing and Artemis each grabbed an arm of the meta teen, but the teen overpowered them both and slam them into one another. Then Superboy began throwing punches at the teen causing him to back up each time Conner threw a punch.

The teen made a shield appear in front of him dodging each punch from Superboy. The teen got out a War Hammer and hits Conner sending him flying. Conner lands in between Artemis and Nightwing.

"You made a big mistake coming here alone," Superboy said. As Nightwing sent his Wing-Dings flying towards the meta as Artemis fires her arrows and Superboy Charged. The Meta's shield grew larger to dodge the coming objects.

While that was happening, Gar and the others stood by with an Unconscious Miss Martian. Gar stood there with a blank look on his face. That sentence the meta said repeated in the head over and over again. Until something finally clicked on his head.

"Nightwing. Tigress. Superboy. Wait! Stop!!!" Gar shouted. But The three heroes couldn't hear him. Instead they continued to fight the teen.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! STOOOOPPP!!!" He said, beginning to panic. But they still continued to fight. Until finally Gar's nose shape shifted into an Elephant trunk and begins trumpeting so loud he got everyone to stop.

"Everyone, let's calm down." Gar said, as his nose reverts back to normal. "Nightwing, Artemis, Conner, stand down."

"You can't be serious Gar," Artemis said. "He attacked us."

"I know," Gar said, turning to the teen "But I think I know him. Because, you know me. Don't you, Lucas?"

The helmet than began to fold back revealing a teen, probably a year younger than Vic.

"Wait, you two know each other," Tara said.

"Yes," Gar said. "Guys, this is Lucas Smith. He's my first best friend."

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Jojobinks who gave me the idea to introduce his own OC.


	25. Origins of Ironpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar explains to the team the his history with Ironpath.

\---------- The Hub ----------

"He's your friend, he tried to kill us," Brion shouted. "Is this another one of Nightwing's training exercises."

"No, it wasn't," Nightwing said. "But, I'm trying to figure out how Gar knew who he was."

Everyone in the room was shocked by this reveal. Trying to figure out why Gar had a friend who was trying to kill them.

"Well, I didn't know it was him to begin with," Gar explains. "But when he said to me, "That our powers are a gift and they shouldn't be abused." That's when I knew that it was him because I said that exact same thing to him a long time ago."

"That doesn't really explain why he was trying to kill us," Vic said.

"I wasn't trying to kill you," Ironpath said. "I was only trying to Scare you."

"Scare us," Tara shouted. "You were shooting at us."

"The Bullets were rubber," Ironpath said.

"Alright, But why were you trying to Scare us." Brion said.

"To teach you five a lesson for abusing his powers." Ironpath said.

"You only attacked us, just so you could teach us a lesson." Vic said.

Ironpath nodded.

"Lucas is a bit protective of his friends, especially me." Gar said.

"Gar, can we talk to you in private." Dick said.

"Sure," Gar said as he turns to Lucas. "Wait here, Lucas."

Gar follows Dick, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Brion, Tara, Violet, Forager, and Vic into the other room.

"Alright, explain how you know this kid and how he knows you." Artemis said.

"Well," Gar said. "It all started a month after the events of defeating the Reach..."

\------------ Flashback ------------

A 13 year old Green Teen looks at the ruins of Mount Justice with a sad expression on his face. It was more than just a base to him, it was his home and he loved living there. The Green Teen was wearing jeans,sneakers, and a Hoodie to cover his obvious skin complexion.

As he continued to look at the ruins, he remembers all the Good times he had there. 'Hopefully, the Justice League will rebuild Mount Justice soon', Gar kept telling himself that for a while.

Gar than walks towards the town, Happy Harbor, to head to M'gann and Conner's house. 

"Stop it," he heard someone shouted.

Gar turned to where the voice came from and saw a group of Guys, who might've been jocks, were ganging up on one kid who seemed to be a year older than Gar. 

Gar hides behind a bush and continues to watch the whole thing. Gar watched as the Jocks continue to trip him and push him to ground. The jocks laughed non-stop as if there torment towards the kid was some joke. Gar also noticed that the Jocks were drinking Booze.

"I said stop," the kid said as the jocks continue to pick on him.

"Or what?" the lead jock said pushing the kid down to the Ground. "Your going to make us stop?" 

The kid said nothing, he looked down on the ground, avoiding eye contact from any of the Jocks.

"That's what I thought," the lead jock said. "And the reason you can't is because you're not strong enough of brave enough to actually stand up against us. Your nothing but a whimp and that's all you'll ever be."

Gar heard enough from the jock to do something. Lucky for him, those Jocks were drunk enough to the point where their eyes would play tricks on them. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to help the kid out of the jam and keep his identity safe more or less.

Gar worked as fast as he can to take his clothes off, so that he wouldn't tear them when shapeshifting. After he got his clothes off he began to shapeshift.

Meanwhile, the Jocks continued to surround the kid. "Alright guys, let continue to have fun." The lead jock says as he cracks his knuckles. The jocks began to close in on the kid, until the heard a roar that stopped them in there tracks.

Than a Green Tiger kept from behind the kid, leaping over him and onto the lead jock, causing him to fall to the ground. The lead jock screamed like a girl as the Tiger pounced on him. And his entourage of Jocks scream as well and begin to run away.

"Where are you jackasses going," The lead Jock said. "Get your asses back here and Fu.." before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the Tigers roar, causing him to scream as he looked down the Big Cats mouth.

The Tiger locked eyes with the Jock, staring at him for a while. The Tiger than gets off the jock continuing to growl. The jock scrambles back up to his feet and running off to find his enterage.

The Tiger than looks at the Kid, who was still on the ground. Then the Tiger runs past him and towards the Bush where Gar was hiding. The kid could hear the faint sound of Bones rearranging followed by the rustling of someone putting his clothes on.

The kid then sees the green teen rise from the Bush, Gar than looked at the kid, who had a shocked/ surprised face. "Hi," was all Gar could say a little nervous about what the kids next reaction would be.

"H-how did you d-do..." the kid said, trying to finish his sentence.

"It's kinda a long story, so I'm going to sum it up for you." Gar said. " A Martian Blood Transfusion saved my life gave me green skin and shapeshifting powers."

"So... you shape shift into a Tiger," The kid said.

"Actually, I shape shift into other animals. Not just a Tiger." Gar said.

"That's actually a cool power to have," The Kid said.

"Yes, it is." Gar said. "I'm Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar for short."

"I'm Lucas Smith," Lucas said. "Are you a hero or something."

"Well, I'm not a hero yet, but I hoped to be some day." Gar said. "The truth is, I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Why's that," Lucas said.

Gar gave him an 'are you serious' look, and then points at his unusually colored skin. "I can't exactly blend in with people."

"Can't you change your skin color," Lucas said.

"Nope, I'm permanently green." Gar said, before changing the subject. "Anyways are you okay. You know from those bullies."

"Yeah, they were just being jerks." Lucas said. "If I had powers, I'd make sure those guys wouldn't mess with me again."

"Dude, we don't use our powers for show or show people whose boss." Gar said, we use our powers to help people who can't help themselves. We use them to set a good example on people to inspire them to be better people."

"I understand." Lucas said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," Gar said fist-bumping Lucas. "Now I have to get back home, before my sister learns I'm gone. See you later."

"Bye," Lucas said.

\---------- Flashback Ends ----------

"Oh, so this is the same Lucas Smith that visited our house to hang out with you," M'gann said.

"Yes he is." Gar said. "We would usually hang out together and do fun stuff. Like go to the Beach, play Video games, play board games. Than M'gann gave me a Glamour Charm to hang out with my friend more while blending in with people."

"So how did he get his powers?" Brion said.

"Yeah, was he a victim of Metahuman Trafficking?" Violet said.

"On the contrary, he was one of the first Victims of Metahuman Trafficking." Gar states. "We discovered a Metahuman Trafficking Syndicate at Happy Harbor and put a stop to it. Lucas was one of the Victims we saved along with 11 more."

"Now I remember," Conner said. "At that point we didn't know what his Metahuman Powers were."

"Until, a month after he got his powers..." Gar began.

\------------ Second Flashback ------------

\----- November 15th, 2016 -----

The same jocks that bullied Lucas a while back were hanging out on the Beach, smoking Cigarettes.

"Hey, look who it is." One of the Jocks said, pointing at Lucas.

"Well, well, well." The lead Jock said. "What brings you here, wimp."

"I'm here to fight you," Lucas said, his face filled with anger. "And I will win."

"Oh, really?" The jock said, a little impressed that Lucas is showing some back bone. "You want to fight me, what can you do against me? I'm as twice as strong as you are, and you're just a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp anymore." Lucas stated. "I've changed since that last we met. And let me show you what I can do."

Lucas than claps his hands together and as his hands extend two Katana Blades appeared in between them. He than grabs hold of both of them and gets into combat position. Both blades than caught on fire as he gripped them.

"W-w-what the hell is this..." The Lead Jock said in fear.

Lucas than slashes his swords and fireballs blast out flying towards the lead jock and his entourage. The group of Jocks jumped out of the way and dodged the fire balls, which than exploded from behind them.

The lead jock sat there in fear of the kid he bullied.

"H-hey..." one of the Jocks said. "You could've killed us."

"Yeah, that wasn't funny." Another said.

"Lots of things aren't funny," Lucas said in an angry tone. "Making fun of me. kicking, pushing and beating me. NONE OF THAT WAS FUNNY!!!"

Firing another blast of fire at the jocks. Dodging it again the Jocks began to run away. Lucas was about to go after them. Until a blast beam hit a couple feet next to him. He looked up to see a flying motorcycle, on the flying cycle was a boy wearing jeans, a Black Superman Shirt, and Boots and a Green Kid looking like a human/monkey hybrid, wearing some kinda red and white jumpsuit.

"Lucas, what are you doing." Gar shouted shocked by what Lucas is doing.

"Teaching them a lesson," Lucas began. "To never mess with me ever again."

"Don't do this, Lucas." Gar said, jumping down to the Sandy beach a couple feet in front of him. "This won't solve anything."

"But it will make me feel better." Lucas said.

"No it won't," Gar said. "It'll only make you feel worse."

"STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!!!" Lucas said. "It makes you sound like you know what it's like. Well you don't. YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!!!"

Lucas than makes a large quad canon appear in his hands and begins firing rubber bullets at Gar, Gar turns into a Rannian Dragon and flats in the air, dodging every bullet. Superboy lands in front of him and punches the quad canon out of his hands. Than Lucas jumps back from Superboy and makes a giant Malloy appear.

Lucas rams the mallet into Superboy, causing Superboy to walk backwards. Lucas hits him again causing him to crash into a few giant rocks. Gar lands on the Ground turning into an Elephant, charging towards Lucas, and knocking him off his feet. 

Gar than turns into a Tiger and and pounces on Lucas, pinning him to the ground. Lucas balls his fists up, making Gauntlets appear. Lucas than grabs hold of Gar and tosses him into the air. Gar lands on his feet than turns into a Gorilla to match the power of his Gauntlets.

Lucas and Gar charged at one another and began punching one another, most times one of them would dodge some blows from the other. Than Gar grabbed hold of both his Gauntlets and gripped them tightly. Than a Crash Helmet appears on Lucas' face and rams it into Gar's ape face. 

A roar of pain escapes The Green Gorilla, as he walks back in pain, a little bit a blood drops from the primates nose. Lucas than Charges at Gar balling both his Gauntlets together and Ramming them into Gar's face. Causing him to tumble to the ground in front of another rock. Reverting back to his Normal self,Gar groans in pain.

"I'm not going to kill you Gar," Lucas said angrily. "But next time you get in my way and I will."

"Listen to yourself," Gar said, trying to get back up. "Is this what you want to be. Some person who wants to teach other people a lesson. Is that what you really want to become. A Bully."

Lucas freezes for a moment and than growls as he charges towards Gar, pinning him to the rock, placing a sword at his neck. "How dare you call me that. I AM NOTHING, NOTHING LIKE THEM!!!"

"Listen to me, this isn't what a hero does." Gar said struggling a little. "Heroes don't give out punishments or use their powers for petty revenge. That's a line that heroes don't cross."

"How would you know," Lucas shouted angirly. "You don't know what that feelings like and you never will."

After hearing that a sad expression formed on his face. Lucas began to notice tears forming in Gar's eye. "I wish I didn't. But I actually do know that feeling." Gar said as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"My mom was killed by the Dictator of Bialya, Queen Bee. And from that day on I blamed her for my mom's death and I felt like I wanted vengeance on her." Gar began. "One day, we were on a recon mission to Bialya, gathering Intel on Queen Bee's next move. But than are Recon Mission turned into a fight with Queen Bee's enforcers, Onslaught. We fought them all off until they couldn't fight anymore. But for some reason I just kept punching one of them, even though he wasn't fighting back."

Lucas began to loosen his grip on Gar as he continued to listen. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"I didn't know what I was doing at first until Superboy and Miss Martian Stopped me." Gar continued as more and more tears run down his cheeks. "After I realized what I did, I was shocked. Scared. Afraid. I learned that I didn't want to become someone consumed with revenge. I almost went down a path I wouldn't be able to return from, if Superboy and Miss Martian didn't stop me. The reason I didn't go down that path was because I always had friends and family to help me through it. And so do you, I'm your friend and I am not going to let you throw your life away."

Lucas lets go of his grip on Gar, the sword in his hand disappears as tears began to run his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he begins to cry. "I was just angry at them, and I let the power go to my head. I just... I just wanted to teach them a lesson. I don't want to be picked on anymore. But I don't want to become something I feared the most."

"You won't have to." Gar said reaching out with one hand. "You have friends to help you. We can help you become a better person. To use your powers as a force of good."

"I don't know if I want these powers anymore," Lucas said. "They feel like a curse to me."

"That's one way to put it," Gar said. "But there is another way to put it. That our powers are a gift and they shouldn't be abused."

Gar continued holding out his hand.

"So what do you say," Gar said. "Wanna join us and use your powers for good."

Lucas took a minute to think to himself, than turns to Gar. "I'm in."

Lucas than reaches out and shakes Gar's hand. "Welcome to the Team. Now you'll need a hero name."

"I haven't thought of anything yet, so let's just call me weapons master." Lucas said. "It may not be catchy, but we can still think of something later on."

"Noted," Gar said.

Just than Superboy emerges from the rubble and looks to where Gar and Lucas were. "What did.... I miss."

\---------- Second Flashback Ends ----------

"So he was on the team," Tara said. "But why isn't he on the Team anymore."

"Mainly because a few months later he wanted to be out in the front lines, he wanted to show the world he can make a difference. That and he didn't like The way Batman did stuff his way." Gar said. "Those are the reasons that led him to leave the team."

"Not to mention, I'm not a fan of how Batman and a group of other heroes decided to resign to form this Batman Inc." They heard Lucas say, who was standing in the doorway.

"How do you know about that," Dick said.

"Oh please, a group of heroes resign from the League because of U.N. restrictions on the League. So they decide to form a team of their own because the restrictions wouldn't apply to them since they resigned." Lucas said. "What other reason would there be."

"Fair point." Dick said.

"Anyways, I believe I owe you five an Apology," Lucas said. "Usually I don't let my emotions get in the way of who I am. But they got in my way because of how you abused Gar. Gar was the first friend I had. He saved me from a path I couldn't come back from. I owe him one. I'm really sorry, I'm still trying to control my emotions. I hope you guys could forgive me."

"We do forgive you. we did kinda abuse Gar and you were being protective of him." Violet said.

"Violet's right ," Vic began. 

"I guess we can forgive you." Brion said still paranoid.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"Perhaps, Lucas Smith could join the Outsiders," Forager began. "That way Lucas Smith can be with Lucas Smith's friend, Garfield Logan, and continue being a hero with the Outsiders."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I have to decline on the invitation." Lucas said. "I still have a long way to go. Maybe another time."

"I understand," Gar said." Hope to see you again soon."

"And you as well." Lucas said as he walked out of the room heading to the Zeta Shield. He was just about to go through when Miss Martian Stopped him. "Lucas, if you want you could rejoin the Team."

"Sorry M'gann," Lucas began. "I'm gonna have to decline on that one as well. And besides, I don't want to be a pawn in your little 'Anti-Light'."

M'gann's eyes widened when she heard that last bit.

Lucas goes through the Zeta Shield as he leaves M'gann, who is frozen with shock. 'How did he know', she thought to herself.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, Gar and the others were in the Kitchen.

"Well that was an interesting night," Tara said.

"Yep. from now on we are going to do pranks that doesn't involve abusing ones powers." Brion said.

"Like this," Gar said, as he slammed a Custard Pie in Brion's face. Everyone began to laugh when they saw that. An angry expression formed on Brion's face as he looked at Gar. Than Gar runs off to his with Brion chasing after him.


	26. Doom Patrol's Karaoke Night Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for a movie to watch, Perdita comes across a DVD which is a home video of Gar, his Mom, and Paul Sloane singing Karaoke with the Doom Patrol. Gar decides to show the Outsiders the Video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be called "Old Home Videos," but I decided to change it to "Doom Patrol's Karake Night Video." I hope you enjoy.

\------------ The Hub ------------

"How about Frozen," Gar said.

"No way," Tara said. "I'm not in the Mood for Frozen. And besides I just got that song out of my head."

"You mean 'Let it Go,' Bart said.

"I thought that was a great song," Traci said. "I sing it all the time."

"And you wonder why I find the song so annoying." Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"At least the Broadway Musical was better," Perdita said.

"Agreed," everyone said in Unison.

"How about Jurassic World," Bart said holding up the DVD.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie where people have learned nothing from the previous movies." Brion said, sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." Gar said taking out the next DVD. "It."

"Yeah, I don't think Violet and Forager are ready for that." Cassie said.

"Noted." Gar said.

It was 6:30 P.M. at the Hub And The Outsiders, Perdita, Tara, Forager, Violet, Traci, Tye and Asami were looking through Gar's collection of DVD's to figure out what to watch for Movie Night.

"You have the entire collection of Star Wars Movies, and TV Shows." Brion said. "Mother of Goat, your such a nerd."

"I know what you are, but what am I." Gar said.

"He also has the Entire Transformers Movie Franchise." Ed says taking out some Transformers DVD's. "He even has the classic G1 tv series, followed by the Movie."

"To be honest, the Michael Bay Transformers Movies weren't really that good." Tye said.

"Yeah, the first one was good. But as the sequel's kept coming, he kinda lost the plot." Cassie said.

"Not to mention the history of the transformers didn't add up either." Virgil said.

"Well I'll tell you something," Gar began. "The Bumblebee Movie was Great. Way better than the previous Movies. And best of all its a Reboot. That and Michael Bay isn't directing it."

"Burn," Bart said.

"Me and Gar saw the movie in theaters," Perdita said as she continued looking through DVD's. "It was my first time watching something transformers, and I enjoyed it a lot."

Perdita continued looking through DVD's and came across one DVD in particular. She took it out and it read 'Doom Patrol's Karaoke Night' on the case.

"Hey Gar," Perdita said holding up the DVD. "What's this one."

Gar comes over to take a closer look. 

"Oh yeah. I remember this." Gar began. "This was a video of Me, my mom, Paul Sloane, and the Doom Patrol doing Karaoke Night."

"Really," Perdita said.

"So who was filming Garfield Logan, Garfield Logan's Mom, Paul Sloane, and the Doom Patrol." Forager said.

"That would be me." Gar said. "What I did was brought a bunch of Camera's, placed them in different locations, set them all to record the whole thing, than I edited the Video with the help of my Mom and My Godmother, Rita."

"So wait, we get to see you Sing." Traci said, trying to contain her excitement. "That I got to see."

"I actually feel like seeing that as well." Perdita said.

"Forager wants to see it to," Forager said. 

"Me too," Violet said. "Also, what is Karaoke."

"Karaoke is a form of entertainment in which people take turns to sing popular songs into a microphone over prerecorded backing tracks." Cassie said. "Me and Tim have done it so many times."

"Okay, now I want to see Tim Sing." Bart said, smirking at the thought.

"So what about the rest of You." Gar said holding up the DVD. "Do you guys wanna watch this."

"Yes," they all said in Unison.

"Alright then, let's do it." Gar said.

\-----------------------------------------

Gar begins to place the DVD disc into the DVD Player and and it begins to play. A main menu appeared on the screen, Gar pressed the select button on the remote which started up the Video. Everyone was either sitting on the couches or on the floor eating popcorn and Snacks and drinking pop, eager to watch the Video.

On the Screen a Young Garfield Logan appeared with a Monkey on his Shoulder.

"Holy Crap, you were a Red Head." Cassie said.

"OMG, you look so adorable." Traci said.

\-------------------------

"Hey everyone, I am Garfield Logan, and I decided to make a Video of Me, my mom, Paul Sloane and the Doom Patrol singing Karaoke." 8 year old Gar said. "Mom told me that we were doing Karaoke Night with Paul and the Doom Patrol. So I got an idea of filming the whole thing."

The next scene showed Gar who looked like he was in a Bar, with his mom, the Doom Patrol, and Paul Sloane. "Alright so here we are at the Bar, getting ready for Karaoke Night. My mom is up first to sing." Young Gar said.

"Do you really have to be filming this whole thing," a voice off screen. The screen turned showing a Brown Golden Robot, wearing a Black leather Jacket, a T Shirt that says "Hell World," and jeans with tears in them.

"Oh come on Cliff," Gar said. "You're just embarrassed because I'm going to record you singing. You gotta show some more Back Bone."

"You're talking about metaphorical bones." Cliff said. "Also you and Larry signed me up for this without my Permission."

"Hey, even if we asked for your permission and you said no, we would've still signed you up." Another voice said. The camera turned to reveal a man wrapped in bandages, wearing sunglasses, a button up shirt, a Coat and Khaki pants. Larry Trainer.

Gar than sees his mom come on to the stage.

"Oh mom's on." Gar said. "Everyone be quiet."

\------------ Marie Logan's song ------------

Marie: Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory leave you  
Open up, enter me  
If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin

Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale, cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

\----- 15 second pause -----

Sunlight through the trees in summer  
Endless masquerading  
Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking  
The memory is fading

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun

\----------------------------

Everyone in the Bar applauds her as she gets down from the stage.

\----------------------------

"Wow, your mom had an amazing Voice, Gar." Violet said.

"Thanks." Gar said.

\----------------------------

"Okay next up is My Godmother, Rita Farr." Gar said. "I wonder what song she's going to sing."

Rita than walks to the center of the stage. She was wearing a Red Dress, white heals, white Gloves and a necklace. She was ready to sing her song.

\------------ Rita Farr's Song ------------

Rita: Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me

\------------------------------

"Now we know where Gar gets his love for all things classics," Vic jokes.

Everyone laughs at Vic's retort.

"Ha Ha." Gar said. "Very Funny."

\------------------------------

"So Paul," Gar said with enthusiasm. "What are you going to sing for Karaoke Night."

"I'm not going to tell you," Paul said. "It's a surprise."

"In the words of Willy Wonka, "The suspense is killing me, I hope it lasts"."Gar said jokingly.

Paul than makes is way to the center stage getting ready to sing his song.

\------------ Paul Sloanes Song ------------

Paul Sloane: Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain

(Tap Dancing Number) Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah

I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!

\----- Tap Dancing -----

I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain!

Why am I smiling  
And why do I sing?  
Why does September  
Seem sunny as spring?  
Why do I get up  
Each morning and start?  
Happy and head up  
With joy in my heart  
Why is each new task  
A trifle to do?  
Because I am living  
A life full of you.

\----- Tap Dancing ----- 

I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain...

\--------------------------

"Wow," Cassie said. "Paul Sloane has a great voice."

"And is an amazing tap dancer." Asami said.

"Uuuuugh," Traci groaned. "When are we going to get to see Gar sing."

"It'll get there," Gar said. "You just have to be patient.

\--------------------------

"So Vale thought of a Song you want to sing." Gar asked a woman who was similar to Larry.

"Yes I have," Vale said to Gar. "Just wait and see."

Vale went to the Desk looking for the song she had in mind, signs up to sing for it, then heads to the center stage.

\------------ Valentino Vostok's Song ------------

Vale: Sometimes you feel like nothing  
I like to think of us and  
You know that shadows always fade  
Open your heart, that's where we start

Take my hand, and we can walk together  
Across this land, or places we remember  
I can't stand, when darkness takes your light away  
I'm here no matter what they say

Some need to speak like tigers and try to scratch your soul  
I like to soar like gliders and get you feeling whole  
I get all your crazy ways  
Open your heart, that's where we start

Take my hand, and we can walk together  
Across this land, or places we remember  
I can't stand when darkness takes your light away  
I'm here no matter what they say

Only your eyes can see light, start to shine  
I hear your song and your heart mixed with mine

Take my hand, and we can walk together  
Across this land, or places we remember  
I can't stand, when darkness takes your light away  
I'm here no matter what they say

We'll sing the melody our way  
Together everything's okay

\---------------------------

"Wow," Bart said. "For a girl who sounds Gloomy, she has a good voice."

"I know right," Gar said.

\--------------------------

"No," Cliff said.

"Come on Cliff, it's your turn." Gar said.

"I'm not going up there," Cliff said.

"Please," Gar said.

"No," Cliff said.

"Pretty Please," Gar said.

"No," Cliff said.

"Pretty Please with Whip Cream, Chocolate Syrup, Sprinkles and a Cherry on top." Gar said.

"Hell No." Cliff said.

"Please, please, please, please ,please." Gar said.

"How about I say it in a different way." Cliff began, crouching down to Gar's length. "I am not fucking do this."

Gar just stood there for a moment. Cliff looks at Gar.

"Why do you have that dopey grin on your face." Cliff said in a confused tone.

"Now I have something to hold against you." Gar said. "Go on stage and sing or I tell my mom and Rita that you cursed in my face."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Cliff said.

"Big-time," Gar said.

"Fine, I'll go up there." Cliff said. "Just let me pick out a song."

"I already picked out one for you," Gar said.

"What?" Cliff said. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." Gar said.

Cliff than makes his way to the center Stage. Then the music to the song comes on. Cliff froze for a second when he found out it the music to the song he hated the most. "Never Gonna Give You Up," sung by Rick Astley.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!" Cliff Shouted, as Gar, his mom, Paul and the rest of the Doom Patrol laughed.

\------------ Cliff's Song ------------

Cliff: We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

\--------------------------------

Everyone in the living room was busting a gut laughing after hearing Cliff sing one of the most hated songs in the world.

"M-mother of Goat!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Brion said as he continued. "I-I can't believe you... you Rick Rolled him. AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I feel so Sorry for Cliff," Bart said laughing and rolling around on the Ground.

"You got him good," Traci said, holding her sides as she laughed.

After everyone finished laughing It was Larry's turn to sing a song.

\--------------------------------

"So what's my favorite Gay Uncle have planned on singing tonight." Gar said to Larry.

"I'm your only Gay Uncle, Gar." Larry said with a Chuckle, as he continued look through the songs "And it's a good one. You guys are going to love it."

Larry than heads to the center of the stage to sing his song.

\------------ Larry's Song ------------

Larry: (Talking) We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

(Singing) Hey everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey, yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

\---------------------------------

"That was amazing," Perdita said.

"You've told us Larry could dance," Vic began. "But you've never told us he was amazing at singing."

"Larry sung a lot when he was in High School, before joining the Military and becoming a pilot." Gar began. "He was even in Choral.

\----------------------------------

"Alright guys, I'm up next and I have great song in mind." The Young Gar said to the Camera. "It's one of my all-time favorites. I hope you enjoy."

Gar than goes to the Desk and looks through the songs until finally he finds the one he's looking for. Than makes his way on stage and grabs the microphone.

\------------ Gar's Song ------------

Gar: When I (when I) had you (had you)  
I treated you bad  
And wrong my dear  
And girl since  
Since you been away  
Dont'cha know I  
Sit around  
With my head hangin' down  
And I wonder  
Who's lovin' you

I, I, I, I  
Should have never ever  
Ever made you cry  
And girl since  
Since you been gone  
Dont'cha know I  
Sit around  
With my head hangin' down  
And I wonder  
Who's lovin' you

Life without love  
Is oh, so lonely  
I don't think  
I don't think  
I'm gonna make it  
All my life (all my life)  
All my life, yeah (all my life)  
Belongs to you only  
Come on and take it girl  
Come on and take it  
Because  
All  
All I can do  
All I can do  
Since you been gone is cry  
And you, oooh  
Will never wonder  
And worry your pretty little head  
About what I do

Dont'cha know I  
Sit around  
With my head hangin' down  
And I wonder  
Who's lovin' you

\---------------------------

"Holy Shit, Gar." Jamie said. "You had some pipes."

Everyone in the living was amazed by Bar's outstanding performance in the Video.

"You would've given Michael Jackson a run for his money." Bart said.

\--------------------------

"Alrighty guys, that was all of us having fun on Karaoke Night, I hope you enjoyed watching us sing our favorite song's..." Gar said before he was interrupted by Cliff.

"That song you picked out for me wasn't my favorite and you know it." Cliff said, in an annoyed tone.

"Did I," Gar said jokingly.

"Yes, you did." Cliff said. "And I just got that song out of my head. *Mutter* I really hope the song doesn't give me a Brain Tumor."

As Cliff walks off the screen, Gar continues. "... As I was saying, I hope you enjoyed watching us sing our favorite song's. And it is time to wrap things up and I will see you guys later."

\-------------------------

The Screen Goes Black, showing that the Video is over.

"So what did you guys think." Gar said.

"That was amazing," Virgil said.

"I really enjoyed watching it." Violet said.

"The part I enjoyed the most in the Video, was when Cliff had to sing that Rick Roll song." Tara said laughing. "Mother of Goat."

"I loved the part where Gar sang", Traci said.

"Of course you did." Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you still sing, Gar." Perdita asked her Boyfriend.

"Yes I can," Gar said. "But I'm afraid I can't hit those high notes anymore."

"Yeah amigo" Bart said scarfing up leftover popcorn. "Puberty hit you hard."

"Doesn't matter to me," Traci said, fanning herself. "A high voice. A low voice. Either way, it makes Gar sound Hot."

"TRACI!!!" Jamie shouted.

"What?! It's true." Traci said.

"Hey Gar," Violet said. "Do you think one day, if it's a possibility, all of us can go and do Karaoke Night?"

"Hey, that's not a bad Idea." Gar said. "All in favor, of doing a Karaoke Night sometime in the Future, say I."

"I" everyone says in Unison.

"Oh, I can't wait to here Gar sing again." Traci squealed with a dreamy expression on her face.

Jamie puts a hand to his face.

"For crying out loud," Jamie muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie Logan "Sings Memory" (from Cats)  
Rita Farr Sings "Moon River" (Sung By Audrey Hepburn)  
Paul Sloane Sings "Singing in the Rain" (Sung by Gene Kelly)  
Valentina Vostok Sings "Take My Hand" (Sung by Tara Strong)  
Cliff Steele Sings "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Sung by Rick Astley)  
Larry Trainer Sings "People Like Us" (Sung by Kelly Clarkson)  
"Garfield Logan Sings "Who's Loving You" (Sung by Michael Jackson)


	27. A New Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an new announcement

So just recently I came up with a idea to end this series.

Don't worry I'm not ending the series now. I will be saving the finale for sometime in late spring or early Summer. Meaning I will have time to make a few more Chapters in between.

Now, your probably wondering, how am I going to end this series. Well I can't tell you much about the Finale because you know spoilers. But I will tell you that it will explore Beast Boy's powers in the Finale. It will also explain more about the Monkey God. Plus Beast Boy will unlock the full extent of his powers , shapeshifting into Creatures you never thought he would shapeshift into.

Also if you have any ideas for me. Please let me know in the comment section below.

I do have idea's for Future Chapters as well. Here's the list (not in order)  
\- Say Hello to Danny -Gar introduce's the Team to Danny

\- To Make a Girlfriend Jealous- Gar helps Jamie develop a plan to make Traci jealous.

\- The Magical Imp- Mr. Mxyzpltk is back from dimension 5, but this time he has his eyes set on tormenting Conner. But don't worry, Gar has a plan.

\- Mr. Tawny- Gar and Billy introduce the Outsiders to Mr. Tawny.

\- Pranks- Gar has a prank in store for Bart. But what will it be.

\- Camping Trip - Gar and the Team go Camping.

\- Return of The Bureau- The Bureau of Normalcy resurfaces and they are hunting a creature they deem abnormal. It's up to Gar and the Outsiders to protect the creature.

\- Nevermore Aftermath- taking place after the events of Nevermore. Gar and the Outsiders try to cope with losing Brion.

If you guys have any ideas for me, let me know in the comment section.


	28. How to make a Girlfriend Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar and Jamie develop a plan to get back at Traci for flirting with Gar.

\------ The Hub ------

~Recognized: Blue Beetle- B22, Kid Flash- B23, Static- B26, El Dorado- B34 ~

"Hey Guys," Gar said as Jamie, Bart, Virgil and Ed all walked in from the Zeta Shield. "How are things go-"

Gar was interrupted by Jamie muttering out loud to himself. "She's driving me nuts. Literally."

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Gar said.

"No! I am not okay!" Jamie said, angrily.

"Let me guess," Gar began. "Traci being Traci."

"YES," Jamie shouted. "How she talks about you non-stop, how she's acting flirtatious towards you. She does it all the time and it's irritating."

"Don't forget how your denying how your Jealous." Virgil smirked.

"Shut up." Jamie said.

"Dude, Traci's just being a fan girl." Bart began. "I'm pretty sure you have fan girls, whenever you're wearing that blue armor."

"I'm pretty sure we all do," Virgil said.

"That's not the point," Jamie said. "The point is that whenever she does stuff like that, she knows it irritates me. So she keeps doing it anyways. What I wouldn't give to make Traci Jealous."

Just as those last words came out of Jamie's mouth, an imaginary light bulb lit up over Gar's head. "Light Bulb."

"Huh?" Jamie, Bart, Ed and Virgil said in Unison, a bit confused.

"I have an Idea." Gar said, with a smirk on his face. "What if you can make Traci Jealous."

"I'm listening." Jamie said, intrigued.

"If you were to be flirtatious towards a Girl and talked about that girl non-stop, she would get jealous." Gar said. "And when she's so jealous that's she's had enough, she'll have learned her lesson and know what it's like to be on the receiving end."

"That sounds like a Good plan," Virgil said.

"A good plan," Jamie said. "It's not a GOOD plan, it's a GREAT plan."

"So does that mean you're in," Gar said.

"Yes, I am." Jamie said. "But first I need to find a girl that Traci would be Jealous of."

"Well it has to be a Celebrity," Bart said.

"Makes sense," Gar said. "I'm a Celebrity, and Traci's been trying to flirt with me. It would only seem fair that you flirt with a Celebrity."

"Alright," Jamie said. "But who should it be."

"Victoria Justice," Bart suggested.

"Nah," Gar said.

"Jennifer Lawrence," Virgil said.

"No." 

"Zendaya," Ed said.

"No,"

"Oh, I know. Selena Gomez," Jamie said.

"Well, since this is a plan to make your girlfriend jealous," Gar began. "It'll make sense that you choose the celebrity."

"This plan is going to be crash." Jamie said.

\------------ The Next Day ------------

~Recognized: Thirteen- B29, Wonder Girl- B21~

Traci and Cassie walked into the Hub to see Jamie, Gar, and Virgil talking to one another, though they couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about," Cassie asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about who the hottest girl is." Virgil said.

"I say it's my girl, Perdita." Gar said.

"And I say it's Victoria Justice. Virgil said.

"What about you Jamie." Cassie said.

"Cass, there's no point in asking him that." Traci said. "Because we all know that he's going to choose..."

"Selena Gomez." Jamie interrupted.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Traci shouted in a shocked and angry tone. Her eyes almost bugging out. "What do you mean, Selena Gomez."

"I mean, who wouldn't think she's hot." Jamie stated.

"He's got a point, but she's not as hot as Victoria Justice." Virgil protested.

"No, Perdita is." Gar protested.

"Well, I think Nick Robinson is hot." Bart said.

Everyone looked at Bart who was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone and eating through his stash of Snacks.

"Okay, but we were talking about girls." Jamie said.

"I know," Bart said. "But I just wanted to say that he's hot."

"Noted," Gar said confused.

"Anyway, do you have a problem with what I said." Jamie said, looking a little concerned.

"Oh no, no, no." Traci said faking a smile. "It's just I thought that you would choose me as the hottest."

"Well of course your hot," Jamie said. "But I also find Selena Gomez hot as well. I hope that doesn't make you jealous."

Jamie begins to notice Traci's face was redefining. "No, no, no, of course not. I'm just going to go into the kitchen right now."

They all watched Traci go into the kitchen, hearing her growl angrily on the way.

"Why would you say that to Traci," Cassie whispered in an angry tone.

"Relax, Cassie," Jamie whispered back. "We're only playing around."

"What do you mean." Cassie said.

"This is a way to have Traci know what it's like to flirt with someone else." Jamie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cassie said.

"Hey, you did the same thing with Tim." Virgil stated.

"I know," Cassie began. "But this is different, because Traci is sensitive."

"Well she has to learn." Jamie said. "If she doesn't, she'll go back to flirting with Gar, and talk about stuff, how she thinks Gar has a cute Butt."

"Wait, what." Gar said, a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I would've known if she took pictures of you naked." Jamie said. "And Cassie, I know apart of you wants to see how this plays out."

"No... maybe..." Cassie said. "Look, I'm not going to tell Traci, but when she finds out that this was a joke, don't say I didn't worn you."

Cassie then walks away to the Training room.

"Okay, so what's the next step on making Traci Jealous." Virgil said.

"I gotcha covered," Gar said taking out his phone to call someone. The phone began to Ring. "Hey Selena, it's me Gar. Remember that favor you owe me."

\---------- 4 Hours Later ----------

Jamie, Traci, Bart, and Ed were all hanging out at Jamie's place. Traci is watching Space Trek on her laptop, Bart and Ed are watching a movie on the TV, While Jamie is scrolling through his Facebook account. At that moment, Jamie gets a notification.

"Holy Crap, I just got a friend request..." Jamie began. "... From Selena Gomez.

Traci than spat out the pop she had in her mouth.

"What do you guys think, should I accept it." Jamie said.

"NO!!! I mean, no." Traci said trying to stay calm.

"Why," Jamie said, faking a confused look perfectly.

"Well..." Traci began. "You already have us. I mean why would you want be Friends with a girl who's really famous, when you have us."

"I'm kinda getting these vibes that your Jealous," Jamie said, looking with an observant face.

"I told you before, I'm not jealous." Traci said, sounding a bit angry.

"Your tone says otherwise," Bart hummed.

"Well, I'm not." Traci said.

"And besides the point," Jamie said. "Me and Selena would only be Facebook friends, not friends in real life."

"Yeah, but..." Jamie said.

"No butts, I'm accepting her friend request." Jamie said pushing the button on his phone that accepted the Celebrities friend request. "And done."

Traci sits there with an angry look on her face. Her magic aura activates on its own causing her Pop to fizz up and shoot the Pop into the Air and all over the place.

"Are you sure you're not jealous," Jamie said, sounding concern.

"Of course I'm not." Traci said, gritting her teeth and grinding them together.

Jamie noticed her anger as a small smirk formed on his face. The plan was working perfectly.

\----------------------------------

As the Day's past Jamie continued talking a Selena Gomez whenever Traci was Around. And it annoyed Traci a lot. There would be some occasions where her powers come out and cause something to break or fall.

And whenever Jamie asks if she's jealous, she'll stay strong, try to act happy and say that she isn't Jealous. 

Gar and Jamie's plan was working like a charm.

"I can't believe it's working," Jamie said to Gar, who was taking a Jar of Pickles out of the fridge. "Traci is totally jealous."

"Yes, but she's not jealous enough." Gar said opening the Pickle Jar with ease. "We need something that'll make her so jealous, that she'll learn her lesson completely."

"Garfield Logan is right Jamie Reyes," Scarab said. "We need something that will make sure that she doesn't do it again."

"Okay, so what do we do" Jamie said.

"We've already gone through phases one to three, now we move on to phase four." Gar said, taking a bite out of a Pickle.

"What's phase four," Jamie and the Scarab said in Unison.

"Meeting Selena Gomez in Person." Gar said eating another pickle and smiling maniacally.

"Oh ho ho, that is genius." Jamie said. "That'll totally be the tipping of the Iceburg for Traci."

"I'll call Selena and tell her about the next part of our plan," Gar began. "And than Traci will know what it's like."

"Crash," Jamie said. "Also changing the subject. How the hell did you open up that Pickle Jar so easily?"

Gar gave him a look that clearly said. "Are you serious?"

\------------ The Next Day ------------

"Seriously," Virgil said. "She's coming here."

"Yeah," Gar said.

"Who's coming here," Jamie said, who just arrived with Traci through via Zeta Shield. Both of whom were in the super suits.

"Selena Gomez," Gar said.

"WHAT?!" Traci said in shock.

"Really," Jamie said, pretending to be excited.

"Yeah," Virgil said.

"But, why here?" Traci said, trying not to sound angry.

"She's filming for her new music Video," Gar said.

"Oh goody." Traci said gritting her teeth. "That's amazing."

"Are you okay," Jamie asked.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT JEALOUS," Traci shouted. Everyone stood there frozen by her outburst.

"I never asked if you were jealous." Jamie said with concern.

Traci than realized her mistake and began to Blush wildly.

Then they all heard the Elevator ding. The elevator door opened and out came two men in Black Suits and right behind them was none other than Selena Gomez.

"Hey everybody," Selena Said. "It's so amazing to be hear. And I am so excited that I am meeting you guys."

"We're just as excited to meet you Miss Gomez." Virgil said.

"Please, call me Selena."

"Alright, Selena. It's nice to meet you," Jamie said walking to her and holding out his hand. Serena reaches her hand out and shakes Jamie's hand.

Traci growled to seeing that and began to claw at the couch she was leaning on.

"Uh, Traci... you sit on a couch not use it to sharpen your nails" Gar said. "Also do you know how much the couch costs."

Traci looked at what she was doing. Blushing a bit more, she stopped clawing the couch and moved her hands away from it.

"So Selena, where's your film crew." Gar asked.

"There all still on the first floor," Selena said. "They'll be up here with the equipment soon."

"So Selena," Virgil said. "If you were to pick, which of us would you go out with."

"Well, if I had to choose... " Selena began, "... I would choose... Blue Beetle."

After hearing that, Traci's eyes grew big and her face began to turn Red with Rage.

"Really," Jamie said, acting excited.

"Yeah," Selena said.

"Aw man," Virgil said, pretending to sound bummed before muttering to himself."I gotta get a Girlfriend."

"Why him in general," Gar asked.

"Well, your dating Perdita, I believe Kid Flash is Gay, along with El Dorado, and Static I don't know much about him." Selena said before turning to Static. "No offense."

"Non taken," Static said, depressed. "You're not the first person to say that."

"It's just I find Blue Beetle to be my favorite hero out of all of you." Selena said. "And I would go out with him anytime."

"Stop, your making me blush," Jamie said, making sure he sounded flirtatious in front of Traci. It seemed he was.

"ALRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT." Traci yelled. "I HAVE BEEN KEEPING IT TOGETHER, TRYING TO BE NICE!!! WELL NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL!!! SO I SUGGEST YOU STOP YOUR FLIRTATIOUS ACT RIGHT NOW, JAMIE REYES!!!"

Traci's face was boiling red with Rage, panting angrily. And her face had a glare that could incinerate a person within a second.

"Okay, I think she's had enough now." Gar said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jamie, Virgil and Selena said in Unison.

"Wait, what." Traci said, a little confused.

"We set you up." Jamie said. "None of it was real."

"So you weren't flirting with Selena," Traci said.

"No," Jamie said.

"And Selena doesn't like Blue Beetle." Traci said.

"No," Selena said.

"And all of it was a rouge," Traci said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gar said.

"But I don't get it." Traci said. "Why?"

"It was too teach you a lesson." Jamie said. "So you would know what it's like to be on the receiving end."

"What are you talking about? You don't know what it's like for you to be Jealous of me for flirti-." Than Traci gasps as if realizing something. " Oh my god, that's exactly what I've been doing too you."

"Exactly," Jamie said. "Now you know what it's like."

"Yes, I do." Traci said. "I'm sorry if I made you jealous and if I teased you about. But did you really have to go through all of this trouble just to teach me a lesson."

"Well, I couldn't think of any other way to get the message through," Jamie said. "Plus it was Gar's idea."

"Dude," Gar said.

"What," Jamie said looking at Gar. "I'm sure as hell not going to take full responsibility."

"So, do you forgive me?" Traci said, grabbing a hold of Jamie's hand.

"Of course," Jamie said. "And do you forgive me for all of this."

"Yes," Traci said. "And besides, this was a well thought out plan. How did you get Selena Gomez, involved."

"Well, Selena owed me from the time she hired me for one of her concerts." Gar said. "Asked if I could shape shift into animals for her concert." 

"And my work here is done." Serena said.

"Thanks for your help," Gar said.

"Of course, now we're even." Selena said, as she was leaving. "Oh, and I'll make sure to send friend requests to all of you."

"Really," Traci said.

"Of course," Selena said as she was entering the Elevator followed by her guards. "See you around, especially you Static."

As the Door to the Elevator closed, Static blushed to that retort and smiled awkwardly.

"Jamie, I'll promise not to flirt with Gar anymore." Traci said. "But I will not stop being a fan girl. Got it."

"Noted," Jamie said.

~Recognized: Lagoon Boy- B18 ~ 

"I just got a text from Bart saying Selena Gomez was here." La'gaan said as he was ran into the room.

"You just missed her," Gar said. 

"Neptunes Beard." La'gaan said as everyone began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for missmartian369. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	29. Say Hello to Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar introduces the Outsiders to Danny the Street.

~Recognized: Static-B26~

It is 8am in Hollywood. Gar, The Outsiders, Perdita, Tye, Asami, La'gaan, Violet, Tara and Forager were all waiting in the living room for Virgil.

"Yo, I got your text," Virgil said as he ran to the living room. "What's the ... WOW DUDE!!! What happened to your eye.

Static was surprised to see Beast Boy with a noticeable black eye, or Dark green eye! (LOL)

"A fight with Gretchen Goode," Gar said. "To make it a long story short, we stopped the Bad Guy, saved Violet and helped the Universe. Also the League is returning with three hundred Meta Teens who were imprisoned in Space."

"And I also got footage of Gretchen Goode and Granny Goodness are one in the same, exposing her as an Alien." Vic said.

"Wow," Virgil said, wide eyed. "All that happened when I was with Jefferson."

"Yeah, pretty much." Ed said.

"Sorry if I wasn't there to help." Virgil said with guilt on his face.

"Don't feel bad about it," Gar said. "You were with Jefferson, and that's where you needed to be the most. After all, he was your former mentor."

"Yeah, he's going through a lot lately." Cassie said, a sad expression formed on his face as she looked down to the ground. "We all are."

"Are you okay Cassie," Violet asked.

"Yeah," Cassie began. "I'm still mad at Tim for lying to me. After he left the Team, I thought there would be no more lies between. And the suddenly we find out that him, Batman, Nightwing, Barbara, Aquaman, Miss Martian, and my mentor, Wonder Woman have been secretly working together, Coordinating with one another to play at the lights game."

"I know how you feel, Cassie." Gar said. "I still feel a little betrayed by my sister after the stunt she pulled with Bruce in Dublin, Ireland."

"We all do," Jamie said.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Virgil broke the ice. "So, you texted me saying that you have big news. So what is it." He asked.

"Oh yeah," Gar said, as he signaled his arm to where Vic was standing. "Say Hello to the newest member of the Outsiders."

"Wait, Vic! You're joining the Outsiders." Virgil said, surprised.

"Yep." Vic said.

"Well, welcome to the Outsiders, Vic." Virgil said.

"Call me, Cyborg." Vic said.

"Cyborg, sounds catchy." Virgil said before muttering to himself, "sounds a little redundant though."

~Recognized: Thirteen-B29~

"Hey guys!" Traci said. "Sorry if I sound like I'm in a bad mood, but I don't wanna be anywhere near M'gann right now. And I just need a break from everything that's happen- HOLY MOTHER OF-"

Traci took notice to the big bruised eye on Gar's face.

"Gar, what happened to your beautiful face." Traci said, placing both hands to her face.

"Want the short version or the long one," Gar said.

"Short one please," Traci said.

"A fight with Gretchen Goode, following her defeat." Gar said.

"Oh, okay." Traci said.

"You know something." Perdita said, "I can tell everyone here is still trying to coop with this whole thing, so I propose we take a day off and go somewhere."

"Sounds good to Forager," Forager said.

"All in Favor, say I." Gar said.

"I" they all said in Unison.

"Soooo..." Bart began. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"I know a place we can go to." Gar said. "I just remembered there's a festival going on in a little town. I think spending a whole day at the festival could do us some good and help us out of our funk."

"Sounds like a plan" Brion said.

"To the Bio Ship," Bart said.

"Woah, woah, woah." Gar said. "One step at a time. First we need to get out of our super suits."

Bart looks at himself and sees he is still wearing him outfit. "Oh, right sorry."

A while later, They all met Back in the living room wearing the Street clothes, Forager and La'gaan wearing Glamour Charms. Gar returned with a painting of what appeared to be a street with Buildings lined on each side.

"Is that, the painting of the town?" Perdita asked.

"Yes," Gar said.

"Crash little town," Bart said. "So why aren't we going yet?"

"We will," Gar said. "But first I need you all to focus your attention on the painting."

"Excuse Me?" Brion said in confusion. Everyone else was just as confused as Brion.

"Just focus your attention on the painting" Gar said.

"Why?" Bart said.

"You'll see," Gar said.

For two whole minutes, they all focused their attention on the painting.

"This is ridiculous," Brion said, a little annoyed. "Looking at a painting is not going to get us there."

"Than why are we already here." Gar said, smirking.

Everyone than looked around to see that they were outside. Then they heard cheering, laughter and music coming from behind them. They all turn to see the Street from the painting a few yards away.

"How the hell did we get here," Vic said surprised.

"Thank Danny for that." Gar said.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" Tara said.

"An old friend," Gar began. "In the past, when I was with the Doom Patrol, we helped Danny several times. And he helped us in return. He's the one who brought us here."

"Oh! For a minute, Forager thought that Gar learned Magic." Forager said.

"That would've been cool, wouldn't it." Gar said, before he realizes something. "Oh, that's right! Forager. La'gaan. You don't have to wear those Glamour Charms here. The people here will not freaked about by you."

"Are you sure," La'gaan said. "This isn't some type of prank, is it?"

"No,"Gar said. "I'm telling the truth. They won't be scared by how you look."

"Okay than," La'gaan said as he and Forager take off the Glamour Charms, revealing their true forms.

"This festival is going to be so crash." Bart said.

"Well let's go than," Gar said as they walked towards the Street. "Also I can't wait for you guys to meet Danny."

"He seems like he's a pretty crash guy since he was so nice to bring us here." Virgil said.

"Um, well... Here's the thing." Gar began. "Danny isn't technically, physically a person."

"What do you mean by that." Traci said.

"He's one of the abnormal beings who was hunted down by the Bureau of Normalcy." Gar said.

"Mother of Goat!" Tara said, looking at the name of the Street. "Your friend, Danny, seems like a guy who would be full of himself, if he named this street after himself."

"Actually Tara," Gar began. "Danny is the Street."

"Wait, What?" Tara said as everyone looked at Gar with blank confusions on their faces.

"What do you mean he's the Street." Violet said.

"Danny the Street is a Sentient Gender-Queer Street." Gar began.

"You can't be serious," Brion said. "I'm having a hard time believing that."

"You said the exact same thing when I told you about the giant talking Cockroach, who praises the apocalypse." Gar said.

"Noted," Brion said.

"But, wait" Forager began. "If Danny the Sentient Gender-Queer Street is a street, how was Danny the Sentient Gender-Queer Street able to bring us here.

"One of Danny's powers is teleportation." Gar explains. "Danny can jump between locations, he can also appear in towns and cities, with the surrounding roads changing to accommodate them. The people standing on Danny will teleport with them, while anyone standing outside of the block will be left behind. And he was able to teleport us to his location and he'll be able to teleport us back."

"So let me get this straight," La'gaan said. "Your friends with a Sentient Street that is Gender Queer and has Powers."

"Yeah, pretty much." Gar said.

"This day cannot get any weirder." La'gaan said.

Just as they were going into the little town to join the festivities, words began to form one the road in front of them. Forming a sentence that said, "Garfield!!! I'm glad you could make it."

Everyone looked wide eyed at the sentence, wondering where the hell it came from.

"Good to see you too, Danny." Gar said as he signaled his arm towards his friends. "Danny these are my friends. This is Brion, Tara, Violet, Forager, Vic, Cassie, Jamie, Virgil, La'gaan, Bart, Ed, Tye, Asami and my girlfriend, Perdita."

Than a banner rolled out and said, "Nice too meet you all."

"This is Crazy," Virgil said. "I'm not the only one who thinks this is crazy, right."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." Jamie said.

"Why does he use signs and such." Bart said.

"Danny cannot speak in any normal sense of the term, he communicates with his residents via such means as signs in windows, type-written messages, etc." Gar Explained.

"Okay?" That makes sense, I guess?" Tye said.

"Why don't we stop talking and go have some fun." Bart said.

"Great idea." Gar said.

"Wait, don't we need tickets to go on rides," Perdita said. "Not to mention money to buy food or play games."

"Don't worry, Danny's got you covered." Gar said. "Check your pockets."

They all had confused looks on their faces when Gar said that. But they checked their pockets anyway to find out it was filled with Carnival Tickets and Money.

They were all shocked at what happened.

"Forager doesn't even have pockets, but Forager found this in Foragers hand." Forever said holding up a Bag. "It's full of money and Tickets."

"How's that even possible." Asami said.

"The Magic of Danny." Gar said.

"In the Words of Spock from Star Trek, "This is most illogical"." Traci said.

"I'm not going to question it," Bart said."I just wanna have fun." Bart than zoomed into the small town dying to have fun.

"Come on guys, let's go." Gar said, as he ran into town, with everyone else following.

\-----------------------------

So far the Team was having a great time.

The first things they did was play a few Carnival Games. 

Gar, Bart, Virgil, and Jamie Competed in a Game called Balloon and Darts. In this Game you have to aim carefully and throw darts at the Balloons. The one who gets the most Balloons popped, wins. Gar got the most points on that one thanks to his eye sight being as strong as an Eagle. 

Bart kept missing the balloons, mainly because he was throwing the Darts to fast. Jamie could barely hit the balloons, and it was all thanks to a certain Blue Scarab on his Back distracting him and putting too much pressure on him. And Virgil, well he took too much time aiming the Darts carefully at the Ballons.

Gar earned 50 tickets on his first game, With Jamie earning 10, Bart earning 1, and Virgil earning 20.

"You guys can call me, Eagle Eyes." Gar said, smirking.

Bart, Virgil, and Jamie all looked at Gar with faces that read "really."

Next they played ring toss. The game was quit simple all you have to do is try and toss some rings around the Pegs. If you get a ring around the Peg you get a point. The one with the most points gets the most tickets.

Bart, Traci, Vic, Cassie and Forager all competed for this match. This time Bart was the one who was victorious. Grabbing hold of 12 rings in each hand (24 rings total) and throwing them on the Pegs not missing a single Peg. 

Everyone was taken back by this. They all looked at Bart with Surprised looks.

"How is that even possible?" Cass said. "I mean, I would expect that trick from Tim, except five times better. But how did you do that?"

"I wasn't even thinking," Bart answered as he collects his tickets than walks away with them.

Then they played a game of High Striker (also known as Strength Tester, Strongman Game, or Ring the Bell). The point of the game is to test your strength. It operates by utilizing the lever where one end holds a puck attached to the tower and the other end is struck by the person or contestant using a hammer or mallet. The aim of players is to ring the bell suspended on top of the tower. If the lever is struck with enough force, the puck will rise high enough to hit the bell, indicating a success.

Gar went up first grabbed hold of the Mallet and hit the puck hard, but not hard enough to hit the Bell. Next up was Jamie.

"No cheating, Jamie." Gar said.

"Don't worry," Jamie said. "I made sure to tell the scarab that he can't cheat."

Jamie than grabbed hold of the Mallet, lifts it in the air and whacks the puck hard enough to hit the Bell. Jamie was shocked to see that he hit the Bell. Jamie looked to his side to see everyone than looked at Jamie with stern looks on their faces.

"Scarab?! What the Hell?" Jamie shouted angrily.

"Oh, sorry Jamie Reyes. I had my imaginary fingers crossed." Scarab said in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny," Jamie said in an annoyed tone.

La'gaan was next. Taking hold of the Mallet, he whacks the Puck which hits the Bell. "Woo-hoo! Yeah Baby! And I didn't have to use my enhanced strength."

Cassie went up after La'gaan. She whacked the Mallet hard onto the puck causing it to hit the Bell.

"My turn," Vic said walking up to the game. Vic grabbed the Mallet whacks it onto the puck so hard the it blasts the Bell clean off.

Everyone stood there with Shock and Surprised faces.

"Holy Crap," Bart Said surprised.

"I guess Vic won this round," Virgil said.

"And it looks like this game will be Out of Order." Ed said.

Words formed in front of them saying, "Don't worry, I got this."

And right before there eyes they see Busted game morphing and remolding itself, looking good as new.

Everyone stood there surprised.

"Did Danny do that." Bart said.

"Yep," Gar said.

"So, these games and rides. They're..." Cassie began.

"All apart of Danny," Gar said, finishing Cassies' sentence.

"Huh," Virgil said, a little surprised by that information.

As the hours went by, they continued playing other games like Fishing, Ball and Bucket toss, Duck Pond, Dunk Tank, Milk Bottle, Water Gun, Shooting Gallery, Whac-A-Mole, ETC.

after the games, they went to the prize both to cash their tickets in for some prizes. Most of them got stuffed animals, and mini games. But the only thing Traci got was action figures of Lieutenant Tork and Captain Tom Bender.

Gar and Jamie weren't surprised that she got those figures. The only thing Gar was surprised about was how Danny had those figures.

\----------------------------------

Next they went to the snack both, before they could go on any rides

"You were right Gar," La'gaan said taking a bite out of a giant soft pretzel. "The people here are not afraid of how me or Forager look."

"Told you so." Gar said, after taking a sip from his orange pop. "And you thought I was pranking you."

"My only question is why," La'gaan said. "Why aren't they afraid of me?"

"The people here are used to stuff that seem abnormal to the World." Gar said, eating some popcorn.

"Noted," La'gaan said.

Meanwhile, Bart was scarfing through all the Carnival food he bought. Hot Dogs, Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Pop, Candy, Caramel Apples, Churros, etc.

"My friend, you have to slow down." Ed said. "Especially when we are going to go on rides soon."

"Relax," Bart said to his boyfriend. "My stomach is made of Iron. There's no way it'll give out on me."

"If you say so," Ed said, sounding a little worried.

\-----------------------------------

After they finished their snacks, it was time for them to go on some rides.

The first ride they went on was the Ferris Wheel. Each Passanger Car was able to fit four people. Gar, Perdita, Vic, and Forager got on the first cart. Jamie, Traci, Virgil, and Cassie, got on the second cart. Bart, Ed, Tye and Asami got on the third cart. And Brion, Violet, Tara, and La'gaan went on the fourth.

The Ferris Wheel Spun around four or five times, and after that they all got off.

"Nothing beats a classic ride, like that." Gar said.

"You got that right," Perdita said to his boyfriend.

As Bart and Ed got off the Ferris Wheel, Ed began to notice Bart groaning as he clutched his churning stomach.

"Are you okay," Ed asked his Boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bart said faking a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ed said.

"Yes, I- BWUUUUUAAAARRRPP!!!" A giant belch escaped his mouth and interrupt what he was saying. The sonic boom burp caught everyone by surprise. Even Ed. "See, what did I tell you. I'm fine, it was just a little Gas."

"Define, a little Gas." Brion muttered to Violet and Tara, causing them to Laugh.

The Team continued going on many other rides. Like the Carousel, Bumper Cars, Fun Slide, the Pirate Ship, and A Roller Coaster with Loop the Loops.

They went on every ride except one, The Round Up. The Round Up is a ride that starts out by spinning until the centripetal force is enough to push riders against the wall. Then the arm raises the horizontal platform to a vertical position in which riders, instead of spinning horizontally, are now spinning almost vertically.

The ride spins for a predetermined cycle until an automatic timer releases the hydraulic fluid from the arm, causing the platform to return to its horizontal position.

As they were all getting on the ride, Bart was starting to look green again.

"I think you should sit this one out," Ed said.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to do that." Bart said as he got on.

Ed grew concerned for Bart, hoping that Bart wouldn't toss his cookies on this ride.

They were all in the ride and strapped in. They then heard a sound indicating that the ride was starting up. The ride started to spin slowly, with the speed progressing by every Second. As the ride began to spin faster Bart was getting dizzy, making him greener by the second.

The arm of the ride began to rise to the point where they were now spinning vertically. As the ride continued, Bart got as green as Beast Boy, than his cheeks were puffing. After that you could here the sound of a certain Speedster blowing Chunks, followed by a scream from a certain fish boy.

After the ride ended everyone piled out. The last two people to get off the Ride was Bart, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out, and La'gaan, who was covered a certain speedsters' stomach contents.

"Mother of Goat!!!" Brion said covering his nose from the smell.

"What happened to you," Violet said.

"Bart happened," La'gaan said.

"I told you you should've sit this out out." Ed said to Bart as he nodded his head in disapproval.

"What I don't get is how I'm the only one covered in Puke." La'gaan said.

"Just be glad that he didn't puke on you more." Gar said.

Just as he said that Bart began to puke more, some of it getting onto La'gaan's feet.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?!" La'gaan said in an angry tone.

"Oops," Gar said nervously.

"I think that's enough fun for today," Ed said. 

"Agreed," Gar said. "Let's get back to the Hub."

"Noooo!!!" Bart groaned. "I wanted to go on the rides a second time."

"Oh no you don't," Ed said. "We're not risking you blowing Chunks on anyone else."

"Especially me," La'gaan said sternly.

"Alright Danny," Gar said looking around the place. "We had a lot of fun, but now it's time for us to go."

Than a words appeared on the glass of a building, followed by sad faces. It read, "Already? I wish you could stay longer."

"I wish we could too," Gar said. "But you know what they say, "All good things must come to an end". But I promise we'll visit you more in the future, and that's a promise."

The words on the glass began to move around. Reading, "Alright, I'll send you back home. See you later Alligators."

Within seconds they were no longer on the streets of Danny, but back in the Living room of The Hub, where M'gann, Nightwing, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis stood totally surprised. Obviously from watching Gar and the others appear in front of them out of thin air.

"Oh, hey M'gann." Gar said with a smile.

"Where have you all been," M'gann said in an upset tone.

"What do you mean," Gar said confused.

"We came to the Hub to check on you guys," M'gann began. "And too our surprise we find the Hub Empty. No note explaining where you were, nothing like that."

"Hey, wait a minute." Gar said. "I left you a text."

"I would've known if I gotten a text from..." M'gann said as she was looking for her phone, but stopped when she couldn't find it. "Oooh, I think I left it at home."

"Really," Gar said, As M'gann blushed.

"Enough," Kaldur said in an angry tone. "Explain to us where you have been."

"And why La'gaan is covered in Puke," Conner said, trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it," La'gaan said.

"Well, with everything that happened recently. You know the whole "Anti-Light" thing". Gar began making Air Quotes when he said Anti-Light. "We all decided that we needed to go someplace to get our minds off it. So I took them to Danny, who was hosting a Carnival."

"And you went without our Permission," Dick said.

"Hey, I sent M'gann a text," Gar said. "And we needed this, after everything we've been through."

"They do have a point." Conner said.

Kaldur let out a sigh. "I guess all of you did need to blow off some steam."

"Especially after everything that happened," Dick said.

"And after pulling stunts like this before in the past." Conner stated.

"We're still sorry about what happened," Kaldur said. "It was never our intention to deceive any of you."

"We kept it a secret in a misguided attempt to protect you." Dick said.

"When did we ever need protecting." Cassie said. "We're a lot more tougher than we look. All of us are."

"And not just us, the League, and the Team as well." Gar stated.

"And you are right," Kaldur said. 

"Hopefully you will forgive us." M'gann said, with a sad expression. Than she looks to Gar. "And I hope you would forgive me, Gar. "

"It'll take some time to get over this," Gar said. "But I do forgive you. We all do."

"We are glad to hear that." Kaldur said.

"Great. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be taking a Shower." La'gaan said, walking upstairs to the Bathroom.

"So, what happened to La'gann?" Conner asked again.

"Nobody will talk about it, starting now." La'gaan shouted.

"Bart ate too much snacks and puked on La'gaan when we were all on a ride." Gar said.

"NUPTUNES BEARD!!!" La'gaan said. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY, GAR!!!"

"Well. Besides that, I'm guessing all of you had a blast." Artemis said.

"Yes we did." Gar said.

"By the way, who's Danny?" Dick asked with confusion.

"He's an old friend of the Doom Patrol," Gar said.

"Yes! Danny the Sentient Gender-Queer Street is a Sentient Gender-Queer Street," Forager said.

Dick, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner and M'gann a looked at Forager with blanked confused faces.

"Who with the what now???" Conner said with confusion.


	30. Journey to a Lost World Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsiders and the Suicide Squad find themselves teaming up and making an incredible discovery.

\----------- Iceland ----------

"Are you sure they are down here," Halo asks Artemis. "It's so dark down here."

"The Smugglers trail ends here Halo, they have to be down here." Artemis said. 

Miss Martian was leading her team (Superboy, Tigress, Lagoon Boy, Thirteen, Halo, Forager and Tara) on a mission to track down smugglers. The trail lead them to a sink hole in Iceland. At the bottom of the Sinkhole they found a tunnel that they believed the smugglers took.

"Let's continue on into this tunnel," Conner said. "They can't be far."

As they continued down the tunnel they heard Forager say, "Forager has found something, but Forager doesn't know what it is."

Artemis shined a light at what Forager saw. I was a skeleton of prehistoric creature.

"That used to be a Dinosaur, Forager." Artemis said.

"Ooo, A Dinosaur," Forager said before realizing. "What's a Dinosaur?"

"Dinosaurs are prehistoric creatures that used to rule the earth over 66 million years ago." Conner began. 

"So humans used to share the Earth with Dinosaurs," Forager asked.

"Actually, Humans didn't exist when dinosaurs were around. Humans came after dinosaurs went extinct."

"Extinct?" Forager asked confused.

"It's a fancy way of saying they died out," Artemis said.

"How did Dinosaurs die? Or to say it in a fancy way Go Extinct." Forager asked.

"Well there isn't an exact answer to how they went extinct," Conner said. "Though many have theorized that there extinction was caused by either by a Giant Asteroid, a change in Climate or Environment, Volcanic Eruptions, etc."

"If Gar was here he would be filling our heads with everything he knew about Dinosaurs." La'gaan said, sounding slightly annoyed as he remembers the times Gar talked about Dinosaurs. "The guy is such a nerd."

"Hey guys, I can see light coming from over there."

"It kinda feels like sunlight," Conner said confused.

"Strange," M'gann said. "Sunlight shouldn't be able to reach this far down."

When they got closer to the light their eyes began to squint from how bright it was. After a while of squinting. They all looked and saw a Huge Jungle in front of them.

"Mother of Goat," Tara said in amazement.

"Forager had no idea there were Jungles underground." Forager said.

"We didn't know either," Thirteen said, sounding surprised.

"Okay, looks like it's going to be harder to find a these smugglers." Artemis said.

Just than than the entire team was electrocuted by floating disks from New God Weapons. They all fell down to the ground unconscious. M'gann was barely conscious. But she could here three male voices.

"Well, well. Looks like we have ourselves a couple of young heroes," Voice #1 said.

M'gann obviously knew it was the smugglers.

"What should we do with them," Voice #2 asks.

"We take them back to camp. See what the boss wants to do with them." Voice #3 said.

Than everything began to go black as m'gann lost consciousness.

\---------- The Hub, 5 Hours Later ----------

The Outsiders (Geo-Force, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, El Dorado, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle and Static) were all lined up in the living room, with Beast Boy in front of them.

"Alright Outsiders, we have a new Mission." Gar said to all of them. "Kaldur and Barbara contacted me telling me that they lost contact with M'gann and her team on their mission in Iceland."

"Is Violet okay," Brion asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know Brion," Gar said. "But don't worry. We'll find her and the rest of the Team."

Gar than pushes a button, showing a holographic projection of Iceland.

"Our mission is to go to the location Oracle lost contact with The Team," he said as he pointed at the Red blinking dot on the map.

"Is this another Metahuman Trafficking Syndicate," Ed asked.

"Not sure," Gar said. "But we'll find out eventually."

Gar than turned to Vic. "Vic open a Boomtube to this location," Gar said pointing at the dot on the map.

Vic lifts his hand up and activates a Boomtube.

"Alright everybody, let's go." Gar said as he walked through the Boomtube. The others following him.

\---------- Iceland ----------

"Waller, are you sure this is the Location?" A man in a military uniform asked through the com-link.

"Trust me Flagg, this is the Location." Said a woman on the other end.

"The only thing that's here is a sinkhole." The man said, as he looked at the giant sinkhole.

"Clearly the ones we are looking for created the sinkhole, and are probably down there as we speak." The woman said. "Lead Task Force-X down there to investigate, but be cautious."

"Understood." The man said, before turning to his team. "Alright, Waller wants us to see if the people we're looking for went down that sinkhole, so we're going down there to check it out."

\----------------------

His name is Rick Flag he was hired by Amanda Waller to lead a Covert team called Task Force-X. Task Force-X consisted of mainly Criminals and Thugs. 

First there's Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. Deadshot is a Former member of the League of Shadows and also considered the most wanted hitman in the world. 

Harleen Frances Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn is a former psychiatrist employed at Arkham Asylum and a former associate of the Joker.

Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy is a Former botanical biochemist, Pamela Isley is a fervent eco-terrorist out to save the world's plant life by any means necessary.

Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc. Killer Croc is a metahuman skilled crocodile wrestler, born with a genetic mutation which gave him reptilian skin.

George "Digger" Harkness aka Captain Boomerang. Captain Boomerang is a notorious criminal from Australia who carries Trick Boomerangs.

Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost. Caitlin used to be a STAR Labs physicist transformed by industrial sabotage into a heat vampire who must steal warmth to survive, Caitlin Snow struggles to be a good person while reckoning with the predatory nature of her powers.

And finally Christopher Weiss aka Slipknot. Slipknot is a criminal who developed a powerful chemical that allowed the ropes he used to become stronger than metal. He used his ropes to pursue a life of crime.

\---------------------------

"Go down there," Boomerang said. "Are you out of your bloody mind."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Boomerang's right. Who knows how far it goes." Frost said.

"Would you guys rather have your brains everywhere," Deadshot said, reminding them of the Small Bomb implants in their heads.

"Fair point," Frost said. "I'm not losing this beautiful head."

"Yeah, I don't want lose mine either," Boomerang said.

"That's what I thought." Deadshot said.

"Alright Waller, we are moving..." before Rick could finish that sentence. A Boomtube appeared right behind them. All of the turned around to see the Beast Boy and the Outsiders emerging from the Boomtube.

"... Alright Outsiders, look around the place and see if you could find..." Gar and the Outsiders stopped in their tracks as they stared at Rick and his Squad, who stared back at them.

"Well this is Awkward," Bart and Harley said in Unison. "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!!!"

"Flagg?! What's happening?" Waller said through the com

"The Outsiders are here," Flagg said into the Com.

"Display holographic projection," Waller said to Flagg. Flagg than pushed a button on his high tech watch, which than emitted a Holographic projection of Amanda Waller.

"Waller," Gar said in a unsatisfied tone. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Mister Logan." Waller began. "Tell me, have you been following my team, keeping an eye on them. Is that why you're here."

"Of course not, I'm not like Batman." Gar said. "The reason we're here is because we accepted a Mission from Aquaman to find the Justice League's Covert Ops Unit, who went missing at this location."

"THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAS A COVERT OPS UNIT?!?" Harley shouted.

"Harley, you knew that." Ivy said.

"I know, I'm just milking it." Harley said smiling at Ivy.

"God Dammit, why are you so cute Harley," Ivy said.

'Did she just call Harley cute,' everyone in the Outsiders thought in unison, a little bit surprised by the fact that Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy could probably be a Couple.

"I thought the Outsiders doesn't work with the League," Waller said arching an Eyebrow.

"We don't," Gar said. "We answered a call for help from the Justice League, and we don't turn our back on a call for help."

"Noted," Waller said.

"Now, what is your Squad doing here." Gar asked arching an Eyebrow.

"That's Classi-" Waller was beginning to speak, until she was interrupted by Harley Quinn.

"We're tracking down smugglers and he followed their trail here," Harley said.

"HARLEEN!!!" Waller shouted in disapproval.

"Do you think the Team was also following these smugglers." Vic asked Gar.

"Probably," Gar said as he turned back to Waller. "What were they smuggling exactly."

"Well, since Porn Clown here let the cat out of the bag," Waller said looking at Harley, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It looks like we have to tell you. We believe that the smugglers are smuggling either kidnapped Meta-Teens or Very Dangerous Weapons."

"Well it seems you and the Team are tracking the same people." Kid Flash said.

"And they might be the ones behind the Team's disappearance." Jamie said.

"Either way we have to find them." Gar said. "So I suggest we do a team up, Waller."

"Excuse Me," everyone said in Unison.

"My Outsiders and your Suicide Squad," Gar said.

"Task Force-X," Waller corrected Gar. "It is a government-sanctioned black-ops unit that enlists incarcerated supervillains to undertake high-risk, covert missions."

"Right, Suicide Squad." Everyone said in Unison, causing Waller pinch the ridge of her nose in annoyance.

"And besides the point, that's not going to happen." Waller said.

"Would you rather waste time and fight us." Gar stated. "The smugglers would get away if you waste time with us. But if we work together, they won't be able to stand a chance."

Waller thought about it for a moment.

"Very well," Waller said. "I accept your terms, Mister Logan."

"Good," Gar said. "Now, where are the smugglers?"

Flagg pointed at the Sinkhole. "They're down there?" Gar asked arching an eyebrow.

"We believe they are," Waller said.

"Alright than, let's go down there." Gar said.

\----------------------------

Vic Boomtubed everyone to the bottom of the pitch black Sinkhole.

"How far down are we," Croc asked.

"According to the Scanners we are approximately 320 feet below the surface." Vic said.

"Whelp, there's nothing down here." Boomerang began. "We looked. There not here. Let's go back."

"Hold your horses... Or in your case your Boomerangs." Gar said. "Vic, shine some light."

Vic put his hand out, a light began to emit from his hand ,lighting up the Dark hole.

"Look," Gar said pointing where Vic was shining his light. "There's a Tunnel."

"The smugglers must've took that route." Frost said.

"Well, it is the only route in this hole." Deadshot said.

"How do you know that," Static said.

"My mask is equipped with night vision." Deadshot said.

"Of course you do," Slipknot said slightly annoyed.

"Come on, let's go." Gar said as he and Vic began to walk towards the tunnel.

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a kid," Boomerang said depressingly.

"You and me both," Deadshot said.

They all began to walk through the Dark tunnel, Vic shinning the way. What felt like an hour of walking through the tunnel, The Outsiders and the Suicide Squad come across a rock like bridge on the other end the tunnel continues. 

They continued forward by crossing the bridge and continuing through the tunnel. At one point, as they were walking through the tunnel, they came across a skeleton of a Giant creature.

"Oh cool," Harley said. "It's a Dinosaur Fossil. Wouldn't it be awesome if dinosaurs were still around."

"Have you seen any of the Jurassic Park Movies." Cassie said.

"No," Harley said.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be good if they're still around." Gar Explained. "It would create chaos and destruction."

"I know," Harley said smiling. "That's why I want Dinosaurs to still be around."

Gar looked at Harley with a shocked/ confused face that was closely similar to Izuku Midoriya's. 'What is wrong with her,' Gar thought to himself.

"Hey guys," they a heard Vic say. "I think I see a bright light at the end of the tunnel."

"I see it too," Frost said.

"That's weird," Ivy said. "The light feels like sunlight. I can feel the radiation of the light from here."

"That is weird," Gar said, a little confused. "There's no way the sunlight can reach this far down."

As they continued walking, they finally made it towards the light, after squinting from the brightness they looked around to see a giant jungle in front of them.

"Waller, are you seeing this." Flagg asked, amazed by this discovery.

"Yes I am," Waller said on the other end. Obviously looking at the sight through the contact camera Flagg had on.

"This is illogical in many ways I don't know where to begin." Cyborg said. "What do you think, Gar?"

Vic than looks where Gar was and saw that he had a shocked look to his face, with his jaw hanging open. Vic walks over to Gar.

"Gar?" Vic asks. "Are you okay?"

Not taking his eyes off his gaze, Gar grabbed Vic by the cheeks and turned his head to the direction he was staring. Vic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as well.

"What wrong with you guys." Harley said. Than they all heard a Giant low noise from which a type of animal would make. They all looked where the sound came from and saw a Giant creature that walked on all fours, had a long tail, a long neck and on the top of its head was a small crest.

"Bloody Bell," Boomerang said. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a Dinosaur," Bart said, surprised by this. They watched as the majestic creature at leaves from the top of the tree.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Gar said smiling wide.

"Wow, dude." Vic said concerned about his green friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gar said containing his excitement.

"I thought Dinosaurs were extinct," Harley said. "How did these dino's survived."

"I don't know," Gar began. "But to put it in the words of Jeff Goldblum, “Life cannot be contained! Life breaks free! Life... finds a way...”."

"Really," Jamie said.

"What, I'm serious here." Gar said.

"What kind of dinosaur is this," Boomerang said. "A Giraffe-o-saurus?"

"Actually, it's name is Brachiosaurus, classified in the Sauropod family, eats only plants, and lived throughout the Jurassic to the Cretaceous Period, in the Mesozoic Era." Gar said.

"Good to know," Ivy said sarcastically.

"Are you seeing this Waller?" Flagg said.

"You bet your badge I am," Waller said through the com, sounding a bit surprised. "But let's not waste our time watching these creatures, we have mission to complete."

"Got it," Flagg said. Alright everyone, as much as I want to continue watching these giant reptiles..."

"Birds!" Gar and Vic said in Unison. 

"What?!" Flagg said.

"Dinosaurs are ancestors to today's birds." Gar stated.

"Whatever," Flagg continued. "As much as I want to watch them, we have to continue on our mission."

"Flaggs right," Deadshot said. "We can't waist anymore time."

"Hey look," Gar shouted.

"What did I just say," Deadshot said.

"No, it's not that," Gar said. "I see smoke. Far in the distance.

Deadshot and the others looked to see where Gar was pointing and sure enough he's right. There's a line of smoke rising up in the shy.

"Could be where the Smugglers are." Brion said.

"Than that's where we'll go." Gar said.

"But that means we'll have to go through the Jungle." Slipknot said.

"Is that a problem," Gar, Deadshot and Flagg said in Unison.

"I'd rather not be Eaten by a Dinosaur like that one." Slipknot said, pointing at the large Sauropod.

"Brachiosaurus' are vegetarian's dude." Gar said

"Not the point," Slipknot said. "I'm okay with going through a tiger or lion infested landscape, but going through a jungle infested with Dinosaurs is another story."

As Slipknot continued to ramble, Gar, Deadshot and Flaggs faces began change from irritation to shocked fear. Mainly because a Tyrannosaurus Rex was walking behind Slipknot towards them.

"Uh, dude." Gar said in a worried expression.

"No you listen to me, I signed on to get some time off my sentence. Nowhere in Hell did I sign on for dealing with Dinosaurs." Slipknot argued, unaware the T-Rex was approaching closely.

"Slipknot, listen." Flagg said.

"No, I will not listen, because I'm out. And I don't care if Waller activates the bomb in my neck. I am not dealing with Dino-" He stopped talking when a shadow appeared over him and he heard a low growl from behind him.

He slowly turned around to what was behind him, but at the last second a Giant open mouth came down as quick as lighting and clamped shut around Slipknot's waist. Slipknot screamed in pain in the T-Rex's mouth as the Teeth dug into his skin.

The Predator began to shake his prey around until he hanged lifeless in its mouth. The T- Rex than chomped on the Body several times and followed by a swallow.

"Jesus Christ," Boomerang said, disgusted by the what happened.

"Lucky," Killer Croc muttered to himself, a little upset that he wasn't eating anyone.

"Well, we tried to warn him." Gar said, with a nervous smile.

The T-Rex than Roared (Sounding Similar to the ones in the movies) and then looked towards where Gar and the others were it roared again.

"I think it sees us," Gar said.

"No wait, everybody stand still." Harley said. "Don't move, it's eyesight is based on movement."

"Are you kidding me!!!" Gar said. "That's only in the movies. T-Rex are known for their extremely good eyesight, whether we're moving or not, she can still see us."

"Wait! How can you tell it's a..." Flagg says before thinking about it. "You know what I don't want to know."

The Predator roared again. "I got this," Gar said.

And right in front their very eyes, they watched as Gar began to shape shift into a Green T-Rex. The Green Dion let out a Roar. Both T-Rexes stood in front of one another both growling at one another as if they were communicating with one another.

The next thing that happened, the T-Rex Gar talked to began to walk away. Gar than shape shifts back to his Normal self. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Were you actually talking to that thing." Croc said a little impressed.

"Yes," Gar said.

"What did you tell her," Cassie said.

"I said to her, "why waste your time with these small creatures when there are juicy Triceratops Burgers somewhere else"."

Many of the members (Specifically Harley, Bart, Jamie, Ed, and Virgil) couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I wonder what Triceratops taste like." Croc said to himself.

"Don't even think about it," Gar said glaring at Killer Croc.

"Alright, let's hurry to that campsite and fast," Flagg said. "The quicker we finish this mission, the quicker we can get out of here and go home."

"You heard the man." Gar said. "Let's get a move on."

\-------------------------------

The Outsiders and the Suicide Squad continued to hike through the prehistoric jungle. On their journey they've seen many creatures, like Giant insects, Stegosaurus, prehistoric mammals, Gallimimus, Triceratops, Iguanadons and many more.

As they continued to travel through the Jungle. Gar animal senses began to go off. "Hold up guys."

Everyone stopped when they heard Gar Telling them to stop. Gar begins to smell the air. 

"What's wrong." Vic asks.

"Somethings following us." Just as Gar said that, they heard rustling in the Bushes coming from behind them. They turned around fast to see whatever was behind the Bush.

The creature that was behind the Bush began to walk out slowly. The creature had a long snout, three fingered claws, a hook like toe on both of his feet, and it's body was covered in feathers. The creature made a sound that sounded like a mix between a chitter and a growl.

"Well, I may not know every dinosaur." Boomerang began. "But I do know that that is a Velociraptor."

"And it's only one, we can take it." Frost said.

"Wait don't," Gar said.

"Why not," Frost said.

"Because Velociraptors share one similarity with Wolves," Gar said.

"And that would be," Frost said before more of the Bushes around them rustle.

"They always hunt in packs." Gar said.

More Velociraptors began to emerge from Bushes all around them. Until they were surrounded by 30 Raptors.

"Well Shit." Frost said.

To Be Continued...


	31. Journey to a Lost World Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsiders and The Suicide Squad continue their journey through the Lost World to find and Capture Smugglers.

\---------- Lost World ----------

"Well Shit," Frost said.

The Outsiders and The Suicide Squad were surrounded by a whole pack of Raptors.

"Alright," Deadshot said. "Looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty."

"Can you guys think of any other solution besides killing." Gar said.

"You're really asking us that," Boomerang said sarcastically.

"And besides, what other solution can there be," Harley said.

Gar looks at them with an Eyebrow arched. "Hello. I'm an Animal whisperer. I can talk to animals."

"Alright," Amanda said through the com. "We'll try his solution first, but if it's ends in them eating him, we'll try our solution."

"Waller's says she's okay with it," Flagg said. "But if it doesn't work, we'll do it our way."

"Wonder what Raptor taste like?" Killer Croc said.

Gar looked at the members of Task Force-X with a look of disapproval. Than looked back at the pack of Raptors. He shape shifts into a Velociraptor, surprising some raptors as they arched their heads in confusion. Than Gar walked up to the Raptors.

(Side Note: when quotations are in parenthesis its Dinosaur Translation)

("Raptors, we mean none of you any harm. We are just passing through.") Gar said through raptor chitter.

("You say you don't mean any harm, even though your kind has been hunting and capturing us and imprison us.") A raptor said.

("We didn't do any of that, you must be talking about the smugglers we're after.") Gar said. ("We're not in league with people that captured members of your pack.")

("Prove it.") The Raptor said.

"HISSSSSSSSSSS," they all heard from behind they turned to see a Giant Titanoboa slithering towards them fast. A few of the raptors went into a panic and scamper from the giant snake.

"Bloody Hell," Boomerang said. "That is the biggest Snake I've ever seen in my life."

The Titanoboa used its coils grab hold of one of the raptors, who roared in fear. The Snake began to squeeze the life out of it with every constrict.

Before the Giant Snake could constrict even more, Gar lunged onto the Snake biting and sinking its teeth into its coils. The snake hissed in pain and whipped Gar off its body.

Than Gar turned into a Dilophosaurus and up chucked some spit at the Titanboa's eyes the snake hissed in pain as it lost it's hold on the Raptor. 

The snake continued to hiss in pain as if it's eyes were hit with chlorine. The snake than slithers away continuously bumping into stuff because of its blurry vision from the Dilophosaurus Spit. Gar reverts back to a Velociraptor.

"That thing let Dinosaur spit defeat him," Boomerang said. "What a sissy."

"Dliophosaurus spit contains venom," Gar said, through his collar. "Even though in real life they don't spit venom, I decided to add that ability to it."

Then the Raptor walked up to Gar. ("You saved one of our own, meaning you are telling the truth.")

("We will stop those smugglers, and free your brothers and Sisters. We will make sure of it.") Gar said, speaking in the tongue of the raptors. ("Will you help us?")

The Raptor than nodded to Gar's answer. Gar turns to his team and the squad.

"The Raptors are on our side," Gar said to them.

"Well, that's a relief." Deadshot said.

"So we're not going to fight each other." Harley said.

"Doesn't look like it," Ivy said.

"Oh man," Croc said.

Gar turns back to the Raptor he spoke with.("Do you know a shortcut to the smugglers hideout.")

("We do. Follow us.") The Raptor said as they all began to walk into the Bushes.

"Alright guys, we're following the Raptors." Gar said. "They know a shortcut to the campsite."

"You can't be serious," Frost said.

"Don't worry," Gar said. "They said they'll help us find the smugglers and take them down."

"How do you know they're not going to turn on us?" Boomerang said.

"I can tell from their body language if they're lying or not," Gar stated.

"Really," Harley said surprised.

"Yeah, raptors are that smart." Gar said.

"If the kid says the raptors are on our side, than they're on our side." Ivy said. "Now let's not waste anymore time and get going.

And so, the Outsiders and the Suicide Squad followed the Raptors through the Jungle.

\---------------------------

After a while of walking, the Raptors, the Outsiders, and the Suicide Squad began to walk towards a cave.

"Betcha, that's the Raptor's home and they're leading us into a Trap." Boomerang said.

"Raptors don't live in caves." Gar said, giving Boomerang a raptor glare. "They build nests."

Than Gar walks up to the lead raptor. ("Why are we heading to a cave.") Gar asked in raptor tongue.

("The cave has several tunnels, one of them leading into to the smugglers hideout. We can help you and your friends through the tunnels by navigating through scent.") The Raptor said.

("Alright,") Gar said walking back towards his team and explained the whole thing to them.

"Vic, Jamie, when we get into the cave shine some light so we could see." Gar said.

"Roger that," Vic and Jamie said in Unison.

As they all walked into the cave Vic and Jamie shined a light so they could see where they were going.

"Ooooooooh! Cave drawings," Harley said amazed by the drawings.

"This place must've been home to cavemen," Bart said.

"Where are they now," Cassie said.

"Probably dead," Deadshot said.

"Or they migrated," Gar said.

"Yo Gar," Virgil said. "Check out this drawing."

Gar went over to where Static was. Gar looked to where Virgil was pointing and couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was a drawing of a GREEN MONKEY!

Gar stood there wide eyed at the drawing. 'A Green Monkey?!' Gar thought to himself. He than began to think back to when he was a psychic state because of the Goode Goggles.

'Is this... The Monkey God,' Gar thought to himself as he looked at the drawing.

Then they were the Alpha Raptor make a sound that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a pur. 

"Hey Tarzan," Frost said to Gar. "What's he saying."

"The Alpha says we have to continue on and not delay." Gar said finally snapping out of his trance. "Also she is a girl."

"Good to know," Frost said.

Everyone continued through the cave as the Velociraptors navigated them through the tunnels. Though on their journey through the tunnels, Gar could not help but think about the drawing he saw on the wall of the Cave. 

'Is there really more to my power than meets the eye.' Gar thought to himself.

\------------------------------

An hour has passed, the Outsiders, Suicide Squad and Raptors made it to the end of the tunnels which led to another cave.

Vic and Jamie shined their lights into the cave only for all of them to see that the cave was full of Sleeping Cave Bears.

"Woah, cave bears." Gar whispered. "Alright everyone, we have to walk quietly around them and try not to wake them up."

"What did you say," Harley said raising her voice a little causing Ivy to cover Harley's mouth. One of the bears grumbled and moaned, but luckily didn't wake up.

Gar than put a finger to his mouth, signaling everyone to be quiet. So they all quietly tip toed through the Cave, making sure they didn't disturb the Giant Bears.

Finally they made it out of the Cave and back outside Jungle.

("We're almost there.") The Alpha said. The Outsiders and the Suicide Squad followed the Raptors.

After walking a mile they finally came to a stop. ("Their hideout is just beyond these bushes.")

The Outsiders and The Squad peeked their heads through the Bushes to see a humongous campsite. The campsite also had lots of giant cages. Like ones you would see in the Jurassic Park Movies. Every cage held either a Dinosaur or any other prehistoric creature.

"They didn't just lock up Raptors," Gar said shocked about this discovery. "They've locked up a bunch of other prehistoric creatures here as well." Gar than shape shifts into an Bird. "I'm gonna take a closer look."

Gar flew into the air towards all the cages that imprisoned the prehistoric beasts.

He than shape shifts into a mouse and scampers around the place looking at all the different creatures locked up. Than he comes across a cave that was holding M'gann and her team, Who were all wearing power inhibitors.

"M'gann," Gar whispered.

M'gann looked down to see Gar as a mouse. "Gar, what are you doing here."

"I'm here with the rest of the Outsiders, Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad, and a pack of Raptors." Gar began. "We're here to help free you guys, and free all these other creatures and stop these smugglers."

"Wait, did you say Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad?" Conner said.

"Long story," Gar said.

"Gar these smugglers are not smuggling weapons," M'gann said. "They are smuggling these creatures out of there habitats."

"What?" Gar said with Shock.

"We overheard two of them talking," Artemis continued. "They said that they will be shipping them out of here and selling many of them to the highest bidders."

"And we also heard them say that they be shipping us off along with many of these creatures to a place called the Ant Farm." Conner said.

Gar froze up when he heard that last bit. Than he looks up at the lock of the Cage and sees a familiar symbol from his Doom Patrol years.

"No." Gar said. "It can't be."

"Gar, are you okay." Violet said.

"The Bureau of Normalcy is behind this." Gar said.

"I thought the Doom Patrol shut down the Bureau," La'gaan said.

"Or so we thought," Gar said.

"How does Garfield Logan know the Bureau of Normalcy is involved." Forager said.

"Firstly, the symbol on these cages are the symbol of the Bureau," Gar began. "And secondly, The Ant Farm is the Bureau of Normalcy's research and containment facility. The top-secret underground facility is used to experiment on the agencies paranormal assets in an attempt to weaponize their abilities."

"But why are they after Dinosaurs," Traci said.

"The Bureau hunts down things that they deemed abnormal." Gar said. "And this entire world is in a way technically abnormal. And I damn well know that they are going to weaponize these creatures and control them to do stuff against their will."

"Than we gotta shut them down." Conner said.

"I'll head back to the others and develop a plan." Gar said. "I'll be back." Gar morphs into a bird and flies back to the Outsiders, the Squad and the Raptors.

Gar morphed into his usual self. Gar began to explain that the Bureau of Normalcy is behind this and what they're motives are. "...They have The Covert team locked up in a cage, they all have power inhibitors on."

"So this Bureau hunts down things they deemed abnormal." Harley said.

"Yes," Gar said. "We have to stop them from weaponizing these creatures for their own purposes."

"Do you have a plan," Ivy asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Gar said smirking.

\-------------------------------

"So how much money do you think the Bureau will give us after this mission." Guard #1 said.

"Probably enough to put us through retirement." Guard #2 said.

"You know, you should really rethink your life choices my friends." They heard a voice say. They turned to see Deadshot several feet away from them. "And besides, life as an assassin is better than the life of a smuggler."

Than both guards aimed their guns at Deadshot. "Seriously, don't you know who I am?" Deadshot said, as he pulls out a gun and shoots both guns out of the guards hands.

"And another thing, I didn't come alone." Deadshot said smiling under the mask as Flagg, the Squad and 30 Raptors all emerged from the Bushes. The guards took a few steps back as fear began to spread through their body.

The Suicide Squad and the Raptors charged at the guards causing them to run away in fear. One of them to call their commanding officer through a walkie.

"Sir we have a problem..." the guard said through the walkie.

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile the Outsiders and 20 other Raptors wait quietly behind the Bushes. 

"How much longer do we have to wait," Bart groaned quietly.

"Will you ever master patience," Jamie said.

Than they hear all the guards receiving a message from their commanding officer through the walkies. "Attention all units, we are under attack. All units contain the situation."

Than all guards began to head over to stop the attackers. 

"That's our cue." Gar said as he, the Outsiders, and The Raptors emerged from the Bushes and began to quietly head to the cages. They first got M'gann and her team out of the cages, and Jamie blasted the inhibitor collars off of them.

"M'gann, you and your team go help the Suicide Squad." Gar said. "And make sure they don't kill anyone."

"Of course." M'gann said before asking. "But what will you be doing?"

"We'll be freeing all these creatures." Gar said pointing at the other cages with creatures inside.

"Uh, you know there are Velociraptors right behind you." Artemis said a little paranoid by the predators.

"Don't worry, they're with us." Bart said. "Crash, right?"

"How are they..." Conner began.

"Gar talked to them." Ed said.

"Never seize to amaze us." M'gann said smirking, than she turns to her team. "Team, let's go." The Team than heads off help/ supervise the Suicide Squad, while the Outsiders and The Raptors began to free the other creatures.

So many creatures were imprisoned. T-Rexes, Triceratops', Stegosaurus', Iguanadons, Corythosaurus', Parasaurolophus', Ankylosaurus', Gallimimus', Oviraptors, Therizinosaurus', Velociraptors, Apatosaurus', Brachiosaurus', Pteranodons, Quetzalcoatlus', Stryacosaurus', Spinosaurus', Allosaurus', Stygimolochs, Pachycephalosaurus', Compsagnathus', Dimetrodons, Maiasauras, Archaeopteryx', Dliophosaurus', Baryonyx', Woolly Mammoths, Smilodons, Ground Sloths, Terror Birds, Doedicurus', Megaloceros', Woolly Rhinoceros', Elasmotheriums, Moa Birds, Dodo Birds, Cave Bears, Cave Lions, Dire Wolves, Gigantopithecus', Propliopithecus', Procoptodons, and Mosasaurus' (The Mosasaurus were two Babies in a Giant pool tank.)

Gar and his team freed all of them (except the mosasaurus' because they couldn't breathe out of water.

"Alright everyone," Gar said. "Lets help the others."

\---------------------------------

The Suicide Squad, the Team, and The Raptors were fighting off all the guards. The raptors would either claw or sink their teeth into the guards injuring them but not killing them.

Then everyone came to a stop as the ground began to shake. They all looked to the left to see a Stampede of Prehistoric Animals running towards them. Everyone began to run everywhere as they try to avoid not getting trampled.

Gar than jumped off a T-rex and morphed into a Stygimoloch and head-butted a guy in the stomach, than morphed into an Ankylosaurus and whipped his club at the end of his tail at two other smugglers

Cyborg and Blue Beetle used there canons and blasted a few guards unconscious. Kid Flash zoomed around the chaos punching 12 smugglers in the process, Static used his powers to use the tranq-guns against four smugglers, Wonder Girl punched and kicked several smugglers, than wrapped lasso around one of them and swings him into two others. Ed Teleports himself in front of some smugglers when they least expect it and socks them in the face. And Brion hardens the lava on his arms and throws some punches at some smugglers knocking them out cold.

As they continued to fight, Gar noticed one of the smugglers leaving the action and escaping. Gar decides to go after him. So he morphs into a smilodon and chases after him.

The Smuggler was heading for his truck, but before he could go any further a green Smilodon slides in front of him and blocks his path.

"I don't think so," Gar said.

"Well, I was hoping we would cross paths again, one day." The Smuggler said. "Looks like I got my wish."

"You," Gar said shocked. "You're the poacher I defeated in Australia."

"Correct, greenie." The Poacher said, balling his fists. "Now that you're here I can settle the score. And get a green Smilodon skin rug out of it as well."

"Not going to happen." Gar said as he pounced towards the Poacher. Who jumped out of the way, than threw Sand into the big cats faced. Gar roared in pain as the sand got in his eyes. Morphing back to his normal form, Gar tried to run the sand out of his eyes.

But as he was doing that, the Poacher charged at Gar and elbowed him in the chest, than punches him. Causing Gar to fly a few feet off the ground and land near one of them tents, Gar got up slowly to see the Poacher coming towards him with a knife. 

The Poacher lunged at Gar who got out of the way and turned into a Kangaroo and kicking the Poacher in the stomach. The Poacher grabbed his stomach in pain while Gar turned into a Gorilla and punched him in the face. The Poacher walked back a few feet.

"It's over," Gar said, morphing back into his Normal self. "This is a fight you can't win."

Than when Gar least expected it, the Poacher ran towards him and punched Gar constantly. The Poacher than kicks Gar to the ground. Gar laid there on the ground trying to get back up. But before he could get back up the Poacher places a foot on Gar's Back to keep him on the ground.

"I don't care if I lose," The Poacher said as he sharpens his knife with a rock. "There's only one thing I care about know. Killing you for defeating way back in Australia."

Before the Poacher did anything else a jaw came down and chopped on his body. Causing him to scream in pain as the Teeth sunk in and he was lifted into the air.

Gar looked up to see the Poacher dangling from a T-Rex's mouth. The T-Rex shook the body around until it was lifeless. Than the poachers body sunk deeper and deeper into the T-Rex with each gulp. 

After the last swallow the T-Rex roared triumphantly. And with that, the Poacher was no more. The giant Predator looked at Gar and gave a slight nod.

"Thanks for the help, I guess." Gar said. 

\--------------------------------

Gar and the T-Rex joined the others who rounded up all the smugglers.

"Alright, all the prehistoric creatures are free from their cages and the smugglers have been rounded up." M'gann said.

"Now all we need is to find the ring leader."

Just as Conner said that, the T-Rex behind Gar made a sound similar to a burp. As it burped a hat covered in slime came flying out of his mouth and lands on the ground.

"That would be the ring leaders hat," Gar said nervously.

"You let the T-Rex eat the leader." M'gann said angrily.

"I couldn't stop him I was beat up pretty badly by that guy." Gar said defending himself. "By the way the leader turned out to be the Poacher we stopped back in Australia."

"You mean the time we saved those Australian animals, even the Tasmanian Tigers," Cassie said.

"Yep," Gar said. "And besides the T-Rex eating the leader, I say this was a mission accomplished."

"I agree with you on that one Mister Logan," Waller said appearing as a hologram. "But what about this Lost World."

"What about it," Gar said.

"Should the world know about it." Deadshot said.

Gar stood there for a moment, than looked at the jungle around him and all its inhabitants.

"No," Gar finally said. "The world shouldn't know about this place. It would just create more danger, for us and for them."

"How so," Harley said.

"If the world knew about this place, than there would be people out there who would invade this would and take these creatures away from their home." Gar began. "And besides, we all know what dinosaurs will do if we bring them up to our world."

"You make a valid point," Artemis said.

"Than its decided," Waller said. "We will cover this up and keep it a secret."

"I propose we should block the pathway to the cave at the bottom of the Sinkhole. So no one else stumbles onto this Lost World." Gar said.

"You know," Bart said. "Out of all the missions we had, this one was Dino-Mite."

Just as Bart said that everyone around him groaned, except for Gar and Harley who both laughed.

\------------ Unknown Location ------------

"So it would seem your plan failed, Doctor." A man dressed in a well tailored suit said.

"Actually, it went just as I planned." A shadowy figure said. "I got a lot of great results from this. Especially from Beast Boy."

"Go on," the man said.

"It seems Beast Boy's powers now lets him shape shift into Dinosaurs. Indicating that he's accessing more of his powers." The Figure said. "Imagine if we could get our hands on this type of power. Who knows what we could gain from it."

"I agree," the man said, but we'll worry about that later. "Right now we have to worry about rounding up all that is abnormal in this world, and eradicate them all. Than we will move on with your plan Doctor Samuel Register."

The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a man in a Lab coat with Gray hair. "Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The next Chapter will be called pet sitting on Valentine's day.
> 
> Also, to learn more about who Samuel Register is, here's the link.
> 
> Link: https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Samuel_Register_(New_Earth)


	32. Pet Sitting on Valentines (A Valentines Day Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar has to juggle pet sitting and being on a Valentines Date with Perdita. But an uninvited guest crashes the Party.

~Ding~

The Elevator Doors to the Hub slide open and emerging out of the Elevator was the Vlatavan Queen herself, Queen Perdita. It was February 14, Valentines Day, and Perdita has arrived to spend time a certain Green animal morphing Hero.

"Hey Gar, I'm here." Perdita said. "I can't wait and see what you have pla-OOF!!!" Before Perdita could even finish her sentence a white blurr pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

Perdita looks up to see that it was a White Labrador Retriever wearing a collar with a Superman symbol tag on it. The Dog began wildly licking the queens face causing her to giggle.

"NO, NO, NO!!! KRYPTO GET OFF OF HER!!!" She heard Gar's as he came into the living room. Krypto obeyed Gar's Order as he got off of Perdita. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." Perdita said with a slight chuckle, than looks back at Krypto. "Is he supposed to be my Valentines Gift."

"Actually no, he belongs to someone else." Gar explained. "Perdita, this is Krypto, Superman's pet."

"I didn't know Superman had a pet," Perdita said.

"Those are the exact same words I said when I first met him." Gar said, remembering the time when he met Krypto. Gar was only 13 at that time. "He pounced on me as well when I met him. He's the kind of dog who loves anyone."

"I'm also surprised by how strong he his, he was strong enough to pin me down to the ground." Perdita said.

"Well, that's a Kryptonian Dog for you." Gar stated.

"WAIT, HE'S AN ALIEN DOG!?!" Perdita said, surprised by this bit of information.

"Yeah, Krypto's from Krypton." Gar said. "Just like Superman, and Streaky... I think."

"Who's Streaky?" Perdita said, just before fealing something brush against her. She looks down to see an Orange Short-Hair Cat purring against her.

"That's Streaky, the Super-Cat." Gar said.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Perdita said picking Streaky up and petting him. "Is Streaky also Superman's Pet?"

"Nope, He belongs to Kara." Gar answered.

"Who's Kara," Perdita asked.

"Superman's Cousin." Gar said.

"Superman has a Cousin." Perdita said.

"I know, right." Gar said.

"Why isn't she a hero." Perdita asked.

"Well, I asked Superman the same question." Gar began. "And he said that Supergirl needs to have better control of her powers before she could become a hero."

"Supergirl?!" Perdita said, smirking at her boyfriend.

"It's a name I came up for her," Gar said. "She seems to like it."

"So why are they here," Perdita asked.

"I'm pet sitting them," Gar said.

"Oh, you're pet sitting both of them." Perdita said.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones I'm pet sitting." Gar said nervously.

Perdita had a look of confusion on her face. Than a Parrot, that looked very similar to Plastic-Man, landed on the top of Gar's head.

"Who's that," Perdita asked pointing at the Parrot, trying hard not to laugh at the Bird sitting a top Gar's head like it was a nest.

"That would be Flexi the Plastic Bird." Gar said.

"And he's plastic man's Pet?" Perdita said.

"Yes," Gar said.

Than Perdita looks to see a German Shepherd sitting up and glaring at the window. "Who's this tough guy," Perdita said in a teasing voice.

"That's Ace," Gar said. "Batmans' Dog."

"I can see the resemblance," Perdita said jokingly, looking at the seriousness in the Dogs face. 

"I said the same exact thing when Batman dropped him off." Gar said, "The only response I got from him was his Scary Glare of Death."

Perdita laughed after hearing that. "Are there any other pets here." She asked.

"Yes," Gar said. "There's Ch'p and B'dg. The Green Lantern's Pet Squirrels."

"Excuse me," they heard a voice from behind and turned around to see two Squirrels sitting on the top of the Couch. "We prefer the word companions." Ch'p said. "And the reason why were here is because Guy Gardner left us here, so that he could dodge responsibility in training us."

"Yeah, and we're not Squirrels," B'dg said. "We're aliens that look like squirrels."

"Ch'p is the one that sounds like Bugs Bunny, and B'dg is the one that sounds like Rocket Raccoon." Gar whispered to Perdita causing her to giggle.

"I heard that," B'dg said.

"Than there's Hoppy, Lieutenant Marvels pet Rabbit." Gar continued. "And Wonder Womans Pet Kangaroo, named Kanga."

"Wait! Wonder Woman... has a pet... Kangaroo?!" Perdita said.

"And you thought owning a pet Monkey was weird." Gar said smirking.

"So your pet sitting all of them?" Perdita asked 

"Well I did offer to pet sit them a while back." Gar said. "But I never expected to Pet sit them all on the same day. Especially on Valentines Day. I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted your Valentines Day to go."

"It's okay Gar, I think it's a wonderful surprise." Perdita said smiling. "And besides, we could make this pet sitting adventure into a date."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Gar said. "I like they way you think. Your Majesty."

"Garfield, how many times must I keep reminding you what would happen if you called me that." Perdita said jokingly.

"Big talk," Gar said smirking. Then the two came together and kissed passionately.

"Oh Brother." They heard Ch'p say, causing both of them to separate and Blush wildly. "Get a room, lovebirds."

\--------------- Later in the Afternoon ---------------

-Recognized: Batman- Z01, Superman- 01, Wonder Woman- 03, Green Lantern- 24, Plastic Man- 19, Lieutenant Marvel- B14, Sergeant Marvel- B15-

Leaguers, former leaguers and former members of the Team walked into the Hub through the Zeta-Tube and find it a mess. Windows were shattered, the Couches had scratch marks and burnt marks, and it looked like a small Tornado hit the place.

"Hera," Wonder Woman said. "What happened here."

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out." Batman said.

Than Gar and Perdita began running down stairs with the Super Pets following behind, and he immediately froze in there tracks when they saw who was waiting for them.

"Uh... Hey guys," Gar said nervously. "How's it going?"

"Explanation. Now." Batman said, in a strong demanding tone.

"Let me just say, that some of this Damage was not from the Super Pets." Gar said.

"Oh really," Guy said crossing his arms. "And who made the rest of the Mess."

"Dex-Starr, the Red Lantern Cat." Gar said nervously.

"Wait, Dex-Starr was here." Guy shouted in a Shocked tone. Gar nods in response. "Where is he now."

"He got away," Gar said.

"And you didn't call us," Clark said.

"All of you said you were on missions and I didn't want to disturb you." Gar said, than glares at Guy . "Well all of you except Guy, who I tried to call and was obviously ignoring me."

Everyone than glared at Guy. "What, do you honestly expect me to think I could predict something like this would happen."

"No, but we expect you to answer your phone," Diana said.

"I thought he was one of those telemarketers," Guy said.

"You knew very well that it was me," Gar began in an angry tone. "Because I gave you my phone number and you have me as Green Giants Son!!!"

"Seriously, Guy." Clark said.

"What?! He's green." Guy said. "And there's a slim possibility that his mom did do it with the Green Giant.

"I'm still trying to figure out how a guy with the maturity of a five year old, became a Green Lantern." Gar said.

"HEY," Guy shouted, insulted by the retort.

"Can you explain why Dex-Starr was here, Gar." Bat man said to Gar not taking his death-glare off Guy.

"Well, it kinda started out like this." Gar began.

\------------ Beginning of Flashback ------------

Gar and Perdita were in the kitchen preparing meals for all the Pets Gar was pet sitting, until they heard Krypto and Ace continuously Barking. They went into the living room to see what they were barking at. 

They saw that Krypto and Ace were looking out the window barking at what appeared to be a small ball of fire hurtling towards the Hub.

"What is that," Perdita asked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't look good." Gar said.

The fireball began flying faster and faster towards the Hub, until crashed through the Windows, bits of shards falling to the ground, the Fireball stopped dead center of everything.

"Not the Windows," Gar shouted.

The fireball just hovers there, making a strange sound. Then something began to glow with in the Fireball. And what they saw was a power ring similar to the Green Lanterns' power rings. But this one was different, it was red and had a different symbol on it.

"Oh Crap, this isn't good." Ch'p said.

"Definitely," B'dg said.

"Why," Gar said.

"So," they heard a voice echo from the fireball. "You thought I wouldn't find you here, didn't you Green Lanterns."

Than they saw something slowly emerging from the Fireball. Something with pointy ears, whiskers, claws and a Tail, where the power ring was.

"You'll have to try harder than that, if you want to hide from Dex-Starr of the Red Lantern Corps." They heard the voice say, revealing the figure to be a Blueish/Grayish colored fur cat with a Red Lantern outfit.

"Awww, it's a cat," Perdita said.

"SILENCE!!! I am Dex-Starr, of the Red Lantern Corps." Dex-Starr said with a hiss.

"Red Lantern Corps," Gar and Perdita said in Confusion.

"Indeed, our members are chosen from the angriest beings in the Universe." Dex-Starr began. "And our rings are fueled by the Red Light of Rage!"

"The Red Lanterns are one of the sworn enemies of the Green Lanterns." B'dg said.

"Yes, and I have come here to destroy these two Green Lanterns!" Dex-Starr said.

"Not going to happen," Gar said shape shifting into a wolf.

"A Metahuman! Interesting!" Dex-Starr said.

Then green glows began to emit from the two alien squirrels.

""In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!" 

After Both Ch'p and B'dg recited the Green Lanterns Oath, Green Lantern suits formed on both of them. Krypto and Ace growled deeply and got into fighting position. Streaky began to levitate, his eyes glowing red. Flexi shape shifts and makes himself look like a bear. Kanga hops in getting into fighting position. 

"SHAZAM!!!" They heard someone from behind them say. They turn to see Hoppy the Bunny in an outfit similar to Shazam.

"HOPPY CAN CALL UPON THE POWER OF SHAZAM!?!" Gar shouted in shock.

"You better believe it," Hoppy said.

"HE CAN TALK!?!" Perdita said.

"You dare to get in my way." Dex-Starr said with Anger. "For that, you will all Die!!!"

"Perdita, go upstairs." Gar said turning to Perdita. Perdita did as she was told and went upstairs and hid in the room that formerly belonged to Dr. Jace.

Than Dex-Starr began to hack something up.

"Wwwwhat are you doing," Gar said a little confused.

"Outta the way kid," B'dg said as he used all of his might to push Gar out of the way. And just in time. At the final moment, Dex-Starr hacked up a Lava-ball that hurtled towards the couch. Scorching it a little.

"Lava," Gar said as he stood there dumb founded. "HE HACKS UP LAVA!?!"

Ch'p and B'dg used their rings to form fists, which they send flying towards Dex-Starr. Dex-Starr than formed a shield with his ring deflecting all the punches.

Dex-Starr zooms in towards the two Green Lantern Squirrels, bearing his claws and getting ready to slash at both of them. But both Ch'p and B'dg got out of the way as Hoppy ignites lightning from his paws. A blast of lightning hits Dex-Starr blasting him to the ground.

Dex-Starr gets back up slowly and dodges Krypto's Freeze Breath. Than Dex-Starr hacks up another Lavaball, which hits Krypto. But the Lavaball did no damage to Krypto, since he was a Kryptonian Dog.

Ace jumped over Krypto and jumped next to Dex-Starr, delivering a kick from his hind leg. Dex-Starr formed a hand with his ring and grabbed Aces hind leg, flinging him at Hoppy, who was flying towards him.

Hoppy Dodged Ace and delivering several punches to Dex-Starr. Flexi flies in from behind Dex-Starr, morphing his wings into fists and delivering punches to Dex-Starr. Dex-Starr bears his claws again and starts slashing at both Flexi and Hoppy, who keep dodging the slashes.

Streaky shoots his Laser vision at Dex-Starr from behind, causing Dex to hiss in pain and hurdle towards Kanga who delivered a few punches to Dex-Starr and kicking him to the other end of the room.

Dex-Starr than makes a lot of Arrows with his ring and sends them flying towards the Super Pets and Beast Boy. The Super Pets and Beast Boy dodge all the arrows.

Krypto and Streaky blasts their Laser vision at Dex who forms a Red orb around him. Then forms a giant hammer hitting both Krypto and Streaky. Sending them flying towards the kitchen, both pets crashed through the Windows of the kitchen, more window fragments falling to the ground.

"Again with the Windows," Gar said. "Those weren't cheap you know."

Ace snuck up from behind Dex using his front paw to slash at Dex's face, than uses his hind paw to kick him in the butt. Dex slashes at Ace, who keeps scooting out of the way of Dex's claws, not even flinching.

Hoppy than came in and kicked Dex in the Face. Sending him flying towards Beast Boy who morphed into a Gorilla and punching Dex. Dex was sent flying towards the Green Lantern Squirrels who blasted Dex with Ray Beams.

Kanga than pulls out a Lasso from her pouch and swung it around Dex wrapping tightly around him. Ace pulled out five ropes for him, Gar, Krypto, Streaky, Flexi to wrap around Rex and grip onto tightly so Dex wouldn't get away. And for extra precautions, Ch'p and B'dg from chains with their rings and wrapped them around Dex.

"Hoppy! Get the ring off Dex-Starr's tail." B'dg said.

"Roger that," Hoppy said and flew towards Dex's tail where the ring was. Hoppy tried to grab hold of it but the tail kept moving. "Could you stop moving?" Than finally Hoppy grabbed hold of the tail, but it got a bad result.

"MY TAIILLL!!!" Dex yelled at the top of his lungs. Than red energy begins to form around Dex as he sends the blast of energy towards everyone causing them to be knocked to the ground and loosen their grip on Dex-Starr.

Gar got up first and saw Dex walking slowly towards him, as if stalking his pray. Dex Starr pounces and Gar jumps back, but not before receiving some scratches on the chest from Dex. 

Gar turns into Ma'alefa'ak and uses the tentacles on his head and started whipping them at the Red Lantern Cat. Dex dodged each tentacle whip and than rammed into Gar's chest causing him to slide back a little.

Dex than hacks three lava balls at Gar. Gar turns into a Rannian Dragon and dodges all of them. Then turns into a Tiger and swipes a Dex, hitting him in the face. Dec than forms a giant mace with his ring and rams it into Gar, sending him flying and hitting a wall.

Gar morphed back to his usual self. Gar looked up and saw Rex two feet away from his face, growling very low at him.

"Eh-Heh Heh Heh, nice kitty." Gar said nervously.

"I AM NOT A NICE KITTY!!!" Dex yelled, than begins to hack up another lavaball at Gar. Just as he was about to release his back he was stopped by a voice.

"Stop! Please don't!!!" Both Dex and Gar looked to the right and saw Perdita standing up on the stairs.

"Perdita, get away." Gar said.

Dex than looked back at Gar and than at Perdita. Than Dex had this look on his, a look Gar has seen before. A look you have when you remember a traumatic event that happened in your past.

Dex than floated back, stopping what he was doing. "Forget it! It's not worth it anymore," Dex said to both of their surprise.

Dex began to float out of the Hub. Leaving Gar and Perdita confused about what happened. "Hey, wait a minute." Gar shouted, causing Dex to stop in his tracks. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"It's none of your concern," Dex-Starr said, turning to Gar.

"Dex, that look you had on your face. I've seen it before." Gar began. "It's a look someone has when they remember a traumatic event in their life. Believe me I know what it's like."

Dex-Starr stood there silent. After a while he finally spoke.

"It started so long ago," Dex said remembering his past.

\---------- Beginning of Dex-Starr's Story ----------

I was just a kitten. Abandoned in a Cardboard box with my Brothers and Sisters. We were all alone and we had no mother. Until one day, we were discovered by a Woman who took us to an Animal shelter and took good care of us.

Soon we were all Adopted. And I was adopted by a Woman who loved me unconditionally. A woman who I saw as a mother. She was the one who named me Dexter.

\------------

"Hey, there cutie," The Woman said, holding the little kitten. "You are so adorable.

The kitten purred in her arms.

"Do you want to come home with me?" The woman asked the little kitten.

The kitten responded with a meow of approval.

"I'll take that as a yes," the woman smiled. "Now, we have to come up with a name for you." She thought long and hard on a name. "How does Dexter sound to you?"

Showing his approval the little kitty meowed in response.

"Dexter it is than," the woman said smiling at her new pet.

\------------

As I began to grow, she fed me, played with me and gave me unconditional love and I gave her love in return. She filled my life with joy. And it was safe to say that I filled her life with Joy.

Until one night, a man Brock in a took all of that away from me.

\------------

It was night time, and Dexter was sleeping next to her owner on the bed. Until he heard a noise. The noise sounded like someone picking at the Door to their Apartment.

The next thing Dex heard was the sound of the Door slowly opening. Followed by foot steps quietly walking in.

Dexter jumped off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom to investigate. He walked into the living room and saw a man rummaging through the living room, stuffing objects into a bag.

One thing Dexter knew, was that he was getting bad vibes from the Intruder. The Cat hissed at the Intruder followed by a mix between a meow and a growl.

The man looked at the angry cat who was defending his home. "Shut up, you stupid cat!!!"

The cat than meowed loudly in anger. Than Dexter lunged at the man, sinking his teeth into the guys arm. The guy wailed in pain as the Cat continued to bite him followed by constant scratching. The intruder grabbed Dex by the neck, yanked him off his arm and flung him to the other end of the living room.

The racket made was loud enough to wake up the owner. She didn't see Dexter on her bed, so she walked out of her bedroom and towards the living room to see what the Racket was.

As she was walking, she heard Dexter growling and hissing. Which began to worry her.

"Dexter!" The owner shouted. "Dexter, what is going..." she didn't finish her sentence, mainly because she froze in her tracks when she saw the man standing in her living room, causing her to shriek in horror.

"HELP!!!" the woman shouted for someone to hear, as the stranger began to run towards her with a knife. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!!! HEELL... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! A blood curdling scream was heard. Dexter saw her owner fall to ground Blood spilling from her body.

The Stranger runs out of the Apartment as fast as he could to avoid getting caught by the Police. Dexter than walks up to his owners body, nudging at her.

("Mother?") Dex meowed, ("Mother! Please wake up! Please! Wake Up!)

Tears began forming in the cats eyes as he began to grasp the reality of what happened. The one who he called mother was gone for good.

\------------

I mourned the loss of my mother for hours. She was everything to me, the next thing I knew she was gone. And I couldn't do anything else to save her.

The next day the police came and kicked me out of the Apartment and was casted to the streets. I became a stray. I had nowhere else to go. I was devastated. Not only that I was angry, filled with rage towards the man who took everything away from me. And my troubles kept getting worse after that.

Two thugs found me and thought it would be funny to stuff me in a bag, throw me off a bridge, so I could fall to the water below and drawn. When they stuffed me in the bag. 

I began to meow and hiss with rage. I tried clawing my way out of the bag. When I felt myself falling, I began to clawing and scratching frantically. As I plummeted I grew angrier and angrier by the second. Until I heard a voice call to me.

\------------

"Dex-Starr of Earth," the voice echoed in his mind. "You have great rage in your heart."

Everything around Dexter began to slow down, then A red floating glowing ring tore through the bag and floated in front of Dex.

"You belong to the Red Lantern Corps," The voice said, as the ring slid onto the cats tail. Dexter began to feel unimaginable power course through his veins and bones. He began to feel his muscles grow stranger and his rage stranger.

And with all his might in one fell slash, he tore thre bag up than began to fly back up to the bridge, and floated in front of the two thugs that tried to kill him.

They stood there in fear as they saw cat floating in front of them red energy radiating from him. "What the Hell."

"Fear me for I am Dex-Starr of the Red Lantern Corps," Dex-starr yelled "The actions you have committed today will not go unpunished!!!" 

The Red Lantern Cat then lunged at the two men who shrieked in fear, followed by blood curdling screams.

\------------

The Red Lantern Corps chose me, because of my rage towards everyone that ruined my life. Towards the man that took my mother away from me.

\---------- Ending of Dex-Starr's Story ----------

"And from that day on," Dex said. "I vowed to find the man responsible for the Death of my mother, and take everything away from him as he took everything away from me. And the reason I didn't kill you was because the girl cared for you a lot. And if I took your life away, I would've caused her so much pain. And I would've became the one person I hated most."

Everyone stood in silence after hearing that. Gar then notices tears forming in Dex-Starr's eyes.

"You honestly think we would believe the words of a Red Lantern," B'dg said.

"I may be a Red Lantern, but I still have a heart!!!" Dex-Starr growled, tears running down his face.

"What do you think about this, kid?" B'dg said.

Than B'dg noticed tears beginning to form in Gar's eyes. Because he could help sympathize for the Red Lantern Cat. Gar knew exactly what it was like for someone to take away everything he loved.

Gar slowly walked to Dex-Starr. Much to everyone else's surprise.

"Kid, what are you doing?" B'dg whispered, cautiously. "Get back here."

Gar ignored the Alien squirrel and continued to walk towards Dex-Starr. Then Gar did something nobody was expecting. He brought Dex-Starr into his arms and hugged him.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Dex-Starr asked in confusion.

"It's called giving you a hug." Gar said as tears run down his cheeks.

"W-why?" Dex-Starr asked still confused.

"Because, it looks like you need one." Gar said still teared up. "Do you want me to let you go?"

Dex-Starr didn't say anything. He just sat there in Gar's arms. Dex closed his eyes shut as more tears began to form and run down his car face. "No! Don't let go of me just yet."

After a while of hugging, Gar finally let go of Dex-Starr. 

"Listen Dex," Gar began. "I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose the people I care about. To have everything taken away from you by someone who only thinks about herself. But killing the person responsible for your mother's death is not the answer. It won't bring your mother back, or make you feel better. It'll only make things worse. Killing people is path you can't comeback from. You can stop yourself from going down that path before it's too late."

Dex-Starr stood there looking at Gar for a moment. Than he finally said. "I'm sorry, but it's already too late for me. I went down that path when I killed those two men who tried to kill me. And besides, there is no changing a Red Lanterns mind."

And with that Dex-Starr flew out of the Hub with incredible speed, a stream of Red Energy following him.

"He's getting away," Ch'p said.

"Let him go," Gar said, quietly. "I don't have the heart to catch him. And I still can't help but sympathize him."

\------------ Flashback Ends ------------

"... And that's basically what happened." Gar said.

"Now wait a minute," Guy said. "You're telling me that Dex-Starr, the most angriest cat in the world, let you hug him?"

Gar nodded in response.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Guy said, arching that.

"He's telling the truth," Bruce said.

"Seriously," Guy said.

"Batman's right," Clark cut in. "I can tell by his heartbeat."

"Dude!!! Are you using your X-Ray vision on me right now!?!" Gar shouts as he covers his privates with his hands.

"Relax, Gar." Clark said with a Chuckle. "I was using my X-Ray vision to see only your heart."

"Oh," Gar said beginning to relax. "Okay than."

"But still, You let a Dangerous Galactic Criminal get away." Guy said.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Bruce said. 

"Bruce is right," Diana said. "There will be another time for us to catch Dex-Starr."

"What matters now is that everyone's alright." Freddy Said.

"Yes, everyone's fine." Gar said. "All the pets are okay as well. But the fight we had caused a lot of Damage to the Hub."

"We Can see that." Mary said.

"I can help pay for the Damage," Bruce said.

"Wait! really?" Gar said a little surprised.

"Really," Bruce said.

"Wow, thanks!" Gar said.

Gar than walks out of the kitchen and walks to Perdita who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Gar said.

"Hey," Perdita said.

"Sorry if our Date didn't go the way you thought it did." Gar said, sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Gar." Perdita said. "And besides Dex-Starr crashing the Party, I really had fun."

"Yeah, me too." Gar said smiling. Than his expression changed to sadness.

"Still thinking about how Dex-Starr turned out?" Perdita said, a sympathetic expression formed on her face.

"Yeah," Gar said looking down at the ground.

"Do you think he'll think about what you said?" Perdita asked.

"Maybe," Gar said. "But it's just like he said. There's no changing a Red Lanterns mind."

Than Gar looks up at the night sky and a single tear runs down his cheek. 'I miss you, mom.' He thought to himself, as he continuously looks up at the Moon and the Stars surrounding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> And just to let you know, Dex-Starr's origin story, is an based on his origin story from DC Comics. 
> 
> The Backstory is kinda depressing. It made me cry a little when writing it. So be ready for waterworks.


	33. Another New Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Update.

Just wanted to let you guys know that Young Justice: Hello Garfield and The Halloween Party fanfiction I made a while back, are not connected anymore.

Mainly because I have plans for Raven being in Hello Garfield. It will explain how the both of series I made take place in Alternate Universes/ Separate Universes.

If you guys have any ideas for me on what to do with Raven let me know. I already have some ideas but I want to hear your ideas as well.

Also I will be moving the date to my finale. I don't know when I'll get to the finale. But I will assure you that I will not disappoint you.


	34. Need new ideas for my next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it all.

Hey guys, I need your help with some ideas for my next chapter.

The Chapter is called Nevermore: The Aftermath. It takes place after the events of the Season Finale. After his betrayal, The Outsiders and The Team remember the good times they had with Brion.

I just need some new ideas like for flashbacks. If you have any ideas please submit them in the comment section below. Thank you.


	35. A Heart Broken Gar is not a Good Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar is going through something and the Team tries to comfort him.

-Recognized: Static B26, Wonder Girl B21 -

Cassie and Virgil entered the Hub and joined Bart, Ed, Jamie, Tara, Gregor, Vic, Traci, and Forager, who were all gathered in the living room. 

"Hey, where's our fearless leader?" Virgil asked, beginning to notice that Gar isn't in the room.

"Yeah, where's Gar?" Cassie asked.

"He's probably still in his room sleeping," Jamie said.

"That's weird," Tara said. "We've been living with him since he formed the Outsiders and never has he slept in."

"That is weird." Bart said.

"Now that you mention it," Vic cut in. "I haven't seen that much of Gar over the Weekend."

"Forager has seen Garfield Logan a couple times." Forever began. "But when Forager saw Garfield Logan, Forager noticed Garfield Logan looked very upset and depressed about something. Forager asked Garfield if Garfield was okay, and Garfield said he was fine even though Garfield wasn't."

"I began to notice that to." Violet said, with concern. "I asked him the same thing and he gave me the same exact answer. At one point I saw Gar take a tub of Ice cream with him upstairs to his room."

"OH NO!!!" Cassie, Jamie, Bart and Virgil said in Unison as they exchanged shocked glances at one another.

"'Oh no?' What do you mean by 'Oh no'?" Vic said.

"I'm calling M'gann," Cassie said, getting her phone.

"Lady's and Gentleman this is a code GREEN!!!" Bart began. "I repeat!!! This is not a drill."

"What's going on," Gregor said.

"Let me explain," Virgil began. "There are three phases to Gar's depression. And right now we are on Phase Three: Sorrow Drowning."

"That doesn't sound good," Tara said.

"It isn't," Jamie said. "Trust me! If he is in phase three of his depression, he must be going through something bad."

"So he's in some sort of self grieving process, like how I was." Vic said.

"Exactly," Bart said.

"I called M'gann," Cassie said. "She said she'll get here as soon as she can."

"Good, hopefully she can help us out here." Bart said.

\--------------------------

-Recognized: Miss Martian B05, Superboy B04-

"Alright, I'm here." M'gann and Conner ran out of the Zeta-tube. "Where's Gar?"

"In his room." Cassie said.

"From what we heard, he's rarely left his room." Virgil said.

"How long has this been going on?" Conner asked.

"We believe this first started sometime around Friday morning," Violet said.

"Why didn't you tell us," M'gann said.

"Because Forager and Violet thought Garfield needed some space, since Garfield was looking depressed." Forager said.

"And we didn't know about the three phases of Gar's depression," Violet said.

"That's understandable." Conner said.

"I'm going to go check on him," M'gann said as she walked up the stairs towards Gar's Room.

M'gann stopped in front of Gar's bedroom door. She gave the Door a light knock.

"Gar? are you okay?" M'gann asked.

There was no answer from Gar's Room. M'gann knocked on the Door again. She still didn't get an answer. After knocking a third time and still not receiving an answer, M'gann uses density shifting to phase through the Door.

Once M'gann was in Gar's Room, she saw Gar sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs. 

"Hey," M'gann said quietly.

"Hey," Gar said quietly.

"Are you okay," M'gann asked with concern?

"I'm not really sure anymore," Gar said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" M'gann asks walking up to Gar's bed and sits next to him, giving him a hug.

"Not right now," Gar said, another tear runs down his cheek.

"Than at least let us help you feel better," M'gann said. "We could watch 'Hello Megan'.

"I don't feel like it." Gar said.

"Alright," M'gann said. "What about 'My Hero Academia'. You always love to watch it."

"No," Gar said quietly.

"Gar, I don't want to see you like this," M'gann said in a worried tone. "Locking yourself in your room and sulking isn't help you or anyone else. It's only making everyone worried about you, I'm worried about you as well."

"I appreciate your concern," Gar began. "But I just need a little more time."

M'gann looked at the depressed look on Gar's face.

"Alright," M' gann said. "If you ever want to feel like talking, just let me know, okay."

"Okay," Gar said, sadly.

M'gann then left Gar's room leaving him once again alone.

\----------------------------

The Team waited patiently as hours have past. Most of them sat in the living room, others sat in the kitchen, and M'gann was pacing back and forth near the stairs.

"Do you think he's okay," Traci asked

"I'm not sure," Ed said.

"Couldn't M'gann have just used her psychic powers to enter Gar's mind and see why he's upset."

"M'gann doesn't enter someone's mind without permission." Conner said. "And besides if she did enter Gar's mind, Gar would relive those memories and M'gann would make it even worse."

"Oh, right." Traci said.

Than they all heard a door open from upstairs. They looked up and saw Gar walking down the stairs. "Hey guy's."

"Are you okay?" Conner said.

"No, I haven't been okay for a while actually..." Gar said. "...Perdita and I broke up."

Everyone stood there in silence for a while after hearing the devastating news. M'gann was shocked when he heard the news. She than walks up to Gar, giving him a sympathetic hug.

M'gann understood why Gar was hurting so much, because this was the first break up he was going through.

"Gar, I'm so sorry." M'gann said, quietly.

More tears began to run down Gar's face.

"What happened between the two of you," Traci asked.

"Was it because one of you didn't want any kids?" Bart asked.

"What?! No!!" Gar said. "It was because of everything happening in Markovia."

"I know you don't want to hear this Violet..." Gar began. "But Perdita told me Brion confronted her, telling her that she had to break up with, and that if she refused, than there would be a war between Markovia and Vlatava."

"Seriously," Bart said. "Brion would start a war between nations if Perdita didn't break up with you?" 

"Why would Brion do that?" Violet said a little upset.

"He's obviously still mad about the fact that we didn't stand with him" Bart said.

"What I can't believe is that Brion would go that far just to break up Gardita." Traci said.

"Maybe, this isn't a good time to tell them that the two of us are dating now." Virgil whispered to Cassie.

"Agreed," Cassie whispered.

"Gar. I know you're hurting," M'gann said. "But shutting yourself out from everyone else won't help you. You need people to help you through this. And you do have people to help you, you have us."

"Yeah, we can help you get through this," Bart said. "That's what friends and family are for."

"Thanks guys," Gar said. "I really appreciate it. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be difficult. But that won't be a problem for me."

Gar than turns to M'gann. "And I think I'm up for watching a little 'Hello Megan'."

M'gann smiled to that. And than hugged Gar once more.

\------------ Vlatava ------------

Perdita began to walk down the halls of her palace. Where she than confronted by Brion, the new king of Markovia. "Is it done?"

"Yes, it has been done." Perdita said in a sad tone. "And I have also announced it to the public as well."

"Good now all of Vlatava and Markovia will remain in peace." Brion said.

"Yes, it will." Perdita said angrily. "But just because our nation's will remain in peace, doesn't mean I'll forgive you for this."

And with that, Perdita leaves the presence of the King of Markovia.

\------------ Mongolia -------------

"I still don't understand why you told me to use my psychic powers to manipulate Brion into telling Queen Perdita to break up with Beast Boy," Ambassador Baazovi said. "What was the motive behind this."

"Yes, I am also curious about this revelation myself." Vandal Savage said. "So please explain, Sebastian Blood."

"Technically, it wasn't my idea." A man said. The man was wearing an outfit similar to Church robes. A woman stood next to him, wearing the same type of clothing."The credit goes to the Cult of Bloods Chief scientist, Dr. Samuel Register."

Sebastian Blood than signaled his arm to where Register was standing. "Thank you for the introduction." Register began. "And I will gladly explain why. The reason behind this was that I wanted to break him... mentally. To see if he's able to crack after losing everything he has."

Dr. Register began to chuckle after explaining his plan.


	36. How I Met Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar tells the Meta Teens at the Youth Center the Story of how he met Perdita.

\----- The Metahuman Youth Center -----

The Bio-Ship begins to land in front of the Metahuman Youth Center. From the Ship emerges Garfield Logan, Megan Morse and Eduardo Dorado Jr.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Megan asked Gar.

"I'm sure," Gar said. "And besides I need this."

It's been a week since Gar and Perdita broke up, and Gar still hasn't moved on from it. So, Gar decided that going to the Youth Center would help him move on from his Break up.

\-------------------------------

Inside the Youth Center, Gar, Ed and Megan sat in a Circle with a few of the Meta Teens that reside there. The Meta Teens that joined them were Wendy Jones, Leslie Willis, Andy, Celia Windward, Emily Briggs (Looker), and two New Meta Teens. 

The two of them were both Hispanic and looked to be a couple. One had purple dyed hair and wore purple shorts and a tight purple Tank top. His name was Miguel Jose Barragan, he's 18 year old, his Metahuman ability is to create Psionic Constructs with his mind and uses them to form Giant fists, Walls, Armor, Shield, etc.

His boyfriend had a combed back hair style, wore a blue V-Shirt and tight jeans. His name was Gabriel or Gabe for short, he's the same age as his boyfriend and his metahuman Power is Psionic mind powers.

Both Him and Miguel were saved by The Outsiders from a Metahuman fight club.

When everyone was present in the circle, the Youth counseling begins. 

Megan than looked over to Gar. "Gar, do you want to go first?" Gar gave a nod.

"Hey Everyone," Gar began. "I'm Garfield Logan, and of course all of you know that. The reason I'm here is because I feel like need this to help move past my Break up."

"We heard about it." Wendy said with a sad face. "She announced her break up with you on the news."

"It was a surprise to all of us." Celia said. "You two made a great couple."

"Yeah, I know." Gar said sadly.

"Can you tell us how you met Perdita," Miguel said. "I mean, if your okay with telling the story."

"Actually, I think I can tell you guys the full story..." Gar began.

\---------- Flashback (Gar Meets Perdita) ----------

It was August 2016, a 13 year old Gar walked out of the car with Conner and M'gann. They were all dressed in black dress clothes walking up to the West house. M'gann rang the Doorbell to the House. Answering the door was Marry West, Wally's Mother.

"Hello, Mrs. West." M'gann said.

"Hello Megan, Conner, and Garfield" Marry said in a sad tone. "I'm glad the three of you made it."

"How are you doing, Mrs. West?" Gar asked Marry with concern.

"Still trying, but I'll be fine," Mary said. "Thanks for your concern, Gar."

Marry invited them into the house where everyone else was waiting. Rudy West, Wally's dad, was there along with Artemis, Barry, Iris, Jay, Joan, Bart, Tim, Cassie, Kaldur, Barbara, Dick, La'gaan, Karen, Mal, Virgil, Zatana, Raquel, Will, Lian, Jade, Mary Bromfield, Freddy Freeman, and many other guest being friends or family members.

Gar walked up to the stand where Wally's picture was. Tears began to form in Gar's eye, he still couldn't believe Wally, another one of his friends gone. First Jason, than Ted, than Tula, and now Wally.

"Are you okay," Someone asked Gar as he continued to look at the picture. He turned to see a Blonde Girl dressed in black looking at him with concern.

"Yeah," Gar said. "I just miss him."

"So do I," The Girl said.

"How did you know him?" Gar asked Curiously.

"I was required a heart transplant and needed a donor and Kid Flash was assigned to carry the heart across the country," Perdita said. "He saved my life."

As Gar heard her story, he began to remember the news report from years ago, where Kid Flash was delivering a heart for the Queen of Vlatava. His eyes grew wide as he put the pieces together.

"Wait..." Gar said. "Are you... Queen Perdita?" 

"Yes," Perdita said, softly chuckling a little.

Realizing he was in the presence of royalty, Gar began to bow. "I am so sorry for not recognizing you sooner, your Majesty." He said in a panic.

"Don't worry about it," Perdita began. "And there's no need to call me Majesty. Mainly because I'm trying to keep the down low and I am making friends and friends don't need to call me Majesty."

"But, you hardly know me." Gar said.

"Well, than let's change that." Perdita said with a smile. "You already know me, so may I ask you name."

"I'm Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar for short." Gar said.

"That's a wonderful name," Perdita began. "Garfield. It reminds me of the Orange fat cat that eats Lasagna and hates Monday."

"Yeah," Gar said chuckling a bit. "My mom was a fan of those comics."

"Was?" Perdita asked with concern. This led to Gar looking down to the ground, with a sad expression on his face. Perdita than realized what he meant. "Oh, I'm sorry if I brought up something that might've upset you."

"No, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." Gar said reassuringly. "I just miss her a lot. She died five years ago."

"I lost my parents at a Young age as well." Perdita said.

"I'm sorry for your losses." Gar said.

"Thank you," Perdita said. Gar than changed the subject to lighten the mood again.

"If you're wondering why I am green it was not from a green elixir made the Wizard of Oz," Gar said making a reference to a Broadway Musical, Wicked. Perdita giggled at the joke. "I got a Martian Blood Transfusion Miss Martian that saved my life. And it gave me green skin and the ability to shape shift into any animal."

Demonstrating his power, his arm began to change and morph, taking shape of a Tigers front leg. Perdita stood there amazed as she saw his arm shape shift.

"That's an amazing power," Perdita said.

"Well it isn't like Superman's powers, but it's still cool." Gar said.

Gar and Perdita talked for 20 minutes to each other exchanging stories to one another. Gar told her about the missions he went on, two of them were on alien planets, and Perdita told Gar about her royal duties as a Queen. They continued to talk until it was time for Perdita to go. But before she left, they exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch and Perdita placed a kiss on Gar's cheek, causing him to blush a little.

After Perdita left Gar turned around to see Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Dick, and Kaldur looking at him with smirks on their face. Gar looked at all of them blushing a bit more. "What with the smirks?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing," M'gann said.

"We just couldn't help but notice that Perdita was the only person you've been talking to today," Conner said.

"Not to mention, she gave you a kiss on the cheek." Baldur said.

Gar began to realize what they were implying.

"Wait, wait, wait" Gar protested. "It's not like that."

"Well she did kiss you on the cheek," Artemis said. "Such a Charmer."

"And your still blushing," Dick said. "That's a dead give away."

"And you both exchanged phone numbers," M'gann said.

"Seriously, nothing happened, I swear." Gar said beginning to blush more.

"Denial is futile," Dick said.

"Oh my gosh, why are you guys embarrassing me?" Gar said covering his face with his hands to cover his blushing, while the five original team members laughed at his flusterness. 

"What's going on here," Jade said holding Lian, with Will, Zatana, and Raquel right behind her.

"Nothing," Gar Shouted quickly.

"Gar has the hots for Queen Perdita," Artemis said practically singing it.

"Artemis," Gar complained.

"You don't say," Jade said, smirking.

"Greenie's got a girlfriend already," Will said.

"And it's the Queen of Vlatava," Raquel said.

"What a charmer," Zatana hummed.

"Please don't do this to me guys." Gar said, continuously blushing.

And it wasn't long until the other members joined in on the fun. And the more who joined in, the more he began to blush of embarrassment, making him wish he would find a rock to hide under for the rest of life.

\-------------- Flashback Ends --------------

"Wow," Leslie said. "I never pictured you to be wuss." 

"I wasn't a wuss," Gar began. "I just got flustered easily."

"Dude, that's the exact definition of being a wuss." Leslie said.

"Leslie," Andy said, with an stern tone.

"What? It's true," Leslie said.

M'gann couldn't help but chuckle at that memory, after Gar finished his story.

"Hey, it's natural for some guys to get nervous like that," Gabe said. "Miguel was like that around me." Gabe gave a smirk after saying that.

"Gabby," Miguel shouted with embarrassment, as everyone laughed.

"Can you tell us about your first Date with Perdita?" Wendy said, practically on the edge of her seat.

"Um, I'm not sure... " Was all M'gann said before Gar interrupted.

"It's okay, M'gann." Gar said. "I'm okay with it. And besides, it's nice talking about this to other people and remember the good times."

A small smile formed on M'gann's face. "Alright then." M'gann said.

"So it began like this," Gar began. "We kept in touch and called one another when we had the time to..."

\------------ Flashback (Gar's first Date) ------------

It was November, and Gar called Perdita one day to ask her out on a date. After months of talking with her, he felt more close to her than before.

"H-hey Perdita, it's me G-Gar." Gar said nervously. 

"Hey Gar," Perdita said on the other end. "How's everything going?"

"Good," Gar said still a little nervous. "May I ask you something. We've known each other for quite a while now, and... I was wondering... that since your here in America... we could, I don't know.... if you would like to... ummm..."

"Gar, are you asking me out on a date." Perdita said, sounding like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yessssss," Gar said, nervous about what the answer might be.

"Well of course, I would love that." Perdita said.

"Really," Gar said Surprised and excited at the same time.

"Yes, really." Perdita said.

"Sweet," Gar said, trying to contain his full excitement.

"I'm not busy this weekend, we can meet than." Perdita said.

"Sounds great," Gar said. "See you than."

"See you than," Perdita said.

After Gar got off the phone with Perdita, he began to jump with joy in his room. And of course on the other side of the door M'gann and Conner were listening in. And M'gann could barely contain her excitement.

M'gann and Conner took it upon themselves to help him pick out flowers, nice clothes, make dinner reservations, buytickets for a movie in the park, and renting a Limo.

When the Saturday night arrived, Gar was dressed nicely and was holding a bouquet of flowers for Perdita.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the Glamour Charm, while your on your date," M'gann said with concern.

"I'm sure," Gar said. "After all, there were many times I wasn't wearing my Glamour Charm in public, and no one looked like they didn't care."

"He's got a point." Conner said.

"Alright then," M'gann said, before giving him a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You are growing up so fast."

"I know," Gar said hugging her back. 

Conner looked outside and saw the Helicopter landing in the backyard. "Gar your dates here."

Gar and M'gann walked outside as Perdita got off the Helicopter, followed by two guards.

"Hey Perdita," Gar said, a little nervous, but not as nervous as he was on the phone. He than held out the flowers, I got these for you."

"As, their beautiful." Perdita said, taking them from Gar and smelling them. "Thank you, Gar."

"You're Welcome," Gar said, scratching the back of his head and his cheeks beginning to blush.

They then heard a beep from the front of the house. "The Limo's here," Conner shouted.

"Limo?" Perdita asked smirking a bit.

Gar chuckled nervously, "Is that overkill?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." Perdita said. "At least not for me."

"Right, of course." Gar said.

Both Gar and Perdita Got into the Limo followed by the two guards.

"Have fun," Conner called out to them.

"And be careful," M'gann called out as well.

Than the Limo drove away into town. Inside the Limo Gar and Perdita sat on one side of the Limo, while the two guards sat on the other side. The guards gave Gar death glares, their glares weren't as scary as Batman's, but their glares still shook him up.

Perdita noticed Gar felt uneasy by the Death glares he was receiving, Perdita placed a hand on top of Gar's. "Don't worry about them, they're just doing their job and they do it to everyone." She said in a reassuring voice. "Don't let their glares bother you okay."

"Okay, thanks." Gar said, as he began to blush again. 

'Holy wow! A girl is touching my hand.' He thought. 'Okay Dude, stay calm! Don't get as Nervous as Izuku Midoriya from 'My Hero Academia'. You got this.'

\----------------------------

Finally, they arrived at the Italian restaurant. When they went into the restaurant, the waiter led them to their table and they both took their seats. The waiter recognized who Perdita was, and Perdita told him that she's keeping the down low. They Both of them looked at their menus and began to look through their choices.

After a while, the waiter returned, ready to take their orders.

"I'll have the The Spaghetti with Meatballs," Perdita said.

"I'll have the Spaghetti as well, but with no Meatballs." Gar said.

"Will that be all, for now." The waiter said.

"Yes," Perdita said.

"Thank you," Gar said.

The waiter than walked way to get their orders.

"I didn't know you were a Vegetarian," Perdita said.

"Sorry, if I didn't tell you before." Gar said. "Do you find that a problem?"

"No, of course not." Perdita said. "I kinda like it."

After a few minutes of waiting, the waiter came back with their orders. The two of them ate their meals, than after that they ordered a plate of Cannoli's to have for dessert.

After they had their meal, Gar paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant and into the Limo.

"So where are we going to next," Perdita asked.

"We are the to the Park where they are doing an outdoor movie theater." Gar said. "They're playing the live action movie of Disney's The Jungle Book."

"That sounds awesome," Perdita said. "I've always wanted to see that movie."

\---------------------

They finally arrived at the Park. Gar gave the tickets to the usher, than finds a place for them to sit, places a Picnic Mat their, and then goes to order a jumbo container of popcorn for them to share.

After the movie ended and as they got ready to leave, than Gar noticed an ice cream parlor and asked Perdita if she wanted Ice Cream. 

"Sure," Perdita said. "I mean, who wouldn't say no to Ice Cream."

Both of them went to the Parlor and ordered Strawberry flavored Ice Cream.

"I can't believe you also love Strawberry Ice Cream," Gar began jokingly. "I thought I was the only one."

"So did I," Perdita said playing along with the joke.

They began to eat their Ice Cream with spoons, and at one point Gar got a brain freeze. His face was so scrunched up from the pain it made Perdita laugh.

As they were eating their Ice cream, a teen who was two years older than Gar began to walk up to them and eyeing both of them, but mostly Perdita.

"Well, hello sweetheart." The teen began acting charming and flirtatious. "How's it humming."

Perdita knew right away what this guy was doing and so did Gar. "Sorry, I'm already with someone else." Perdita said, mentioning to Gar, who glared at the guy."

"Seriously," The guy said as he scanned Gar up and down, followed by a chuckle. "Why would you go out with this grass stain? He's a green freak."

"Because, he's nice and has manners," Perdita said. "Unlike you."

"Come on doll, give me a chance." The guy said.

"DOLL!?!" Perdita said in an angry tone.

"Uh-Oh" Gar said Quietly.

Perdita placed her ice cream on the table, and got up from her seat. "Do you know how I am."

"Of course I do." The guy began. "You're Perdita, the Queen of Vlatava. And I'm the guy who's about to sweep you off your feet."

Gar got up from his seat and got in between them. "Leave her alone," Gar said to the in an angry tone.

"Stay out of my way," The guy said pushing Gar with all his might to the ground.

"Gar," Perdita said, in a worried tone.

"Leave him," the guy said. "Besides a Queen like you deserves better than this sorry excuse of nature, and by better I mean me."

Than Perdita knew that this guy wasn't going to leave her alone. Perdita was left no choice but to use drastic measures. 

In anger she punched the teen right in the nose, causing to walk back and whale in pain. She then kicked him in the crotch causing him to kneel as he held his crotch in pain. She than picked him up and pinned him to the table.

Gar watched in amazement as the whole thing went down. "Woah!" Was the only thing he could say.

"Now when I let go, you are going to apologize to me and my boyfriend, and leave us alone." Perdita demanded.

'OMG! A girl just called me her boyfriend' Gar thought to himself, trying to contain his excitement.

"And if you continue to bug us, than I will have to call the police on you." Perdita said.

"F-fine," the guy said. "I'm sorry."

Perdita than let go of him and he began to walk away the pain still hurting him. Than both Gar and Perdita went back to eating their Ice Cream.

"That was amazing," Gar said while continued eating Ice Cream.

"It just goes to show you," Perdita said, smiling. "A Princess or a Queen doesn't always need saving."

"Is that so," they heard someone say. They turned and saw a guy in a trench coat. The guy than began to morph and Change from. His clothing morphing into a blue and silver jump suit. And his physical form morphing into a woman with black hair.

Gar recognized who she was. "MADAME ROUGE!!!" He said with a little fear.

"Who," Perdita said.

"Madame Rouge aka Laura de Mille. She's an old enemy of the Doom Patrol. A team I used to be apart of before they all died." Gar explained.

"But the legacy of the Doom Patrol is not entirely extinguished," Rouge said. "But after I kill you, it will be."

Madame Rouge than pulled out interesting looking guns and began firing at them. Gar and Perdita grabbed their Ice Creams and took cover behind one of the tables. Gar propped the table up as a shield. Madame Rouge continued to shoot.

"I'm really sorry about this Perdita." Gar said with a sad tone. 

"Don't worry about it, my life has been endangered many times." Perdita said. "But what do we do about her?"

"Gotcha covered." Gar said pressing a button on his watch. "I just sent a distress message to Conner and M'gann. But we have to hold her off until they get here."

"How do we do that," Perdita asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Gar said. He than began to whisper the plan in Perdita's ear. Meanwhile Madame Rouge kept shooting at the table, until a green blur flew up from the table. She looked up and saw a green falcon in the sky.

"Finally, a Challenge." She began to fire her blasters in the Air but kept missing Gar, who was diving towards Rouge. And at the last minute he morphed from a falcon to an Alligator and used his tail to swipe the guns out of Rouge's hands.

Gar than morphed into a Rhino and rammed his horn into Rouge's stomach. Sending her flying and falling to the ground she got back up quickly and ran towards Gar. Gar morphed into a Gorilla and charged towards her. Rouge had her fists balled up and ready to punch, but Gar grabbed hold of both her fists before she could punch him.

But than Madame Rouge's elastic arms began to stretch and coil around Gar's arms. She then used he knew to kick Gar in the gut several times. Gar's grip on her fists loosened, she than kicked Gar in the face causing him to tumble backwards.

Gar got up and began to morph into an Animal, that didn't look like a normal animal. The animal had three eyes, a long tongue, tentacles on his head, big front legs and small hind legs. It was a Ma'alefa'ak.

"That's new." Rouge said to herself.

The tentacles of the beast began to move fast towards Rouge and began to act like whips. But Rouge kept dodging the whip like tentacles, than jumped in the Air into the back of Gar. Rouge than began to stretch her body, wrapping it all around Gar. She than used her body to struggle his, like a snake constructing her pray.

"Time for the legacy of the Doom Patrol to die." Rouge said with an evil grin.

"NOT YET," someone shouted. Than something blasted Rouge in the back, causing her to scream in pain and lose her grip on Gar, who reverted to his Normal form (side note: he's wearing his bio-suit). Rouge turned to see the Queen of Vlatava holding one of the blasters.

Gar got back up and morphed his arm into a Gorilla arm. 'Nows my chance.' Gar jumped in the Air heading towards Rouge. He got his fist in ready position to punch.

"DETROIT, SMAAASSSHH!!!" Gar shouted as he punched Madame Rouge into the face, knocking her down and rendering her unconscious.

"Did you seriously just make a 'My Hero Academia' reference." Perdita said, giggling a little

"Hey, I love making references." Gar said. "Also, you watch 'My Hero Academia' too."

\-----------------------------

M'gann and Conner arrived and placed an inhibitor collar on Madame Rouge, than the police came and arrested Rouge taking her to Belle Reve. after that they all went back to M'gann and Conner's place.

"Sorry, if the date didn't end well." Gar said.

"Don't worry about it," Perdita began. "Besides the attack I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you did,"Gar said smiling. "By the way, when that guy was bugging us. At one point you said that I'm your boyfriend."

"Let's test it shall we." Perdita said, as she brought Gar into a Passionate kiss. Gary's eyes widened and his tail shot up, Gar's body than began to relax as he embraced the kiss he received.

Just than a flash from what appeared to be a camera appeared followed by someone saying, "Turn off the flash ya freaking moron." Gar and Perdita separated from their kiss and look over to where the flash came from. 

The flash appeared to have come behind the bushes. Gar and Perdita walked slowly towards the bushes, than looked over them to see Jamie, Bart, Ed, Tye, Asami, Roy, La'gaan, Tim, Cassie, Stephanie and Cissie all crouched down on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!" Gar shouted nervously, as he began to blush.

"M'gann textured us about your date with Perdita and we all Decided to come here and watch your date." Cassie said.

"WAIT, YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATCHING US THE WHOLE TIME!?!" Gar shouted.

"Yeah," Tim said.

"Than why didn't you help us when Rouge attacked." Gar said, blushing wildly.

"We didn't want to blow our cover." Bart said.

"And you thought it was a better to stay hidden than to help me." Gar said, angry but still blushing.

The Team stood there and began to realize how their answer didn't make sense.

"Well, this is awkward." Cissie said.

Gar slapped a hand on his face, a little embarrassed by his friends. Perdita began to laugh as she saw how embarrassed Gar was. 'He's just like Izuku Midoriya.' She thought to herself.'

\------------ End of Flashback ------------

"... And that's how my first Date with Perdita went." Gar said, finishing up his story.

"It seemed you had awesome dates with her." Emily said.

"Yeah," Gar said.

"Did it help you get out of your funk, Mon.' Celia said.

"A little," Gar began. "It may take a little while longer."

"That's how many relationships are, Amigo." Miguel said. "There are plenty of other fishes in the sea, no pun intended. And it will take a while to move on, and when that time comes your ready to get back on the horse. Once again, no pun intended."

"Thanks Miguel," Gar said. "I needed that."

"Anytime amigo." Miguel said.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard you say." Gabe said, looking like he was trying hard not to cry. Everyone laughed at Gave's face Miguel smirks and roles his eyes as his boyfriend held back tears.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better, ya wuss." Leslie said jokingly.

"Not gonna let that one go are you," Gar said.

"Nope," Leslie said with smirk.


	37. Back at it again at Happy Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar and the Outsiders returns to Happy Harbor and spends time with Violet, Foragers, Tara and their friends. But three Meta Teens emerge and are after one of their friends. It up to the Outsiders to protect her. Also a plot twist that'll shock both Gar and the world!

\---------- Happy Harbor High School, Cafeteria ----------

Violet, Tara, Forager were all hanging out with their friends Harper Row, her brother, Cullen Row, Alysia Yeoh, Eddie Corllis and their new friend, Rachel Roth.

Rachel had pale skin, violet hair, wore a black shirt that said black is my happy color, a Purple zipper sweat shirt, and black jeans with tears in them.

"So Forager, Tara." Cullen said. "What is it like to be part of the Outsiders."

"Forager is glad to be part of the Outsiders, Cullen Row." Forager says. "When Forager is on missions, Forager has this feeling inside Forager, a good feeling when someone does the right thing."

"I feel the same way," Tara said. "I'm glad to be part of the Outsiders as well. It feels great to do the right thing."

"So can I ask you guys something," Harper asked.

"Sure, Harper. What is it?" Forager asked.

"Do you guys think you can find a way to grant us access to the Outsiders Base?" Harper said.

"You, mean the Hub?" Tara asked.

"Yep," Harper said. "I so want to look around the place."

"I want to meet the rest of the Outsiders." Cullen said.

"Well," Tara said. "I'm not sure if that can be possible."

"Why not," Harper said a little upset.

"Well, the Hub is where we Train and stuff." Tara said. "It isn't a tourist attraction like the Hall of Justice."

"Well surely, you can arrange something for us." Eddie said.

Forager and Tara began to think of something. Than Forager had an idea.

"Forager and Tara may not promise you access to the Hub, but Forager and Tara and promise you something better." Forager said.

"And what's that?" Alysia asked.

"Harper and friends will have to wait and see this weekend." Forever said.

\---------- Later at The Hub ----------

Forager, Tara and Violet told Gar and the others their idea of bringing the Outsiders to Happy Harbor and hang out with their friends.

"That sounds like a great idea," Gar said. "It's been a while since I've been to Happy Harbor."

"Sounds like a plan," Ed said.

"All in favor of going to Happy Harbor say I." Gar said.

"I" everyone said in Unison.

"The I's have it." Gar said. "Let's do it."

"But aren't you still trying to get through a break up." Violet said.

"Yeah," Gar said. "But I feel like being at Happy Harbor will get me another step closer to getting through my break up."

"That's a good idea," Tara said.

"So what are we going to do at Happy Harbor." Vic said.

"There's going to be a Carnival at Happy Harbor Park," Forager said. "The Outsiders and Foragers friends can all hang out there."

"Sounds Awesome," Virgil said.

"Yeah can't wait." Bart said.

"This time, don't get yourself sick." Ed said reminding him of the incident at the amusement park Danny The Street was hosting.

Everyone laughed at that retort.

\---------- Saturday ----------

The Outsiders all traveled through Zeta tube and all met up at M'gann and Conner's place when everyone present they began to make their way to town.

They arrived at the meeting point, which was the beach, where Harper and the Others were waiting for them. Harper and the others were surprised to see the whole Outsiders team walking towards them.

"OMG!!!" Cullen said, geeking out a bit. "It's the Outsiders."

"Cullen, calm down." Harper said, trying to stay calm as well.

"Are Harper, Cullen, Alysia, Eddie, and Rachel surprised?" Forager asked.

"Yes," Eddie said, "this is so exciting, we're meeting the Outsiders."

"Outsiders, these are Forager's friends from Happy Harbor High." Forager began.

"This is Harper Row..."

"Hi, it's such an Honor to meet you guys," Harper trying hard not to look nervous.

"This is Cullen Row, Harper Row's brother..."

"I'm such a big fan," Cullen said, trying to contain his excitement.

"This is Alysia Yeoh, Harper's girlfriend..."

"I can't believe the Outsiders are here at Happy Harbor," Alysia said.

"This is Eddie Corliss..."

"WE ARE ALL OUTSIDERS," Eddie chanted.

"And this is Rachel Roth... but she would prefer to be called Raven..." Forager finished.

"Hey," Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Raven just moved here about a month ago." Tara explained.

"It's good to finally meet you all," Gar said. "Forager told us a lot about you guys."

"Thank you, and it's so amazing to meet all of you in Person." Harper said.

"So do you guys like the surprise." Tara said.

"Yes," Eddie said. "This is quite a Surprise."

"So are we all ready to have some fun at the Carnival," Gar asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said in Unison.

"Than let's get this party started." Bart shouted.

\----------------------------------

Everyone began to head to the park, where the Carnival was taking place. When they entered the Carnival, Everyone began to look towards their direction.

\--------------------

"Holy Crap, is the Outsiders!"

"They're actually Here."

"I can't believe it."

"I am so tweeting about this."

"Why are they here?"

"They must be on quality mission."

"Or they're probably here to have fun."

"This is so cool."

\--------------------

"Are you sure it was a good idea to where our super suits." Vic asked Gar.

"It wouldn't have made much difference since I'm green, your half robot, and Forager doesn't wear his glamour charm anymore."

"Fair point." Vic said.

"It's actually kinda weird," Cassie said as she held hands with Virgil. "Walking around a Festival in our hero outfits."

"I know right." Virgil said.

"I must admit, it is kinda weird." Jamie said.

"Let's not worry about that, let's worry about having fun." Bart said.

"Kid Flash is right," Ed said. "That's what we're here to do."

"So here's what we're going to do." Gar said. "We're going to play games first, than go on rides, than after that we'll eat."

"As come on, I'm hungry now." Bart said.

"Kid, No!" Cassie said.

"But my blood sugar levels are low." Bart complained.

"Dude, do you really want a repeat of last time," Jamie said.

"Fine," Bart said in disappointment.

"Repeat of last time?" Harper said in confusion. Cullen, Alysia, Eddie, and Raven were also confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you guys all about it." Gar said.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!!!" Bart yelled.

\-------------------------------------------

After playing a few games and going on a few rides, the Outsiders, Violet, Harper, and the others were all hanging out at the Picnic Benches having something to eat.

Throughout the day, many of the people at the festival would ask the Outsiders for Autographs or Selfie Pictures.

"So, I heard about what happened to you and Perdita." Gar heard Harper say.

"Yeah," Gar said. "And me being back here again is really helping me move past that."

"Wait, again?" Harper said. "You mean you've been here before."

"I used to live here, with my Sister." Gar said.

"Really," Cullen said, surprised.

"Yeah," Gar said.

"What's your sisters name" Eddie said.

"Megan Morse." Garfield said. Causing Harper and Cullen to spit out their drinks.

"Megan Morse!?!" Harper said. "Our guidance counselor, is your sister."

"Yes," Gar said. "Even though we're not related, we still consider each other family."

"This is quite a Surprise." Alysia said.

Just than, a crowd of people screaming.

They all looked over where the screaming came from. The crowd appeared to be running from a Bald teenager with a blue zipper sweatshirt and jeans, levitating in the Air. Followed by a blonde girl who tossed a Hot Dog cart with one arm, she obviously had enhanced strength. And a Jock like teenager with similar abilities as the blonde girl.

"Those are Metahumans." Harper said.

"Outsiders let's cover them!" Gar said as he shape shifts into an Eagle than flies towards the three Meta Teens. The other team members follow him and they stand face to face with the three teens causing trouble. 

"Care to explain why are you guys causing trouble?" Gar said.

"We're here for the girl," the bold teen said pointing at Raven. Everyone was a bit surprised by that.

"Why do you need her, baldy?" Bart said.

"The name is Benard Venton, but you may call me Headcase." Headcase said. "And these are my Acquaintances, Doll Face and Jock. And our clients want the Girl."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's not going to happen." Gar said. "Cause you're all about to get your butts kicked by the Outsiders."

"Alright," the Jock said. "I've been itching for a fight."

"Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Forager you take on Jock. Wonder Girl, Static, Terra you take Doll Face. El Dorado, Cyborg, you two are with me. We're taking on Headcase." Gar said.

Gar than shape shifts into a Tiger and Charges at Headcase with Vic and Ed right behind him. As they charged Headcase's eyes began to glow and stuff behind him started to levitate. Than Headcase lifts his right arm up and the objects started hurtling towards the heroes. Gar and Vic got out dodged the objects by jumping over, sliding under, or moving out the way, while Ed teleports out of the way.

Cassie got out her lasso, flung it at Doll Face and wrapped it around her. But than Doll Face grabbed hold of the lasso tugged on it with all her might causing Cassie to fly towards her. Than Doll Face delivers a punch to Cassie's Face, who than falls to the Ground.

Static threw several small Lightning strikes towards Doll Face who dodged them. Tara used her power to form rocks around her fist, than charges at Doll Face and delivers a few punches to her. But Terra barely left a mark on her. Doll Face than grabbed both of Terra's arms and flung her towards Static who was about to send another lightning strike, but failed when Tara's body rammed into his.

Bart began running in circles around Jock attempting to make him dizzy, but then the Jock lifts up his foot and stomps hard into the ground. This caused the ground around him to shake and Bart to lose his balance. Just as Bart got back up, the Jock punched him in the face sending him flying towards one of the tents.

Blue Beetle began to blast at Jock who kept dodging the beams from the blast. Than Forager rolled towards jock. The jock than jumped over Forager and jumped towards Jamie, and with a single punch slammed Jamie to the ground. When Jock lands on the ground Forager rolls towards him again, but Jock stops Forager in his tracks with one single punch.

Cyborg used his Canon and began blasting at Headcase, who sent objects hurtling towards Vic. 'He has all his attention on me, good' Vic thought. "El Dorado, now." He shouted.

Just before Headcase could react Ed teleported on top of Headcase, holding an inhibitor collar. Ed attempted to place it around Headcases neck, but then he felt this weird feeling and started to levitate. Than was sent flying. Ed then teleported himself close to the ground, tumbling and rolling on it. Then both Gar and Vic began to Levitate, and were sent flying into tents.

Cassie and Doll Face began throwing punches and kicks at one another most times they would dodge. Doll Face than grabbed hold of Cassie's fists, than slams her head into Caddies causing her to take some steps back. Than Doll Face delivered a Punch to Cassie, who fell to the ground.

Than Static sent a large Lightning strike towards Doll Face, hoping it would put her on Ice. But as he continued to electrify her, she began walking towards him, not feeling any pain from the Electric shock. She than delivers a punch in Virgils stomach who fell to the ground in pain.

Doll Face was about to walk away, but couldn't move. She looked down to see that the earth beneath her was swallowing her. Terra was using her Geo-kinetic powers to sink Doll Face deep into the earth. Tara made sure to bury her deep under ground. After she did that she took a moment to breathe. But than Doll Face erupted from the earth, and landed a punch on Tara.

Kid Flash than began throwing punches at Jock with accelerated speed. But the Jocks impenetrable skin made his hands hurt. The jock than punches Bart. Than Forager lands on his back, but Jock grabs holds of him and tosses him off. Than as Jock turned around he saw a Giant fusion canon from Blue Beetle pointing at his face. The blast than hit the Jock sending him flying into a tree and rendering him unconscious.

Doll Face began walking towards Harper and the others, but before she got closer someone grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned to see that it was Superboy, who than tossed her and sent her flying into food truck. She than emerged from the truck and charged towards Superboy. 

Doll Face began throwing punches at Superboy, who dodged them. Superboy than three punches at her, and his punches were a lot stronger than his. With one final punch he rendered Doll Face unconscious.

"Superboy," Bart said, running towards him. "Glad you're here."

"Sorry I'm late, I was with M' gann." Conner said.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Ed were getting Headcases attention, while Gar shape shifted into a Kangaroo and kicked him from behind. The kick caused Headcase to fall to the ground.

Just as he got back up, Kid Flash punched him several times, Static blasted an Electric blast from behind, Blue Beetle and Cyborg blasted the canons at him causing to tumble to the ground as he was getting back up he saw Superboy running towards him.

Just as he was about to punch Headcase, Superboy stopped in his tracks than began to Levitate. The rest of the Outsiders began to Levitate as well. The heroes struggled as they tried to free themselves from his telekinetic control.

"I've had enough of this." Headcase shouted. "I'm taking the girl with me, even if I have to rip your limbs off."

Violet stood there with Harper and the others not knowing what to do. If she used her powers her cover would be blown. But if she didn't help her friends would die.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE," They heard someone shout.

They turned around to see Raven, floating in the Air. A purple aura surrounding her. Her eyes were also glowing purple. Everyone looked at her in awe.

She then sent a Purple Raven shaped mist towards Headcase. The raven shaped mist started to surround Headcase and engulf him. After a minute, the mist disappeared and Headcase dropped to the ground.

"Is he..." Virgil began to ask.

"No, he's still alive." Raven said.

"YOU HAVE POWERS," Harper, Cullen, Eddie, and Alysia said in Unison.

\----------------------------------

After taking care of Headcase, Doll Face, and Jock, Gar explained to M'gann about what went down and how Headcase and his goons were probably sent by the light to abduct Raven because of her powers.

After hearing this M'gann had a solution to resolve the problem. She and Gar met up with Raven's Aunt, Melissa Roth, who is her legal guardian. 

M'gann explained to Melissa about the incident and how she was the prime target, than explained that Raven should stay at the Metahuman Youth Center not just to protect her, but have better control over her powers.

It a lot of debate and convincing, and after a while Melissa finally agreed to it.

Later, Gar brought Raven to the Youth Center.

"Here we are," Gar said as they entered the Youth Center. "Make yourself at home."

"I'll try to." Raven said.

Gar looked at her for a while, 'Raven must have a lot on her mind.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry you had to leave home." Gar said.

"It's fine," Raven said. "I understand why this needs to happen. And Thank you. You and your team protected me and my friends."

"It's what we do." Gar said.

Just than Gar got a text from M'gann saying 'Turn on the TV to Channel 16! Now!'

Gar turned on the TV and went to the channel 16.

"This is Cat Grant Reporting with some shocking news." Cat began. "The Assassin that goes by the name Bronze Tiger was found tired up and hanging over Brooklyn Bridge, with bruises and cuts. He even had a letter tapped to him.

The news report than went to a picture of Bronze Tiger bruised and beaten up. With a piece of paper on him reading, "To the ones called the light reading this. Know that your next.” along with the initials I.P.

Gar froze, his eyes grew wide as he saw it. And realized who was responsible for it.

"Ironpath," Gar whispered. "What have you done."

To be Continued...


	38. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a new announcement.

Hello everyone, I'm only writing to make an announcement. This may be hard for many of you who are reading this, but as of right now I will not be taking anymore story requests.

Mainly because right now, I have gotten so many requests that it is a bit overwhelming and stressful for me. And it's hard enough for me to finds the time to write these stories, since I have a job.

And if these requests kept coming than I don't think I would be able to finish up the two projects I'm working on now. (Young Justice: Hello Garfield and Nevermore: The Aftermath) And I don't think I would get to other projects I have planned for in the future.

I mean no offense when I say this and I'm not blaming anyone. I just stressed as is and I don't want my stress to escalate. I hope you all will understand and I apologise in advance.

P.S.- Jojobinks, I will be doing that Beast Boy and Perdita going to the African Tribe.


	39. Another announcement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another New Announcement

What's up guys I'm here with another announcement.

I'm announcing that I'm re-editing Hello Garfield. Mainly because I want to save Gar's break up with Perdita for a future chapter series I have planned.

In this upcoming project, Gar and Raven will get together. And we will have a lot of character development from Raven, especially development involving her father.

Hope you guys are excited for what's coming in the future.


End file.
